A Time To Heal
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Final story of Learning To Love Again trology. Ten years have passed since Tony and Ziva's wedding. A lot has changed in that time but a lot has stayed the same. The family is still mourning the loss of Tony's son and Holly's twin, Noah but now Holly has a son who shares his late uncle's name. The family has finally healed but what happens when another surprise is thrown their way?
1. Prologue

Twenty four year old Holly DiNozzo-McGee put her car in park, turned the ignition off, and grabbed her keys. She walked around to the backseat and grabbed her sleeping son's car-seat out of the car and walked towards her teenage home. She had only lived in this home for three and a half years from fourteen and a half to eighteen. It was the home she had shared with her dad, step-mom, step-sister, and half-brother. It was also the house that Noah had never lived in, Noah was her beloved twin brother who died when they were fourteen. Ten and a half years had passed since her brother's death and she still missed him more than she could explain. At least now she could live free and feel happiness. It was all thanks to her parents, siblings, husband and most of all her son that she had healed. She passed her step-sister Eliana's hybrid and her half-brother's motorcycle. Even though it was her home she knocked on the door. Between a teenage boy and a crazy hippie soon to be college graduate living in the house it was highly likely that somebody was naked.

"Shalom, soul sister and soul nephew." Eliana greeted.

"Hi Eliana." Holly replied.

"What's new how is special needs third through fifth grade?" Eliana asked.

"They are doing great." Holly replied.

"Always wonderful to hear of flourishing flowers. Especially the flowers who need a little extra sunshine to flourish." Eliana said a singsong voice.

"You do realize they drug test dance teachers don't you?" Nate called from the couch.

"How's Nate's wrist?" Holly asked.

"I don't know it looks pretty bad. I would say take him to the ER but I don't want to waste energy if it's not bad." Eliana explained.

"I will give you a second opinion. Just keep an eye on Noah for me." Holly instructed.

"Why of course I adore watching my soul nephew." Eliana replied.

* * *

Holly ushered her brother into the kitchen and instructed him to sit down at the counter. Eliana followed them and set Noah down on the counter. Holly studied her two younger siblings. She was amazed by how different the three of them were. Holly was a married college graduate, who had been teaching special needs at Grover Elementary for the past year now. She had graduated with honors and attended Ohio State University.

Eliana had gone through a hippie phase in high school and never really out grew it. At least she had gotten over the going days without showering, weeks without washing her hair, only using deodorant on school days, and free bleeding phase. She had also gone from strict and unbearable vegan to strict and only semi annoying vegetarian. She had graduated with honors as well but claimed that those were only letters and numbers. She was now attending Alexandria Community College learning to be a dance teacher and artist. She came out as bi sophomore year and was dating a girl named Bo short for Bohemian. Her real name was Bonnie or something like that but apparently only her parents and boss called her that.

Nate was the youngest of the family. He was a good and intelligent kid. He was only sixteen but on track to graduate in the spring, two years early. Nate had come to live with the family ten years ago when he was six years old. His mother had become ill and that is when they learned that Tony was his father via a sperm donation. He had been a skater kid in middle school and when he was sixteen Tony had bought him a motorcycle. Holly remembered thinking that Ziva was going to kill Tony for that one but eventually she accepted it. As long as he drove safely and kept his grades up. Not that, that was any trouble for Nate.

"What's the verdict?" Nate asked when Holly finished checking his arm.

"I don't think it is broken or sprained. I would still put a brace on it when you use it. I will have Chris pick one up for me." Holly explained.

"I just know that Ima is going to blame the bike." Nate sighed.

"Of course she will but tell her the truth." Holly replied.

"Hopefully she will believe me. It would be great if she started to believe that the school bus was more dangerous than the bike." Nate explained.

"Nathan, Eliana and I can both tell you this. Never push your luck with Ziva." Holly warned.

* * *

Holly checked Nate's wrist one more time and then sent a text to Chris asking him to stop by the drug store on the way home. Normally she would have stopped but a bad flu bug was going around and she didn't want to risk Noah catching it and her parents couldn't get it. Because they were in Paris celebrating their ten year wedding anniversary. Noah started to cry and she took him out of his carrier and brought him over to the couch. She looked down into the eyes of her four month old son Noah Donald DiNozzo-McGee. She had known from the second that she found out she was having a boy, that her son's name would be Noah in honor of the brother she had lost. The middle name was a lot easier to decide.

* * *

Holly looked up at her parents wedding photo. She could not believe that ten years had passed already. It seemed like just yesterday she had been serving as Ziva's emergency maid of honor. So much had changed in the past ten years...

* * *

Chris McGee had revealed that he was in love with her at the wedding reception. She had never been very close to him but he had saved her life. So she agreed to go on a date with him. It took a while but after a while she realized just how much they had in common. Mainly how much the missed Noah. They also shared a few common enemies and dealt with similar issues with step-mom's. Holly adored Ziva and Chris loved Delilah but they did shift family dynamics greatly. They dated all through high school but ended up breaking up before college. Holly was heading to Ohio State and Chris was going to MIT. After Senior year Holly moved back home until she could find a job and Chris had come back to work in the cyber department at NCIS. They reconnected and married six months later. Right around a year ago they had learned that Holly was about a month pregnant with Noah. He came a few years earlier than they had planned but was a more than welcome addition to the family.

* * *

McGee and Delilah had been married around eleven years now and their only son Willy J. was ten years old. Like the rest of the McGee's, Willy was smart. Willy idolized Nate and Nate had given him his old skateboard when he got a new one for his fifteenth birthday. Tim had been promoted to Assistant Director five years ago, deputy director two years ago and was going to replace Vance when he retired in July. Delilah was still with the Department Of Defense but had cut back to only three days a week.

Gibbs was still well Gibbs. He was no longer working with NCIS. He was still doing woodworking and drinking way too much coffee and barely talking.

* * *

Vance was about to retire from NCIS and planning on moving back to Chicago. Like Gibbs he was pretty much the same. Both Vance children were out of school. Kayla was a nurse in the Navy and Jared was a police officer.

Bishop ended up breaking up with Jake about a year after Tony and Ziva's wedding. Apparently they had been having problems for years and finally they just couldn't handle anymore. After the divorce, Bishop had moved back to Oklahoma and nobody heard much of her.

Abby never remarried but she did have two more children. Two sisters Dakota and Dana. She adopted them through foster care. Dakota was three when Abby took her in and Dana was eighteen months old. Dakota was now thirteen. She had Abby's, goth style and was talented artist. Dana eleven and more of a jock.

Jimmy and Breena were still happily married. Everybody was pleasantly surprised when Breena announced that she was pregnant shortly after the DiNozzo's wedding. Their only son Donald James was nine years old now. When Donald was four Breena was diagnosed with Uterine cancer. Luckily it was caught early. She ended up having a hysterectomy and preventive course of chemotherapy but was going on five years cancer free.

Ducky sadly was no longer living. He had been gone for two months now but it was still hard for his family to process. It had all happened so quickly. He was fine one day and then the next he called Gibbs crying hysterically because he was lost. Gibbs found him barely a block from his brownstone. He walked his friend home but Ducky kept insisting that it was not his home. Gibbs took him straight to the hospital. At first they were told it was a stroke. He was treated and sent home a few days later. Gibbs moved Ducky into his place and it was a good thing. Because a similar incident happened the next day. He was brought back to the hospital and that's when they got the official diagnosis. Alzheimer's Disease. Just like Ducky's mother had, had. Only his progressed much faster. Within a month he had lost all control of his body and had next to no short term memory. He was also insisting that he was a med student in the UK. After he walked out onto the highway and narrowly avoided being run-over by an eighteen wheeler. Gibbs had no choice but to put him in a nursing home. Within another month he was dead.

* * *

A knock on the front door pulled Holly back to reality. Eliana answered and moments later Chris walked inside. He handed Nate the brace and then joined Holly and Noah on the couch. He put his arm around his wife's shoulders and gently stroked his son's hair.

"How are your parents? They get to France OK?" Chris asked.

"They said the plane ride was great and that they would call in the morning." Holly replied.

"Good" Chris replied.

"Don't forget we are taking them out when they get back." Holly replied.

"I know. You've told me like eight times." Chris replied.

"I am just so happy for them." Holly replied.

"I am too, I cannot believe it's been ten years already." Chris replied.

"Me either, I can't wait to see what the next ten years bring." Holly replied.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think so far? I promise chapter two will be better and actually include Tiva. I just wanted to give a synopsis of the past ten years first. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. A Decade Of Bliss

Tony and Ziva decided to stay in on their first night in Paris. Both were jet lagged and the hotel wasn't just a hotel. They had a lovely view of the Eiffel Tower and the hotel was having a concert downstairs in the lobby. After the concert ended the couple came upstairs and sat on the balcony. Tony grabbed the bottle of wine he had purchased from the market down the street and two glasses. He carried the wine and the glasses out to the balcony and poured Ziva and himself drinks.

"Happy anniversary." Tony said raising his glass.

"Happy anniversary." Ziva replied gently clanking her glass against Tony's.

"I cannot believe it's been ten years already." Tony commented.

"It seems like just yesterday I was calling you to pick up Holly." Ziva recalled.

"Thank you for taking care of her. She needed a mother at that age and that was the one thing I could not be." Tony explained.

"It was no trouble. Holly has always been a delight and Noah was great too." Ziva replied.

"We have the best children ever." Tony replied.

"They are great." Ziva replied.

"We are truly blessed." Tony replied.

"We are and it is all for you." Ziva agreed.

"You are my blessing." Tony said.

"No you are mine." Ziva argued.

* * *

Tony and Ziva finished their wine and walked back into the room. Tony stripped down to his boxer silk boxer shorts and sprawled out on the bed while Ziva went into the bathroom and changed into her lingerie. While he waited Tony grabbed his toiletry bag and searched for the cardboard box of condoms. He searched the bag three times and never found the box.

"Shit!" Tony cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked stepping into the room.

"I forgot the condoms." Tony replied.

"It's OK we don't need them." Ziva assured.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Tony I am forty-six years old. I haven't gone through menopause yet but what are the odds? Besides I have been infertile for twenty years. There is no risk of a baby and we are both clean." Ziva explained.

"Well if you are sure." Tony replied.

* * *

Ziva climbed onto the bed with Tony and climbed into his arms. Tony gently kissed her up and down her back, while she ran her hand up and down his leg. Tony stopped for a minute and studied his wife of ten years. She had aged over the past decade but she was just as beautiful as the day he married her. Her hair had begun to gray and her face had become a little wrinkled. Still her skin was soft and her hair shined in the sun. He on the other hand had become and old man. His hair was completely gray now and thinning, and he somehow had more wrinkles than Gibbs. Of course he was nearly sixty years old and his life had not exactly been easy. Sometimes he wondered what exactly she saw in him. Not that he was complaining. He could not imagine his life with anybody else.

"Tony are you alright?" Ziva asked.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am." Tony replied.

* * *

Naturally the sex was amazing. Ziva lay on the bed and closed her eyes. Tony lay beside her, snoring softly. Words could not express how much she loved that man. He made the past decade of her life absolutely perfect and renewed her faith in love. Her only real regret was not being able to give him any children. He said that he was happy with the kids that he had but she saw how he had interacted with Willy and Jamie when they were tiny and the girls that Abby had adopted. They had Nate but he was six years old before he joined the family and so independent. They had looked into adoption about five years ago but most people felt they were too old to get a baby. They looked into surrogacy as well but after interviewing candidates it just didn't feel right. Maybe it was good for some people but it just wasn't for them. So they once again decided that they were happy with their family the way it was. Still she couldn't help but wish that she had a baby.

"Ziva are you alright?" Tony asked sitting up in bed.

"I am fine." Ziva lied.

"No you aren't, you are crying." Tony observed.

"I just wish that I could give you a baby." Ziva sniffed.

"I told you our family is perfect just the way it is." Tony replied.

"I just want to know what it feels like to be pregnant. For more than nine weeks. I want to feel kicks and see a baby on a sonogram. Not just a bean." Ziva explained.

"Oh Ziva" Tony whispered.

* * *

The late night conversation with Breena left Tony with a heavy heart. He felt for Ziva. He had heard of this happening to woman around her age. If they did not have children they regretted never getting pregnant and those who did have kids pined for another. He hurt for her but there was very little that they could do. When they got back to the states they could look into surrogacy again but that wasn't what Ziva wanted. She wanted to carry a baby. It came as a huge relief to her that she woke up and did not remember the previous night. She was already awake and sitting out on the balcony when he woke up. He tossed on clothes, brushed his teeth, and joined her outside. He climbed onto the bench beside her and pulled her into his arms. She buried her head in his chest and he rested his chin in her soft hair.

"I love you." Ziva whispered.

"I want so many more years with you." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Ziva are still just as in love as when they first met. Any guesses on the big surprise awaiting Tony and Ziva.**


	3. Homecoming Surprise

Holly positioned the right half of the banner on the wall directly across from the front door. Her parents were due home from their vacation that day and Holly had been planning a huge celebration. She planned the celebration months ago and it was originally supposed to take place on the real anniversary. Then about a week before the anniversary, Tony announced that he was surprising Ziva with a two week luxury vacation in Paris. Nothing that Holly could do would even begin to compare with what Tony had planned. Apparently he had been scrimping and saving, and planning for this anniversary since before they were married. Stuff like that is why Holly loved her dad. She remembered when she turned sixteen her dad acted like he forgot her birthday. Holly tried to brush it off but then her dad announced that he was giving Eliana, her old bike and that everybody else would be going to the movies that night but Holly would need to stay home and wait for the cable guy. She ended up getting so mad that she took the city bus to Gibbs's house instead of taking the school bus home. When she got there, there was a cherry red mini cooper parked in the driveway. Just like the one that Ziva used to have. She asked Gibbs about it and he said that the car was hers. It had all be planned. That was nothing compared to what Tony had done for Ziva.

"Does this look good?" Chris asked.

"It's perfect." Holly assured.

"So are we all ready?" Chris asked.

"I just have a few things to take care of when they are on the way here." Holly explained.

"So I should go pick Noah up from my dad's?" Chris asked.

"Go" Holly replied.

"It's just me!" Nate called stepping through the front door.

"How was school, Nathan?" Holly asked.

"I got an A on my Science Fair. It is automatically entered in the school fair." Nate explained.

"Congratulations little dude." Chris replied.

"That is amazing Nate! I am so proud of you!" Holly cried.

"Thanks guys but it's really no big deal. Anyone with a seventy five or higher is eligible and ninety or higher is automatically entered." Nate explained.

"That is a huge deal, Nate." Holly replied.

"Where's the crazy hippie?" Nate asked.

"Still at work." Holly replied.

"When is she do back?" Nate asked.

"Twenty minutes or so." Holly replied.

"And when are mom and dad due home?" Nate asked.

"It's going to be a couple of hours at least." Chris replied.

"Their plane is due to land in an hour but I don't know if it's on time and after they land they have to get their luggage and car. Plus it's a half hour drive from the air port." Holly added.

"I am going to get a head start on my homework then. Unless you need help." Nate replied.

"We are good." Holly assured.

* * *

After Nate went up to his room Chris left to pick up Noah. Holly took advantage of her time alone and went upstairs. She stepped into "Noah's room". She was still struggling with the grief when the family moved and her therapist had suggested moving Noah's things into one of the rooms at the new house and making a room for him. It was supposed to be temporary to ease the transition but Tony took comfort in the setup as well and it ended up sticking. Though the room had since begun to double as a guestroom/work-space. It for the most part looked just like the room where Noah had spent his thirteen years. Even with the love and accommodations her family made for her. It was still hard for Holly to cope with her brother's death. Mainly she struggled with special occasions, such as today or at the birth of her son. Times like today she really needed her beloved family.

"Soul sister! Soul brother I am home!" Eliana cried.

"How was your day?" Holly asked.

"Purely magical. How was yours?" Eliana replied.

"It was good." Holly replied.

"Where is my soul brother?" Eliana asked.

"Finishing his homework." Holly replied.

"Heard anything from mom and dad?" Eliana asked.

"No but I am guessing about an hour and a half." Holly replied.

"Wonderful!" Eliana cried.

* * *

An hour passed and their still was not a word heard from Tony or Ziva. Chris arrived home and brought McGee and Delilah with him. Willy was computer club but would be dropped off at the DiNozzo house afterwords. Not long after that Abby arrived, followed by Jimmy and Jamie. Breena had, had a cancer screening that afternoon and she was always anxious afterwords. Though everybody was sure that it would be negative. Gibbs was the last to arrive but he had been putting the finishing touches on Tony and Ziva's gift. Not long after Gibbs arrived Nate came downstairs.

"Where are mom and dad?" Nate asked.

"Not arrived yet." Holly replied.

"Really? I checked flight tracker and their plane landed two hours ago. Have they called you or anything?" Nate asked.

"No but I am sure they just forgot. They are bound to be jet-lagged." Holly replied.

"Plus cellphones are so wasteful and should only be operated in emergency situations." Eliana added.

* * *

After hearing Nate's revelation about the flight landing. Holly stepped into the kitchen and began to heat up the appetizers. She had cooked everything the night before but almost everything needed to be reheated. She was reaching for a can of artichokes to finish off the spinach dip. When she heard her phone ringing. She hastily rinsed her hands and then dried them on a dish towel before picking up her ringing Samsung Galaxy 15.

"Hello?"

"Holly it's me."

"Oh dad! I was just putting dinner in, are you going to be back soon?"

"We are about five minutes away but I would take the dinner back to your place. Ziva is really sick and she is just going to go to bed."

"Oh well I could keep it over here for you and just get pizza for Chris and me. I have food for Noah and he can't have dinner because it has tree nuts in it."

"No Ziva can't handle smells. I was going to make soup for us. Something hearty but not too smelly for me and the kids, and plain broth for Ziva."

"OK just let me know if you need anything."

"Will do but we should be fine with the kids. Besides I don't want you to risk Noah getting sick."

* * *

Holly wished her father well and then hung up. She turned off the microwave and re-wrapped her leftovers. She put the still cold leftover back in the fridge and took the warm food into the living room with her.

"Everybody I have some bad news. My dad just called. Ziva is sick and they just want to be alone. I am going to have to reschedule again but I will let you know as soon as Ziva is feeling better." Holly explained.

"Tell Ziver to feel better." Gibbs replied.

"We understand." McGee assured.

"Poor Ziva" Abby sighed.

"I hope that she is better soon." Jimmy added.

"Just send her good energy and she will be fine." Eliana added.

"What's wrong with her?" Nate asked.

"I don't know. Tony just said that she was feeling sick and she would just be going to bed as soon as she go home." Holly explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Ziva's health will be a main concern of the next couple chapters. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas to all who celebrate.**


	4. Concerns

Tony was becoming increasingly more concerned for his wife. She had become extremely ill, on the plane ride home from their lovely vacation in Paris. At first they had just brushed it off as air sickness but she did not get better after the plane landed. He wondered about stomach flu but he never became sick nor did the couple they had befriended on the trip. After that Tony began to suspect food-poisoning but it had been a week and Ziva still had not recovered. She had spent the past seven days in bed, puking her guts out half of the day and too exhausted and weak to get out of bed the rest of the day. By the morning of the seventh day Tony was beyond terrified. He had known Ziva for eleven years and he had never seen her this sick. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched as she retched over the toilet.

"Again?" Tony asked.

"I have not gotten sick today but I feel horrible." Ziva explained.

"I am sorry. Do you want me to help you back to bed?" Tony asked.

"I am fine." Ziva assured pulling herself up.

* * *

Tony watched as Ziva closed the toilet and then stumbled out of the bathroom. He rushed over to the bed and pulled her sheets back. He waited for her to walk over to him and climb into the bed. Instead she walked over to her closet. Took out one of the pant suits she wore to work and walked back into the bathroom. He dropped the sheets and rushed back over to the bathroom door.

"Why are you getting dressed?" Tony asked from the doorway.

"I am going back to work today." Ziva explained.

"Work? Are you crazy? You have been puking your guts out for a week. I know you haven't thrown-up today but you are still nauseous and weak." Tony explained.

"I need to go back to work. I have missed nearly a month. I don't have that many off days left and I want to be able to take off for Eliana's birthday." Ziva explained.

"I am sure that she will understand." Tony offered.

"No Tony I am not contagious and I...I just want things to be as normal as possible." Ziva explained.

"What do you mean as normal as possible?" Tony asked.

"So it is easier when I you know..." Ziva started.

"I know what?" Tony asked.

"I can't discuss this now. We will talk this afternoon." Ziva replied kissing him softly on the lips.

* * *

Staying focused on work was impossible for Tony that afternoon. All he could think about was the conversation he had, had with Ziva on the way out that door that morning. What did she mean when she said that "Going back to work would make it easier." Would make what easier? Then what did she mean by "when she"? Deep down he had a very strong suspicion but he prayed that was not the case. Because his suspicion was that Ziva was preparing for her death. He knew that she had been sick but she wasn't dying sick. But what if she was?

"Everything alright, Tony?" Agent Myers asked.

"I am worried about Ziva." Tony admitted.

"She still sick?" Agent Myers asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Has she been to a doctor?" Agent Myers asked.

"Not yet and you know Ziva. If it weren't for the yearly physical required by the school district. She would never go to the doctor." Tony explained.

"When's her physical?" Agent Myers asked.

"She just had one in November around her birthday." Tony explained.

"And she was fine then?" Agent Myers asked.

"Healthy as a horse." Tony replied.

"Well I am sure that she just fine." Agent Myers assured.

* * *

Ziva sat alone in the back corner of the teacher's lounge. She had felt horrible for a week now but she had convinced herself that she was well enough to return to work that day. She had been fine until about halfway through second period. Then she had to rush out of her class and barely made it to the bathroom before she got sick. Her friend Mrs. Tucker one of the seventh grade math teachers had found her and offered to take her home on her planning period. Unfortunately that was not until fifth period. It was currently about halfway through fourth period and Ziva was wondering if she would make it. She felt terrible and she had been sick nine times in the past hour. Suddenly a strong wave of nausea washed over her. Before she could even move she had thrown-up all over her legs and feet. She pulled herself up but the motion of standing made her sick again. She set her eyes on the faculty bathroom in the back of the teacher's lounge. She started to walk but with every step she only became more dizzy and more nauseous. After only two steps, she began to throw-up with every step. She made it halfway across the room and then the dizziness and nausea took over.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk, relieved that no cases had been called in all day. Because he was far too nervous to go into the field. He had already told his team that if no cases were called in by lunch time. He would dismiss them for the day. It was only eleven forty-five and his team did not take lunch until one in the afternoon but he was considering just taking the rest of the day but he had taken almost three weeks off and if Ziva were deathly ill. Then he would need a lot more time. His computer went to sleep and the screen flashed to his screen-saver An image of himself and Ziva on the beach the previous summer. Ziva had a big smile on her face and her skin was kissed by the sun. She looked so perfect and healthy. That was barely six months ago and now she was so pale and sick looking right now. After a while he dismissed himself to go and get a cup of water from the cooler. When her returned three minutes later Agent Willard was over at his desk, talking on the desk phone.

"Hold on he just walked into the bullpen." Agent Willard said into the phone.

"What's going on? Do we have a case?" Tony asked.

"Tony that was the principal from the school Ziva works at. She collapsed in the teacher's lounge. She was taken away in an ambulance." Agent Willard explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Ziva, hopefully she will get some answers and quick. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Life Altering

Tony had learned long ago that it was never a good thing when a personal call came through his work phone. With the exception of meeting Ziva. Though he did wish that was under better circumstance than his daughter starting her period. Besides that none of the personal calls to his work phone were ever even close to good. That was how he learned of Holly's suicide attempt, how he learned that Eliana had run away from home when she was in the ninth grade, and how he learned that Nate's birth-mother had died. A personal call to the office was also how he learned that Breena had cancer. Apparently his work number was the only number Jimmy could think of and so he ended up having to break the news to the others. Now his own wife was in the hospital and God only knew what was wrong with her and how long she would have with her family. He tried to shake away the bad thoughts and be positive. Maybe this was nothing maybe it was just a killer stomach virus or maybe a severe case of food poisoning. Yes it could be something bad but Ziva was strong. Still it would be wise to contact the children. He knew that Eliana NEVER had her phone on her at work and Nate wouldn't be able to answer his phone in class. So his best bet would be to call Holly and have her get in contact with her siblings. His hands still shaking he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed his eldest daughter's number.

"Hello?"

"Holly is that you?"

"Dad I am in the middle of a class what's going on?"

"Ziva was taken to the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know she's been sick since we got home and then she just collapsed at work today."

"Which hospital?"

"Georgetown"

"OK I will get a somebody to watch my class and be right there."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course anything."

"Can you call your siblings and let them know what's going and either you or Eliana can pick Nate up."

"I'll get him, his school is only three minutes from here."

* * *

Holly got somebody to watch her class and informed the principal that she was leaving early so that he could find a substitute. She jumped into the driver's seat of her car, called Chris and Eliana, and then sped down the road towards Nate's school. She had a feeling that her family was about to change drastically. She just hoped that it was in a positive way.

* * *

Eliana stepped into the dance hall. She had adored ballet her entire life and was ecstatic to be able to teach it. She was just a student teacher right now but before she knew it she wold be graduated and teaching her own class. She was hoping to get a job teaching the special needs dance class that met every other Wednesday but she would be happy anywhere. She had just finished dressing when she was met by the owner and head master of the Ballet Hall, Madame Nancy.

"Eliana your sister called me. Your mom is in the hospital. You may take as long as you need and our thoughts are with her." Madame Nancy explained.

"Oh OK..." Eliana stammered.

* * *

Ziva David-DiNozzo was alone in her hospital room and for that she was grateful. She loved her family but she was appreciating the moment of tranquility before he family arrived and began swarming her with concern and tears. She had been sick for a while now not a long time but long enough to be concerned about her future. She had already decided that if she were really sick and there was no hope. That she wanted to spend her final days with her family. Not lying in some hospital being pumped full of chemicals. Once it got to the point where she became dependent she would end it all and that would be that. Of course if she did have a fighting chance she would deal with the hospitalizations and drugs but only if she had a fighting chance.

* * *

Nate jumped at the sound of the lunch bell. They had replaced the bell system over Christmas break with a high tech system and the bells were about three times as the school's tired old system had been and Nate was still getting used to the new chime. He grabbed his books and school tablet, and tossed them into his backpack following his classmates into the hallway. Following a series of students complaining about having to have the last lunch shift of the day. Even though almost everybody had, had the same schedule since the start of the year. Nate was just about to meet up with his classmate Johnny and Tiberius when the quick two tone chime rang out, signaling that an announcement was about to be made.

" _Will Nathan Kingston-DiNozzo please report to the front office immediately? Nathan Kingston-DiNozzo to the office immediately"_ Principal Cartwright called over the loud speaker.

"Dang Nate what did ya do?" Tiberius asked.

"Or who? Ya gonna lose it today man?" Johnny asked, he had been obsessed with losing his virginity since the start of the year.

"I didn't do anything and I am not checking myself out early on conquest to get laid." Nate explained.

"Then what's up?" Tiberius asked.

"I don't know." Nate sighed.

* * *

Tony paced back and fourth on the floor of the hospital. He had been waiting for two hours and they still wouldn't tell him everything. He stopped for a moment and looked over at his wife who was lying asleep on a hospital bed. He was scared to death but knew that he had to be brave for her. She was the one who was sick after all. Still he couldn't go through "it" again. It being the loss of a spouse. Ziva had taught him to love again and now he could be losing her too.

"Tony?" Ziva asked sitting up.

"What is it? Do you need something?" Tony asked.

"I am fine. I was just wondering if you had heard from the doctor yet." Ziva replied.

"No news yet." Tony sighed.

"I do not want to linger." Ziva said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"If this is something bad. I do not want to linger. I want to spend my days with you and the kids. Not in the hospital and when it's my time. It's my time." Ziva explained.

"If that's what you want." Tony agreed reluctantly.

* * *

Seeing just how much her statement had hurt Tony made Ziva feel terrible but it was true. She did not want to linger and at least the truth was out. So whatever the results showed, Tony knew her wishes and sometimes that was all you could do.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs. DiNozzo." Dr. Frances called stepping into the room.

"Afternoon Dr. Frances." Ziva replied.

"I have your test results." Dr Frances asked.

"What are they?" Ziva asked bracing for the worst.

"Well the reason you passed out today is due to anemia and severe dehydration. We have set you up on an IV drip and you are just about back to normal though we would like to observe you overnight just to be sure. However anemia and dehydration are not the reasons for your recent bouts nausea and vomiting." Dr. Frances explained.

"Then what's wrong with me?" Ziva asked.

"Congratulations Mrs. DiNozzo you are pregnant." Dr. Frances explained.

* * *

 **A/N: YAY a Tiva baby! Anything is possible. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Unexpected Results

Ziva looked up at Tony hoping that his facial expression would give her some sort of answer. Instead he just gave her an even more confused glance. Over twenty years ago she had been told that another pregnancy was impossible for her. The doctor gave her some long, medical jargon filled explanation about her uterus being damaged by the hit she took. Then that fall during her yearly feminine health exam, the doctor had told her that she was likely about to enter menopause. She was due to start her period a few days earlier. She had even brought supplies to Paris "just in case" but her visitor never came and she had suspected that menopause was part of her problem. Now here some doctor was telling her that she was expecting. It had to be a mistake. Probably a mix-up in the lab. Just like in those cheesy medical shows her co-workers were always gushing about. Down the hall there was probably some poor twenty-something newlywed being told that she was not only menopausal but also dying of some rare form of cancer. While her husband tearfully held her in his arms. They would be planning on scattering her ashes in Maui where they had honeymooned just six short months prior. When a handsome doctor would burst in and shout that there had been a mix up and she was in fact pregnant. The screen would cut to some ditsy looking, large breasted lab tech standing dumbfounded and probably mishandling yet another blood vile. Then it would be in Tony and Ziva's room. An old doctor who was probably ten years past retirement age would be explaining to them that Ziva was dying of cancer and Tony would fall to the ground ripping his shirt open and crying to the Gods about their cruelest trick. Then there would be a scene in the hospital cafeteria where the trio was arguing over who had made the mistake. There would be a big hearing filled with shouting and arguments. Big busted lab tech would probably try to flirt her way out of it. Then some frazzled looking doctor would declare that all three had been at fault and either discipline would follow or all three would be let off with only a "stern" warning. Yes that was it, it was a mistake.

"Are you alright, Mrs. DiNozzo?" Dr. Frances asked.

"There has to be some sort of mistake. I am too old and they said I could not have anymore children after my miscarriage." Ziva argued.

"Well I wouldn't say you are too old. My sister just a baby last year and she is two years older than you. As for the infertility thing. I really can't answer that one. I can get you an ultrasound to confirm the pregnancy but we ran the blood-work three times and got the same result each time." Dr. Frances explained.

"No this is impossible." Ziva reasoned.

"We want an ultrasound. At least to make sure that everything is developing properly." Tony replied.

"I will speak with our obstetrics department." Dr. Frances replied.

* * *

Down the hall a small party had gathered to hold vigil and wait for Ziva's test results. The David-DiNozzo children sat in a row on one couch. Chris sat on the arm and rubbed his wife's shoulders. He was trying to be brave for her but his eyes were filled with concern for his mother in law. He had dropped Noah off at his aunt Sarah's house and rushed over as soon as Holly had called. Holly sat on the cushion on the far left. Her eyes were puffy from crying but her face was stoic. Like her husband she was trying to be strong but in her case it was for her younger siblings. On the middle cushion Eliana sat, reading a book about holistic medicine, every so often she would name off something that had probably caused the illness and how she had told Ziva to be more natural. Nate sat on the far right, he didn't care if boys weren't supposed to cry. He had already lost one mom to a horrible disease. He didn't want to lose Ziva too. It was taking everything he had not to run away but he knew that his family had enough to worry about. Scattered around the room were McGee and Delilah, Abby, Jimmy and Breena, Vance, and Gibbs. Julia Fielding-McGee now Julia Kline hobbled into the room. Being nearly nine months pregnant made it impossible for her to wear her prosthetic leg and she was dependent on crutches.

"Have you heard anything?" Julia asked.

"Not yet but my dad said he would come out as soon as there was news." Holly replied.

"How long has it been?" Julia asked.

"Too long" Nate replied.

"I am sure that she is just fine. Her aura was bright." Eliana assure.

"It's been about two hours but tests take time." Holly replied.

"Tell me about it." Julia agreed..

* * *

Tony took a seat beside Ziva's hospital bed. For the first time since they arrived he felt like he could relax. Looking back pregnancy really wasn't that shocking given Ziva's symptoms. He had heard of woman getting pregnant later in life and nothing was one hundred percent accurate. So it was plausible that Ziva could somehow become pregnant. In spit of being told that she was infertile. As calmed as he was by the news. He could see how nervous and confused it had made Ziva. Not because this pregnancy was undesired but because of how unlikely it was. Really what were the odds? A woman who has been infertile for twenty years getting pregnant at forty-six? He should get her to buy some lottery tickets. All kidding aside he was ecstatic about the news and could not wait to see the ultrasound. He had loved looking at the twins for the first time.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo. I am Dr. Teddy." Dr. Teddy introduced.

"Good to meet you doctor." Tony replied.

"Shalom" Ziva added.

"OK according to Dr. Frances you wanted a sonogram to confirm pregnancy." Dr. Teddy recalled.

"Yes doctor" Ziva replied.

"And when was your last sexual encounter?" Dr. Teddy asked.

"Three almost four weeks ago now." Ziva replied.

"And before that?" Dr. Teddy asked.

"Eight months ago when our teenage son and adult daughter were both away." Ziva replied.

"So you'd be about three weeks along then." Dr. Teddy asked.

"I suppose" Ziva replied.

"Well lets get you set up." Dr. Teddy replied.

Dr. Teddy pushed the portable ultrasound machine up to Ziva's bed. He squirted some jelly on her stomach and positioned the wand. He flipped the machine on and quickly adjusted the screen to where Tony and Ziva could see it as well as he could.

"I am going to start out by saying that it is hard for even me to see babies this early and I have been at this for twenty years. So don't feel bad if you can't pick anything up." Dr. Teddy assured.

"Good to know" Ziva replied.

"Oh wow this is interesting." Dr. Teddy commented.

* * *

 **A/N: What does Dr. Teddy find so interesting? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. The Surprise Of A Lifetime

Tony fixed his eyes on the ultrasound machine and tried to figure out what was so interesting. All he could see was a blueish gray image with what looked like three tiny dots on the screen. He didn't remember it being this hard to make sense of the twins ultrasound. Of course Kate was already seven weeks in before she found out she was pregnant and due to Kate's insurance plan they didn't get an ultrasound until the twenty first week. By then the babies were clearly babies. Of course they were kind of thrown through a loop when they learned that it was more than one baby.

"What is so interesting?" Ziva finally asked.

"You will need another ultrasound in a few weeks but it appears that you are carrying triplets." Dr. Teddy explained.

"I'm sorry, did you say tri...triplets?" Tony asked.

"As in three babies?" Ziva gasped.

"Yes if you squint you can see three tiny black dots in the middle of the screen. Those are your babies and they are growing well." Dr. Teddy explained.

"They are so tiny!" Ziva gasped.

"Well they are very new." Dr. Teddy laughed.

"And everything is good with Ziva? Blood pressure and all the other pre-natal business?" Tony asked.

"All her tests are good and we are giving her a prescription for her morning sickness." Dr. Teddy explained.

"Medication? How will I keep it down?" Ziva asked.

"It's a patch." Dr. Teddy replied.

"So I wear a patch for a few weeks and then I am going to be fine?" Ziva asked.

"Well due to your age and the fact that you are carrying multiples. You are considered high risk. You will need to see a doctor every two weeks and a high risk specialist once a month." Dr. Teddy explained.

"Are you saying that I am too old?" Ziva asked.

"No but after thirty five woman are at a higher risk for complications and birth defects and unfortunately miscarriage and pregnancy loss. Same for multiples" Dr. Teddy explained.

"But everything is OK now?" Tony asked.

"Everything is fine. Ziva will rest here tonight, go home tomorrow and have her first official OBG/YN appointment in two weeks. She will see a high risk specialist and you will be just fine." Dr. Teddy assured.

"How do you know?" Ziva asked.

"Because I have faith in you." Dr. Teddy replied.

* * *

In the moments after Dr. Teddy left Tony and Ziva found themselves looking deep into each others eyes. Saying that the couple was in shock was an understatement. Just that morning they had thought that Ziva would never have children and that it was something severely wrong with Ziva. They were preparing for goodbyes and now they had gotten the best news. Their family would not be shrinking but growing. The truly crazy thing was that the pregnancy itself was not even the biggest shock the couple had received that day. The biggest shock the couple had received. Was the fact that Ziva was not carrying one baby, not two, but three. The couple was simultaneously over the moon excited and scared to death. Their nest was about to be empty. Eliana was going to move into an RV when she graduated and Nate was graduating two years early and would be off to Ohio State in the fall. Now there nest was doubling up again and their brood was doubling.

"Oh Tony" Ziva gasped.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked.

"I am just in shock. I mean triplets." Ziva replied.

"I know it is the biggest shock." Tony replied.

"Are you OK with it?" Ziva asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have wanted babies with you since the day I met you and now I am finally getting my wish." Tony explained.

"I have wanted the same thing." Ziva replied.

"The kids are going to be so excited!" Tony squealed.

"They will be but I want to wait until were are sure that everything is still good before we tell even the children. At least until the six week check and for everybody else not until the second trimester after the tests to make sure that the babies are all healthy." Ziva explained.

"Of course" Tony agreed.

* * *

Back in the waiting room, the waiting was really starting to wear on the DiNozzo children. By that time it was down to them, Chris and Gibbs. Everybody else needed to get home to their own children except for Julia who just needed to relax. Nate had long since given up on controlling his emotions, Eliana had set down her book and was actually talking to Chris about actual medical diagnoses that Ziva maybe receiving. Holly was now lying with her head in Chris's chest. She most of all wanted this to be merely a terrible nightmare.

"Alright everybody, I have news on Ziva." Tony called.

"How is she, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"She is just fine. They are keeping her overnight and sending her home with meds." Tony explained.

"And she is going to be OK?" Holly asked.

"Yes" Tony assured.

"So what is wrong with her? Because I have some holistic medications I can get for her that I am sure is far better than those horrid chemicals." Eliana offered.

"I will consult with her doctor before I go giving her anything besides her prescription." Tony replied.

"Well what's wrong with her? Why aren't you telling us?" Nate asked.

"It's nothing serious but Ziva isn't ready to announce her official diagnosis just yet." Tony replied.

* * *

It was nearing the end of visiting hours and the three DiNozzo children had returned home; relieved and exhausted. Tony was spending the night with his wife. Holly had packed a bag for him and dropped it off at the hospital and he was currently sitting on the chair by Ziva's bedside watching the evening news. Ziva was sleeping peacefully her black hair was flowing out behind her and she had the ultrasound print out in her hands and huge grin on her face. The door opened softly and Tony looked up expecting it to be a doctor or nurse coming in to check on Ziva. Instead he was shocked when he saw Gibbs walking towards them.

"Oh hi, dad." Tony greeted.

"Hi Tony and congratulations." Gibbs replied.

"Congratulations?" Tony questioned.

"Oh come on Tony I am not an idiot. "She is going to be fine but she isn't ready to say exactly what is wrong with her yet?" What else could that mean besides Ziver being pregnant?" Gibbs asked.

"She is only four weeks in and she is considered high risk. So she wants to wait until after the tests in the second trimester to announce anything." Tony explained.

"My lips are sealed." Gibbs promised a huge smile breaking out across his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Three DiNozzo babies? How's that for a surprise? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

 **A/N 2: Please vote in the poll on my profile regaurding the triplets genders.**

 **A/N 3: How are you taking the news about Michael? I am devestated even though I haven't really watched since Cote left.**


	8. Ever Growing Family

Keeping the triplets secret was proving to be far harder than Tony and Ziva had first anticipated. Both ended up having to break the news to their bosses and certain co-workers almost immediately. Tony needed to tell HR for insurance purposes and Vance needed to know so that Tony would be easily dismissed should something come up with Ziva. As for Ziva she had to break the news to her boss because Dr. Teddy had advised her to take it easy in the first and second trimesters and warned that she would be spending the third trimester on bed rest but could end up being put on total bed rest at any time. Luckily for her the principal of her school had dealt with a difficult pregnancy herself and was incredibly understanding. Ziva now had a teaching assistant and a few of the more difficult students had been transferred to other teachers. It was the people in Tony and Ziva's personal circles who were making it nearly impossible to keep the secret. By the sixth week Ziva had already put on a little weight and her fitted shirts showed the small belly. Besides that everybody was growing increasingly curious about Ziva's diagnosis and all sorts of rumors were flying. Now here they were two weeks out from the news and the day of Ziva's first official examination. In the two weeks since she had discovered she was pregnant Ziva's morning sickness had greatly diminished. She still spent a good chunk of the morning in the bathroom but lucky for her the doctors had got her on the right treatments and she could manage. Ziva's appointment was scheduled for three and Tony had already gotten permission to leave early. Unless he was literately at a crime scene. Ziva had opted to leave as soon as her sixth period ended even though that was nearly an hour and a half before her appointment. She had dressed in a loose fitting blouse and pair of maternity work pants.

"I will get there as close to three as possible." Tony said kissing Ziva on the lips.

"Don't stress too much remember how Breena and Delilah would always complain about their doctors being late?" Ziva recalled.

"I know but I still don't want to miss anything." Tony explained.

"I don't think it will be too exciting today. They are just going to make sure that everything is still forming properly and the ultrasound will still be merely dots." Ziva reminded.

"I know but I want to be there for everything. This is kind of a huge deal!" Tony cried.

"I know but keep your voice down. Eliana is still at Sunrise Yoga but Nate is up and around." Ziva reminded.

"Right sorry" Tony apologized.

"Hey just a few more hours. Unless there are problems and I have to miscarry." Ziva explained.

"Don't say the M word it's going to be fine. These babies are DiNozzos and Davids. They've been fighting since they were single cells." Tony reminded.

"I know but at my age and with triplets." Ziva reminded.

"It will be fine." Tony finished.

* * *

Eliana shifted nervously on the exam table. She always felt so out of place in a doctor's office. After using almost exclusively holistic medicines her entire adult life but female health was the one thing that she felt should be handled by a Medical Doctor not a Medicine Woman or Shawman. She remembered Breena's bout with uterine cancer and how it was only caught by gynecological visits. Then a few years later her friend Shelby's mom died from undected cervical cancer. After that she made sure to get regular check-ups. Though she did like Dr. Rutherford. His cousin was a midwife and he had her business card right beside the cards of the other prenatal physicians.

"I trust that everything is good." Eliana commented as Dr. Rutherford re-entered the room.

"Now it says here that your primary sexual partner is a female named "Bohemian" but have you had any known sexual encounters with a man in the past seven weeks or so?" Dr. Rutherford asked.

"Bo is a Male to Female transsexual. She is not yet on testosterone because she promised wanted to wait until she completed beauty school." Eliana explained.

"Well do you two ever have um traditional sex?" Dr. Rutherford asked.

"From time to time Bo's male urges will surface and we will satisfy each other in that way. Why is this so important?" Eliana asked.

"Well Miss. David my tests are showing you as seven weeks pregnant." Dr. Rutherford explained.

"April Fools Day is weeks away." Eliana reminded.

"I am not joking with you. I will run an ultrasound to confirm and then refer you to a list of doctors I know that Dr. Wayne at least is in your plan." Dr. Rutherford explained.

"What about your cousin?" Eliana asked.

"You will have to confirm with your insurance agency that they cover prenatal care from a midwife. However Bella will see you even without insurance but her prices are high due to her overhead for the practice." Dr. Rutherford explained.

"She is who I want to see." Eliana insisted.

* * *

Holly opened the door and stepped into the familiar waiting room. She had just been in here two months earlier for her post natal check up. Now here she was back again and possibly pregnant again already. Chris and her had wanted three kids but they had agreed to wait until Noah was two before trying for number two. That was their plan but it was looking like God had other plans. Because about a week earlier Noah had started rejecting her milk. She had asked in the parenting board she was in if it was normal to start weening this early. One of the other mothers had asked if she had noticed a change in her milk. Holly found some frozen that she had pumped for Noah before all this started. She thawed it, examined it, and described it to the mother. The other mother advised her to take a pregnancy test. Because when her son had rejected her milk. It was because she was pregnant again and the consistency of the milk was nearly identical.

"My name is Holly DiNozzo and I have a three o'clock work in with Dr. Rutherford." Holly explained to the receptionist.

"He is still with his two o'clock. Please take a seat and he will be with you shortly." The receptionist explained.

"OK" Holly replied.

* * *

Holly walked over and took a seat in the closest single chair. The door leading to the exam rooms opened and a tall olive skinned woman rushed out and dashed for the door. She looked extremely familiar but Holly didn't get a close enough look to determine who it was. The door opened again a few moments later and Dr. Ruffleford's nurse called her name. She stood and started back. As she was walking back the front door opened and two people stepped in but Holly didn't have time to look back at them

"Good afternoon, Mrs. McGee." Dr. Ruffleford greeted.

"Good afternoon, doctor." Holly replied.

"Now I understand that you suspect a second pregnancy?" Dr. Ruffleford commented looking down at her chart.

"Yes, Noah has stopped taking milk and a mother in my parenting group said that was a sign of pregnancy." Dr. Ruffleford explained.

"I will run a quick blood test and then we can proceed from there." Dr. Rutherford replied.

"Thank you and thanks for working me in." Holly replied.

"It's no problem." Dr. Rutherford assured.

* * *

Tony and Ziva stepped into the small doctor's office. It was a shared office one doctor was a standard gynecologist and the other was the OBG/YN Tony and Ziva had chosen to use. Ziva, Holl, and Eliana all saw the gynecologist that worked there and he spoke very highly of the obstetrician. So it was a natural choice. As they were entering the saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair stepping into the hallway.

"Tony is that, Holly?" Ziva asked.

"It looks like her but it can't be." Tony replied.

* * *

Ziva checked in with the receptionist and was handed a clip-board. She answered most of the questions with relative ease and then handed the form over to Tony so he could answer the "Father Questions". Tony had a little more trouble but he had to recall back to some things with the twins. He also accidentally read something from the Mother section and turned green for a minute. Fifteen minutes after the forms were filled out Tony and Ziva were in the exam room.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, I am Dr. John Wayne." Dr. Wayne introduced.

"No way! John Wayne! Were you named after the Duke?! Are you related to him?!" Tony cried.

"No I am actually named after my great-grandfather but he was named after the preferred name of my great-great-grandmother's favorite student." Dr. Wayne explained.

"NO WAY! DO YOU HAVE ANY OLD CLASS PHOTOS!" Tony cried.

"Tony! Stop fangirling! We are here to check on the babies!" Ziva warned.

"Yes mam" Tony sighed.

"I'll tell you what. If you don't do anything stupid in the delivery room I will bring you a few mementos." Dr. Wayne offered.

"Deal" Tony agreed.

"This isn't my first rodeo." Dr. Wayne laughed.

* * *

Much to the relief of both Tony and Ziva everything was perfect with all three babies and Ziva. Ziva was given an appointment for two weeks later and the couple left with a copy of the ultrasound. Ziva checked out at the desk and the couple took each others hands and walked towards the front door. As they were leaving the hallway door opened and that same girl rushed out.

"Mom, dad?" Holly gasped.

"Holly?" Tony questioned.

"What are all of you doing here?" Eliana gasped stepping in the door.

"What are you doing here?" Holly questioned.

"I'm pregnant" Eliana explained.

"Pregnant but Bo is a girl." Tony commented.

"She's trans but hasn't begun the transition yet." Eliana explained.

"OK well that explains the weird camel toe but why are you guys here?!" Holly questioned.

"Why are you here? Are you having problems?" Tony asked.

"No I am uh I am pregnant again." Holly admitted.

"Oh that's so cool! We can be pregnant together!" Eliana cried.

"Yeah that is great and now two out of three questions are answered. So why are you guys here?!" Holly demanded.

"Well we were going to wait until tonight at the dinner table but I guess the cow is out of the bag." Ziva remarked.

"It's cat sweetie." Tony reminded.

"Oh who has the time! Anyway I am pregnant." Ziva explained.

"Three pregnant girls in one family! Oh how delightful!" Eliana squealed.

"That is amazing but I thought they said it was impossible." Holly gasped.

"It was but we are pregnant and we are having triplets." Ziva replied.

"No way! Triplets! I am having twins!" Holly cried.

"I am just having one but one little flower is just as beautiful as an entire field." Eliana added.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought that it would be interesting if all three woman were pregnant at the same time. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Thoughts

That evening Tony was lying on the couch, his feet propped up on the arm, and his shoes tossed lazily on the floor. Ziva had gone to bed already, Eliana was talking to Bo, and Nate was off playing soccer with Johnny and Tiberius. Leaving the house totally silent. As he lay there Tony reflected on how peaceful things were. Silence was a rare thing in the DiNozzo household. There was always something happening; either Ziva would be shouting in frustration while grading papers, Eliana was dancing or doing some chant, or Nate was play guitar or "jumping on the bed". Silence would become even more rare once the triplets arrived. Tony tried to picture it. Three babies crying for food and their diapers to be changed. Then there were the new grand-babies. He would go from one grandson to four grandchildren. He would go from three adult children and one deceased son to three adult children, one deceased son, and three babies. Seven children in total and four grandchildren. Seven babies, Tony was about to have seven babies in his life. It had been twenty three years since he'd had a baby in his life. Nate and Eliana were both older when they came into his life. Holly and Noah were the only ones he knew as babies. He had thought about more babies but that was when he was younger. Now he as nearly fifty-five years old. That was too old for one baby and he was about to have three. The grandchildren were one thing but three babies of his own. How was he supposed to handle that? The twins were overwhelming enough and he was oh so much younger back then. He could lift and not hurt his back. He could run all day and barely feel effected at all. How was he supposed to keep up with three babies at his age? Not three babies... seven babies. He couldn't stop thinking about that. Seven babies. So many babies. He couldn't breathe. He was drowning. He couldn't do this but he what choice did he have? He had already done the deed and the babies were growing inside of Ziva. The only option he really had was to leave but he couldn't do that. So what could he do? What was there to do if he couldn't nor did he want to make the babies disappear and he couldn't leave Ziva alone with the babies. He jumped off the couch and threw his shoes across the room.

"What the fuck am I going to do?!" Tony shouted as he fell to his knees, hot tears of frustration pouring down his cheeks.

* * *

Nate passed the soccer ball to Tiberius. Things had been weird in his house lately and he had found himself jumping at any opportunity to get out of the house. It had started when his parents got back from their vacation in Paris. Ziva came back from that trip violently ill. That had been over a month ago and while Ziva wasn't puking her guts out anymore. She still didn't seem well. She was nauseous and tired all the time. He had asked Tony about it a few times and he had just brushed it off. That only made Nate's concerns grow. He remembered when his birth mother got sick. It didn't seem like a big deal at first. She started dropping things a lot and had trouble keeping her balance. Then one day she went to the doctor and was told that she had a disease called ALS. Six months later he couldn't walk anymore and that's when Nate went to live with Tony, Ziva, and his sisters. His brother Nicky went to live with his birth father. _Nicky_ that wasn't somebody Nate wanted to think about right now. Well he didn't have trouble thinking about Nicky. It was Nick who had hurt him so badly. Enough about his old family. He was worried about his adoptive mother. Nate was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Johnny had kicked the ball to him. Until it hit him square in the face.

"Shit!" Nate cursed.

"Oh My God! Nate are you alright?" Tiberius called.

"You been eating the big boy brownies?" Johnny asked.

"I am fine and I am not high. I am just thinking." Nate replied.

"What are you thinking about?" Tiberius asked.

"How funny it is that our English teacher is Mrs. Titus... Given her chest." Johnny guessed.

"No I am thinking about, Ziva. There's something really wrong with her." Nate explained.

"What's wrong with her?" Tiberius asked.

"She's been sick since they got back from Paris. She was in the hospital the day I got called out of class and anytime I ask Tony about it he just brushes it off." Nate explained.

"What are her symptoms?" Tiberius asked.

"She was throwing up a lot. That's why she was in the hospital and now she's just tired all the time and she takes medicine to ease her nausea." Nate explained.

"Are her boobs getting bigger?" Johnny asked.

"A little but can we not think about my mother's breasts!?" Nate demanded.

"Is she moodier?" Tiberius asked.

"Like angrier?" Nate asked.

"More emotional in general." Tiberius clarified.

"A little, why?" Nate asked.

"And you said that this started after your parents got back from Paris?" Tiberius questioned.

"Yes, why are you asking me these things? They are so personal." Nate replied.

"Dude she's pregnant." Johnny replied.

"Definitely pregnant." Tiberius added.

"How do you know?" Nate asked.

"Dude you are the baby of the family but I have four little siblings and Tiberius's little sister is only two. So we know pregnant moms." Johnny explained.

"Yeah and my mom had the exact same symptoms except it was when my parents went to Hawaii while me and Tucker were at grandma's." Tiberius said.

"So Ziva is pregnant?" Nate asked.

"That's what I would put my money on." Johnny replied.

"Better than something terminal." Nate sighed.

"Hold on how old is Ziva?" Tiberius asked.

"Forty six" Nate replied.

"Yikes" Tiberius replied.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Don't you remember biology? Old mothers have really high risk of complications and half the time the baby is stillborn or something. That's why my mom stopped after having Kylie." Johnny explained.

"Yeah and they were all worried about my mom when she was pregnant with Tonya." Tiberius added.

"Are you guys saying that Ziva and the babies are going to die?" Nate asked.

"No but she could have problems. Bad ones." Tiberius replied.

"Baby could be born but be severely disabled and it might as well not be alive at all." Johnny added.

"Shit" Nate gasped falling hard onto the AstroTurf on the soccer field.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Nate, it always sucks when your friends get in your head. I will reveal the genders of the babies in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Revealed

By the next afternoon Tony was still extremely stressed and nervous about everything. After struggling to stay focused at work all day. He knew that there was only one person he could talk to about this. A person who would order him to stay but not judge him and assume that he was a terrible husband and father. At least Tony hoped that was how it would go. He knew that sometimes Gibbs would fly off the handle when it came to being a father and husband and for good reason. Still he was about the only person could trust since Ducky died and Jamie Palmer entered the eavesdropping phase. Jimmy was a good guy but Jamie was a tricky kid and he could not keep a secret to save his life. Taking one last deep breath Tony pulled out of the parking garage and headed towards Gibbs's house. Gibbs's place was right where it had always been. One of the few things that had not changed in Tony's life over the past ten years. Everything in the house was pretty much the same too. With the exception of a newer paint job and some photographs of his newer grandchildren. It was the same house Tony had been going to since joining NCIS. The same place where he had rejoiced over the news of Kate's pregnancy and fallen apart following her death. The place where he had learned that it was OK to move on with Ziva and mourned for Noah. Now here he was, standing on the top of the basement steps. With a look of fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"It's Ziva" Tony sighed.

"Her and the babies, OK?" Gibbs asked.

"They are fine, me not so much." Tony confessed.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't think I can do this." Tony admitted.

"Why not? You've raised children before." Gibbs reminded.

"Twenty four years ago. When I was supposed to be having babies. I am supposed to be a grandfather now. Speaking of which, I am about to have three more grandchildren." Tony explained.

"Holly's having triplets too?" Gibbs asked.

"No, she's just having twins but Eliana is having a baby." Tony explained.

"That's going to be interesting." Gibbs remarked.

"And terrifying. I an too old for all these babies." Tony admitted.

"Tony listen to me. You are going to be an excellent father. I know it's scary but it wouldn't be happening if you couldn't handle it." Gibbs assured.

"What if I die? What if my body craps out on me before the kids are even driving?" Tony questioned.

"Tony I have known men who had children at twenty four years old and dropped dead of heart attacks while their kids were still in pull-ups. On the other hand I have known men who had children when they were ten years older than me and lived to hold their grand-babies. You never know what is going to happen but life is too short to worry. If you do end up leaving us before those children are grown. Wouldn't it be better to love every second with them. Than to be worrying about something that may not even happen?" Gibbs questioned.

"You're right." Tony admitted.

"Good boy now get home to that wife of yours and cherish every moment you get with them. Because you never know." Gibbs ordered.

"On it" Tony replied, even though he was still having doubts.

Holly rocked Noah in her arms. She could not believe that her little man was about to have three children. Her family would be complete a lot sooner than she had anticipated but she did not mind. She just wanted to see her three babies together. They would be so close in age that they would be going all through school together. They would hit all their milestones within a year. Everything would be so perfect. She would have twins and they would be healthy. They would live the life that she should have lived with Noah.

"I'm home!" Chris called from downstairs.

* * *

Gently Holly lowered Noah into his crib and made her way down the stairs. She threw her arms around her husband and held him close. Chris had morphed into a carbon copy of his father when he became a man. Which was funny because he had always looked so much like Abby. Noah looked just like his father and grandfather but barely got any of the DiNozzo or Todd genes at all. So Holly was hoping that the twins would favor her side of the family. Though she would not be at all hurt if she had three little McGee's.

"Hey what was the news you were gonna tell me the other day?" Chris asked.

"Chris I am pregnant again!" Holly cried.

"You are? For real?" Chris asked.

"Eight weeks with twins." Holly explained.

"Twins?" Chris gasped.

"Yes and they are perfect." Holly replied.

"You want to find out the genders?" Chris asked.

"Yes! Of course!" Holly cried.

"Good because I cannot stand waiting." Chris replied.

"I could not agree more." Holly replied.

"Do you have any name ideas?" Chris asked.

"For a girl I like Katelyn Joy and Emma Claire. For a boy I don't know." Holly explained.

"For a boy I like Timothy Micheal and Anthony Jackson." Chris replied.

"If it's one of each let's use Katelyn Joy and Timothy Micheal." Holly suggested.

"Perfect" Chris agreed.

* * *

Eliana leaned back in the conversation pit. She was still in shock. That she was going to be a mother. She just prayed that everybody would buy her story. About Bo being trans. Which was true but Bo had transitioned years ago. How was she supposed to explain that Bo had left her for their yoga instructor and the real father of her child was Jared Vance. The son of the NCIS director and that he or she was not a child created out of love but the result of a night of drunken stupidity. It had been seven weeks ago. Just before her parents left for Paris. Everybody was at Nate's soccer game and Jared was keeping an eye on baby Noah. It was just after Bo left her and she was completely wasted. Jared was the only person who picked up when the bartender started making calls and he rushed right over. After Holly picked up Noah they went back to his place and she passed out. Jared did nothing to her while she was out but he had, had a couple of beers. He told a story about some call gone wrong and the life that had been lost. Somehow it just happened and now she was pregnant. Somebody knocked on the front door, she pulled herself up, and made her way over there. She had been dreading this. Jared was standing on the doorstep still in his uniform.

"Jared come in." Eliana instructed.

"What is it?" Jared asked.

"Do you remember that night a couple of months back?" Eliana asked.

"Be more specific." Jared replied.

"The night of Nate's soccer game before my parents left." Eliana clarified.

"What about it?" Jared questioned.

"I am pregnant." Eliana admitted.

"You're what?!" Jared demanded.

"Pregnant" Eliana repeated.

"No! You can't be pregnant! I can't be a father." Jared snapped.

"Well I am!" Eliana shot back.

"I have to go. I am on duty." Jared replied.

"You said you could talk!" Eliana screamed.

"Well how was I supposed to know that you would drop a bombshell!" Jared snapped.

"Your out of jurisdiction!" Eliana bellowed.

* * *

 **A/N: I will reveal the genders in the next chapter I promise. Is Jared really being a jerk or is something else going on with him? Maybe a far from happy change in his own family? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. The Big Reveal

As expected the pregnancy had been very rough on Ziva David-DiNozzo. She tolerated the nausea, heartburn, and general discomfort. She even tolerated spending half the day in the bathroom and half of that time was spent trying to force herself to go. She had gained weight and felt that her appearance was more whaleish than feminine but she even tolerated that. What she hated, what she despised was being on bed rest. She had been put on bed rest in her twelfth week. When Dr. Wayne noticed that her blood pressure was higher than it should be. It was down now and just a little above normal but neither Dr. Wayne nor Tony were willing to take risks. The good news was that it was only partial bed-rest. The bad was that she could not work and could only be on her feet for ten minutes at a time. Tony and the kids had been amazing through this whole thing but she just couldn't wait for it to be over. She wanted her babies out and in her arms. She wanted to know that they were well. That was all she wanted was for this to be over. At least today she would be able to get out for a while, and for an exciting reason. Today was the day that she would learn the genders of her babies.

"I will pick you up at one. Call if you need anything. Call Nate if you need help right away." Tony explained.

"Great" Ziva replied.

"I love you" Tony said, kissing her one the forehead.

"Love you too." Ziva replied.

* * *

Holly looked up at the clock in her classroom. She could not wait for afternoon to come. Today was the day she would learn the sex of her twins. She had scheduled her appointment a week late. So that she could go in at the same time as Ziva and Eliana. It was a huge deal at the doctor's office and had even been reported in the local paper. Six babies coming to one family at the same time. It was rare and exciting, and Holly was loving every minute of it. She was excited to give Noah little siblings. Though she was a little apprehensive about having twins. Not because it was two babies at once and two of everything but because she had been a twin and she had lost her twin. Could she really handle it if her children were faced with the same fates as Noah and her?

"Mrs. McGee, your sub is here. She is signing in at the office and will be in here soon but you are free to go. I remember how strict they were about appointment times." Principal Miller said.

"Thank you" Holly replied.

* * *

Eliana stood alone in the ballet studio. She missed dancing but those moves. They were the worst idea for a pregnant woman. All it would take was one fall on those hard floors and that was it. She couldn't lose her baby. She had already lost Bo and Jared didn't care for her. She never thought that she would be one of those girls. She was going to marry Bo and they were going to adopt. They were going to adopt disabled and special needs children from all over the world. Now Bo was gone and she was pregnant with a child that she prayed was healthy. Because she didn't think she could handle a sick or handicapped child on her own. She had her family but they wee all busy with babies of their own. They couldn't help her the way they would like. At least today she would be getting a little good news. Today she would be learning the sex of her baby. At first she had wanted to wait but after hearing how excited Holly and Ziva were about learning the sexes. She just couldn't pass it up. She wanted to learn as well. She wanted to know if she was having a girl or a boy but more than that. She could not wait to give birth. She could not wait to hold her little baby in her arms. She had always dreamed of holding her own baby. Maybe it wasn't exactly what she wanted but she could not wait for it to happen.

"Eliana, it's time to go." Nate called.

"Thanks for driving me, Nate." Eliana replied.

"No problem I want to be there anyway." Nate replied.

"Well it means a lot." Eliana replied.

* * *

It was now evening time and everybody had gathered at Tony and Ziva's to reveal the sexes of their new babies. It was everybody's families and the team, and it would be a surprise for everyone. Because while the entire family had been at the doctor's office at the same time. Only the respective spouses knew. Except for Nate who had gone in support of Eliana. Originally the plan had been for the entire family to find out and make the reveals together. Then Eliana suggested keeping it secret until the big reveal that night.

"You ready for this?" Tony asked.

"I am" Ziva replied.

"Same here." Eliana added.

"Me too." Holly finished.

"Great" Tony replied.

* * *

Eliana stood in front of her waiting family. She instantly regretted volunteering to make her announcement first but there was no going back now. She looked back nervously at Holly and Chris, and Tony and Ziva. Ziva gave her a thumbs up and Holly offered a kind smile. Tony and Chris just nodded reassuringly.

"Alright everybody, I searched for ways to reveal genders for hours. I think it was the longest I have been online in my life. Still I could not find any that were me. I think the best way is to just come out and say it. I am proud to announce that I am having a little girl." Eliana announced.

* * *

Holly watched as everybody applauded and congratulated Eliana on her daughter. After a while the excitement died down and Eliana made her way back to her seat. Taking a deep breath Holly signaled for Chris and the couple made their way to the front of the room.

"OK as many of you know, in my classroom I use different reward symbols for my boys and my girls. For the girls I use zebras and for boys I use monkeys. Well I thought that I would do that to announce the genders of my twins." Holly spoke.

* * *

Chris knelt down and picked up the peg board Holly had brought from her classroom. While Holly with drew the manila envelope containing the laminated animals. Chris set up the board and then stood protectively in front of her while she with drew the animals. She gently pegged them onto the board and then Chris stepped away, revealing a zebra and a monkey.

"A boy and a girl!" Chris called out.

* * *

Once Holly and Chris had taken everything down and were situated. Tony helped Ziva stand and led her over to the front of the room. Nate rushed over with a chair and allowed Ziva to take a seat. Ziva blushed slightly, she hated that she had to be so careful all the time. She felt so frail, weak, and pathetic. Even knowing that she had to keep her babies safe.

"Everybody knows that I adored ballet as a child, still do and Tony was always a jock. Her particularly loves basketball and football. Well what a better way to reveal the genders of our babies, than our childhood passions?" Ziva asked.

* * *

Tony knelt down and opened up the large sack that lay on the floor. He first withdrew a football, then a basketball, and finally a ballet slipper. He handed the slipper to Ziva and held up one of the balls in each hand.

"Two boys and a girl!" Ziva cried.

"I would like to be excited about not being out numbered at once but I have heard the two boys thing before." Tony joked.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think of the gender reveal? Still deciding on names and may post a poll later on. I do know that Holly's will be Timothy Michael and Katelyn Joy and one of Tony and Ziva's boys will be Jackson Jethro. New chapter will be up soon. Please reviews and thanks for reading.**


	12. Worried

Two weeks had passed since the DiNozzo girls had learned the gender's of their babies. With the exception of the family loading up on clothes and toys for the new arrivals, things were pretty much the same for the family. Ziva was still miserable on bed-rest, Tony was still apprehensive about having triplets, and Nate was still worrying over the news his friends had given him. Meanwhile Eliana was struggling with the concept of being a single mother and Holly was struggling to balance her career and pregnancy.

* * *

Life in the David-DiNozzo household had changed drastically in the past few weeks. Ziva was pretty much confined to the home. She only really went to her doctor's appointments anymore. Except for one time driving Nate to soccer practice when nobody else was around and it was raining to hard for him to ride his motorcycle. If he could help it Tony was only working at NCIS part days. He would go in on time but for the most part he was leaving right after lunch time. Only sticking around if he had a case or a meeting with the director. Gibbs stayed with Ziva when Tony was not around and Nate stepped in if needed but Tony insisted that his son continue with his own life. Being two weeks out from the gender reveal. It was an appointment day for Ziva. She was sitting up in bed, her hand resting on her swollen belly. She was only in the middle of the second trimester but she looked like she was at the end. The last thing she wanted was preemies but she wanted nothing more than for these babies to be out of her. She was completely miserable. She picked up her purse when she saw Tony walking into her room but raised her brow when she saw that he was carrying Nate's two-n-one tablet.

"What are you doing with Nate's computer?" Ziva asked.

"I needed to print something out for Holly and mine is out of juice." Tony explained.

"OK but can't you access the printer from Nate's room?" Ziva asked.

"I needed to go online and look for something. I ended up having to go into the search history and I found some very disturbing things." Tony explained.

"Like what girls and horses?" Ziva asked.

"No it's not porn, porn would be better." Tony replied.

"What could be worse than porn?" Ziva asked.

"Medical sites and not anything he could get off to. At least I hope not." Tony explained.

"What sort of medical sites? The same type that made McGee think that he had a brain-tumor last spring?" Ziva asked.

"No he was researching complications in pregnancies and the issues associated with advanced maternal age." Tony explained.

"Why would he be looking up that?" Ziva asked.

"Why do you think?" Tony questioned.

"Because he is worried about me." Ziva admitted.

"We are going to have to talk to him after school but right now we need to get going." Tony replied.

* * *

Nate let the door close behind him, he tossed his keys on the counter, grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen, and made his way up to his room. He tossed his backpack onto his bed and made his way over to his computer desk. He had finished his homework in study hall but he still needed to do his research. He had been doing research every day for months now. Ever since that day on the soccer field when Johnny and Tiberius had told him of the risks associated with a woman Ziva's age getting pregnant. He knew just about everything there was to know about complications. The scary thing was that the babies could have problems even after they were out. Suffering from disabilities ranging from minor learning troubles to in need of constant care for their entire lives. Besides the internet research he was reminded of a book he had read in elementary school. About a girl who's mom had a baby when she was older and the baby ended up dying of SIDS. Granted that could happen to anyone, same with most of the complications and problems but it still scared him. He didn't want the babies to die but then again, Ziva could get really sick. Did he really want the babies to live if it meant that Ziva died? How horrible did that sound? All this thinking had given him a headache, he felt so bad that all he wanted to do was get into bed. He had just pulled the covers over his head, when his door opened. His bed shifted with the weight of another person sitting on the bed.

"Nate? Are you up?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Nate replied.

"Alright because we need to talk." Tony replied.

"About what?! Did Ziva's appointment go OK?!" Nate asked.

"It went fine, everything is fine but Nate I saw your search history and Nate I am concerned." Tony replied.

"I know, isn't it terrifying? So much can go wrong." Nate replied.

"No Nate I am worried about you." Tony replied.

"Why would you worry about me?" Nate questioned.

"Because this is not something normal for a boy your age to be researching." Tony replied.

"Well somebody needs to! Somebody has to care!" Nate snapped.

"Nate I care about Ziva and I am aware of the risks but Nate this is unhealthy." Tony explained.

"I don't want to lose them!" Nate snapped.

"Oh Nate, I don't want to lose them either but if something is bothering you. Why didn't you come to us?" Tony asked.

"I didn't want to stress you or Ziva. Stress makes things worse." Nate explained.

"Nate when something is bothering you, you can always come to Ziva or me. Ziva needs to take it easy but I can handle your concerns." Tony explained.

"Is everything really OK with Ziva?" Nate asked.

"It's fine, now come on Gibbs is downstairs so I can make a grocery run and I think that you deserve an ice-cream. We can talk more at the parlor" Tony explained.

"Sounds good" Nate replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kind of bad, the next will be better. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Near The End

With the woman in the DiNozzo family all entering their final weeks of pregnancy. The men in the family were exhausted and walking around with their feet in their mouths. Tony remembered the end being the absolute worst part of pregnancy for Kate, when she was carrying the twins and it seemed to be the same for Ziva. Who was completely miserable, her body ached and she was now on total bed-rest in a desperate attempt to keep the triplets in as long as possible. Two babies were developing just fine but the third baby was significantly smaller than his brother and sister and his development seemed to be far slower than his siblings. The doctors had advised Tony and Ziva to prepare themselves but the couple had faith in their smallest baby. Ziva was at thirty one weeks now and if she could just go even another two, his odds would be far greater. On top of that Ziva who typically had an extremely high tolerance for pain, was complaining from the pain she was in. It was breaking Tony's heart to see her so miserable and helpless, and know there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was try his best to support Ziva and keep her comfortable. Unfortunately just about everything he did proved to be a futile exercise. Most everything he did ended up, upsetting her further. He wanted the babies to be healthy but he could not wait until this pregnancy was over. Until the babies were out and Ziva was no longer hurting. On this particular night Ziva was lying in bed, her legs propped up on a special pillow and Tony was sitting beside her massaging her shoulders.

"We need to talk about names." Ziva remarked.

"Are you sure that you are up for that?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony! I think that I can handle picking out names! Especially since we only have to decide on a middle name for Talia and a first name for Little Anthony!" Ziva snapped.

"So you still like Jackson Jethro for one boy and Anthony for the other boy's middle name and Talia for the girl?" Tony asked.

"Yes! I want to honor the Gibbs men and Talia was my sister! She deserves to live on. Lord knows she would be better at this than me and I like the name Anthony it's strong but gentle, but I also respect your wishes to not carry one the name of Anthony DiNozzo." Ziva explained, angry at first but softening the more she spoke.

"Ziva you are a great mom, you are just tired and overwhelmed." Tony explained.

"I know I am but it's triplets. Triplets Tony! What if I can't do it? What if the small boy dies? The doctors always have to get second and third opinions and he is so much smaller than his brother and sister." Ziva sniffed.

"Ziva, it will be OK. Just keep the faith." Tony replied.

"How can I, Tony? It's all too much." Ziva replied.

"Ziva" Tony whispered.

"I can't talk about this anymore. Lets talk about baby names for Talia's middle name I like Shannon or Elizabeth." Ziva explained.

"I like those two but I really like Rene. That's what I wanted for Holly but unfortunately Kate's brother Matt had just been dumped by a Rene." Tony explained.

"Rene? I like it." Ziva remarked.

"Great now for Anthony's first name how about Liam? Or Dylan?" Tony suggested.

"Liam? Like Liam Neeson?" Ziva asked.

"Well yeah he is totally bad-ass! I would be perfect for our tiny one." Tony explained.

"It is a possibility though I do prefer Dylan." Ziva replied.

"Even knowing it is for Bob Dylan?" Tony questioned.

"That is fine but my personal choice for a boy name is Jonah." Ziva replied.

"Jonah? Like the biblical figure who was in the belly of a whale?" Tony asked.

"Watch yourself Anthony unless you want to sleep on the couch for the rest of your life." Ziva warned.

"Redacted" Tony replied.

* * *

Holly was thirty three weeks along with twins. A boy whom she would name Timothy Micheal and a girl who would be called Katelyn Joy. Despite being in her third trimester she was still working full time at the school. Her maternity leave would not begin until the thirty sixth week, unless she had some kind of complication and was ordered to take leave by her doctor. Holly didn't mind one bit, she adored her job and the children she was working with. She loved it when a child caught onto something. They said it took a special person to teach special ed and it was true. Though Holly didn't think that she was special. She just had the love and patience needed to properly teach these children. When the dismissal bell rang that afternoon she helped her students to either the car rider ramp or the handicapped bus ramp. Once the last child had boarded the bus, she made her way back to her classroom to complete her after school tasks. When she bumped into a familiar face. The face of somebody she had once considered a friend and a role model but now despised for what her brother had done to her sister. Holly knew it was wrong to blame Kayla for what her brother had done but Holly had contacted both Kayla and her dad and neither of them had bothered to respond.

"Hi, Holly." Kayla greeted.

"Kayla? What are you doing here?" Holly asked.

"My God daughter goes here." Kayla replied.

"Oh" Holly replied.

"Holly, I know that you are mad at me and I completely understand why but please hear me out. Just give me one second to explain what is going on." Kayla pleaded.

"Why so you can give your brother an excuse to be an asshole?!" Holly demanded.

"I am not giving Jared an excuse for his behavior but Holly just hear me out." Kayla pleaded.

"Fine!" Holly snapped.

"Holly, me and Jared's dad is dying and Jared is not handling it well. I know it's a lousy excuse but Jared is not well and he won't get help. He's already been put on indefinite leave from his job and I've had to get him from the bar almost every night." Kayla explained.

"Your dad is dying?" Holly gasped.

"Yes" Kayla replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? I tried calling you weeks ago." Holly questioned.

"He doesn't want it getting out there just yet. I think he is still in denial but we have to respect his final wishes. So please don't tell anyone outside of your family. Kayla explained.

"I won't" Holly assured.

"Good" Kayla replied.

"What's wrong with him? If you don't mind me asking." Holly asked.

"Liver cancer, he came down with a bug or something around Thanksgiving and when I was in town for Christmas, he confided in me that he couldn't shake it. After the holiday he went to the doctor and he found out that he had liver cancer and it was already advanced. He was having chemo and had about a thirty percent chance of making it. Then about a week ago he went in for a check-up and it has spread to his brain, lung, and bones. That confirmed what we already feared. He is dying. Jared was so broken when dad had a chance but now, now I don't know if he can be helped." Kayla explained.

"Oh Kayla I am so sorry." Holly apologized.

"Thanks Holly, I really need it." Kayla replied.

"Is there anything I can do?" Holly asked.

"Talk to Jared. Please talk to him. He is acting just like you did after Noah died. I know it is two vastly different losses but Holly please. Talk to him, help him. Please." Kayla pleaded.

"I will see what I can do." Holly replied.

"Thank you Holly." Kayla replied.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Jared has a reason though not an excuse for his behavior. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**

* * *

 **A/N2: Please vote in the poll regarding the babies names. Let me know if you are unable to make multiple selections. A reader DM'd me about that issue last night and I think it is resolved but am not one hundred percent sure. Thanks again.**


	14. Hope For The Future

It was two weeks after her confrontation with Kayla, before Holly had the opportunity to confront Jared. School was out for the summer but home life kept her busy and her pregnancy wore her out fast. She had just entered her thirty-fifth week and the doctors had advised her that the babies could come at anytime. Ziva was thirty-three weeks and had received the same news. Eliana was at thirty-six but she was projected to make it until the fortieth week. With all three woman rapidly approaching the end of their pregnancies, Holly realized that she needed to confront Jared sooner rather than later. She wanted him to at least be aware of when the due date was. So on a Thursday afternoon she left Noah with Nate and drove out to the Vance house. Jared had moved back home after being evicted from his apartment and Kayla was staying there taking care of Leon. Who by this point could not even get out of bed and was unable to take anything by mouth. It seemed weird to Holly. Director Vance had always been such a strong guy. One of the few who could keep her dad and Gibbs in line. Now he was bed-ridden and couldn't even control himself. She could see where Jared would go off the deep end. Taking one last deep breath, she reached up, and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before Kayla answered, her hair was a mess, her clothes dirty, and it was clear she hadn't slept in days.

"Hi Holly" Kayla greeted.

"Hey" Holly replied.

"Come on in." Kayla instructed.

"How's your dad?" Kayla asked.

"Hospice says that it will be anytime now. They are with him now and care for him twenty-four hours a day now. I am just not capable of it anymore." Kayla explained.

"I am sorry to hear that." Holly replied.

"Do you want to say goodbye?" Kayla asked.

"Real fast but I am here to talk with Jared." Holly replied.

"He's in the back with dad, I will take you to them." Kayla replied.

* * *

Holly followed Kayla back to Leon's bedroom. She was glad to see that they were letting him stay in the master bedroom. It was certainly large enough to accommodate all of the equipment. Kayla opened the door and Holly was taken aback by what she saw. Leon was lying in bed, covered by a blanket but she could tell that he was practically skeletal. As she got closer she recognized that he was sleeping, not wanting to disturb him she quietly told him goodbye and that her parents said goodbye as well but Ziva could not really leave the house and Tony didn't like leaving her for too long. After saying goodbye she searched for Jared and found him sitting in the plush chair that was placed in the corner. If you didn't know better you would think that he was sick as well. He had lost a considerable amount of weight since she had last seen him and he appeared to have aged twenty years.

"Jared, Holly would like to speak with you." Kayla informed her brother.

"I can't leave him!" Jared snapped.

"It will just be for a few minutes and I can sit with him." Kayla assured.

"What if something happens?" Jared asked.

"I will call you. Just go across the hall to your bedroom. It will be fine." Kayla assured.

"Alright" Jared replied, reluctantly.

* * *

Jared said one last goodbye to his dad "just in case" and then made his way across the hall with Holly. He opened the door and ushered her inside. Holly stepped into the center of the room and took a seat on the bed. Jared followed and plopped down beside her.

"So what do you want?" Jared demanded.

"I came to talk to you." Holly explained.

"I know that much! What do you want to talk to me about?!" Jared spat.

"I know that you are hurting but Jared you cannot self destruct yourself like this. It is not what your dad would want." Holly explained.

"So what I can't be sad?" Jared questioned.

"You can be sad, in fact you need to grieve but Jared this behavior is unhealthy. You cannot spend every waking hour drinking and refuse to eat or take care of yourself." Holly explained.

"I need to drink!" Jared snapped.

"Why?" Holly questioned.

"Because I need to forget!" Jared shouted.

"Forget what?" Holly asked.

"Forget that I am about to lose my best-friend. Forget that I disappeared for two years and that was time I should have spent with him. Forget that I am going to be an orphan at twenty-six but am acting like I am six. Forget that my life is pure shit." Jared explained.

"That is exactly how I felt after Noah died. Thankfully I was saved before I was too far gone. Now I need to do the same for you." Holly explained.

"You can't there is no hope in my life." Jared explained.

"Yes there is." Holly replied.

"Oh yeah? What?" Jared demanded.

"Jared, this is your daughter." Holly replied, handing Eliana's latest ultrasound over to Jared.

"I'm having a little girl?" Jared asked.

"In two to four weeks." Holly replied.

"Oh My God." Jared gasped.

* * *

Jared took the sonogram from Holly and studied it closely. It was a 3D ultrasound and he could easily make out his daughter's features. She looked like a tiny version of his dad but she had a lot of Eliana in her too. Eliana the girl he had been in love with since he was sixteen but she was too young then at only twelve or thirteen. By the time it was acceptable Eliana was dating Bo. When they finally broke up it was supposed to be perfect. He was going to confess he love to her the day after their drunken incident. Then when he got home his dad told him of his cancer and that's when it all went to hell. He had already lost a little kid on the job and now that. He fell apart and that's when his life went to hell. If he had just told Eliana the truth right away. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe he wouldn't have self destructed. Maybe he could have been there the entire pregnancy. Maybe he could have been happy instead of broken.

"Are you alright, Jared?" Holly asked.

"I have to talk to her." Jared replied.

"I will bring her over in the morning. She wants to say goodbye to your dad too and this will be easier face to face." Holly explained.

"Thanks Holl." Jared replied gratefully.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Eliana accept Jared's explanation? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Explanation and A Second Chance

Eliana tapped her foot and glanced at her watch. She could not believe she had agreed to do this. The night before Holly had come to her house and told her that Jared wanted to speak with her. The last tine she had seen Jared it was a total disaster. He had treated her so terribly for getting pregnant. Like she had done it all on her own and was just coming after him for child support. He was such an asshole but Holly just had to have every family be happy and whole. Didn't she trust that Eliana could be a single mom? That she could raise her daughter on her own. For whatever reason she had agreed to the arrangement. Now that she had, had a night to think of it she was really regretting it. She wanted to back out but Jared was due to arrive any moment now or at least that's what Holly said. Well it was half an hour passed when Jared was supposed to arrive and he was no where to be found. She was sure that he had blown her off. Well fine! She didn't need him! She and her daughter would do just fine on her own. Her mom had raised her alone for eleven years and she was just fine. Holly had been raised by a single dad for eleven of her first thirteen years and Nate had been raised by his single mom for the first six years of his life. She wasn't sure why Holly was so set on her being with Jared but it pissed her off. Closed minded people infuriated her and she could not believe that her own sister was so closed minded. She was about to give up and go lie down. When an old, white car pulled into the driveway. She peaked out the window and watched as Jared got out of the car and walked towards the door. She walked over and opened the door after the first knock.

"Oh hi Jared." Eliana greeted.

"Hi Eliana" Jared replied.

"Holly told me that you want to explain yourself." Eliana commented.

"Look Eliana, I know this is going to sound like a lousy excuse and you can totally cut me out if you want but here it goes. My dad was diagnosed with cancer just before you got pregnant and he broke the news to me the night we were together. That's after the day I had. He was sick and he pretty much knew it was the end. Then a few weeks ago we got the terminal diagnosis. I just couldn't handle it and that's why I started drinking. I was sure that the world was ending. That there was no hope." Jared explained.

"So what is making you come around now? Guilt? Because you should feel guilty. You turned your back on your daughter. Because you couldn't handle a loss? You think you are the only one who has endured a loss?" Eliana demanded.

"Holly I know I have no excuse but please hear me out." Jared pleaded.

"You have thirty seconds." Eliana replied.

"Holly showed me your ultrasound yesterday and it gave me hope. It showed me that life really can go on. That there is always hope." Jared explained.

"You saw our baby?" Eliana asked.

"Yes, Holly showed me the 3D ultrasound. She is beautiful. She looks a lot like my dad but there is a lot of you in there two." Jared explained.

"While I do firmly believe that single parent's can do just as good of a job at raising children. In fact in some situations it is better. I also feel that is just as wrong to deprive a child of the opportunity to know both parents. To rob the other parent of the opportunity to be in their child's life. So long as aforementioned parent is a good and trustworthy person. You seem like a good guy but you do have your problems. So I will let you be in your daughter's life but you have to keep your nose clean and get counseling. Psychiatric and alcohol as often as your shrink recommends for as long as the shrink recommends. Can you promise me that?" Eliana questioned.

"Kayla already took me to my first AA meeting last night and I was just on my way to my second. I am meeting with psychiatric therapist on Monday and am looking into different grief support groups. I am going to get signatures from all the counselors I see and bring them to my boss and, see if he will give me a second chance." Jared explains.

"It's a deal but I am not sure if I am ready to be a couple or not. That will be subject to your behavior and progress." Eliana explained.

"Thank you so much Eliana!" Jared cried, embracing her.

"It's no problem." Eliana replied.

* * *

That night Eliana stepped into her daughter's room. She sat down in the rocking chair her friend Mel had given her. Mel was around Ziva's age and was an instructor at the special needs ballet school. She had severe endometriosis was never able to have children of her own. She had two adopted daughter's who were seven and nine, and had, had several foster children over the past decade. She had also taken several of her students under her wing but she would introduce Eliana as her eldest daughter. Meaning that this baby would be her first grandchild. At Eliana's baby shower, she had presented her with the rocking chair. It had been her grandmother's when her mom was a baby, then her mom's when she was a baby, and now it was Eliana's for her daughter. Eliana was ready to give it up whenever Star or Sky had babies but for now it was a special thing for her and her daughter. She had a few names picked out and even a top three, but she was sure that her family and Jared would object. Still she had names she liked and she had even narrowed down to a top three; Rainbow, Destiny, and Sunshine. Currently she liked Rainbow and Destiny but it would depend on the middle name she chose and Jared's opinion.

* * *

 **A/N: The babies will arrive in two chapters and the names will be revealed then as well. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Labor

A week had passed since Eliana allowed Jared back into her and her daughter's life. All three DiNozzo woman were days away from giving birth and all three had hit the completely miserable state that came with the end of pregnancy. Ziva was the worst off of any of the group. Due to her existing complications and the issues with Baby C, she had been placed in the hospital until after delivery. So far everything was going well and the babies continued to stay inside of her. Even though she was much closer to her original due date than anyone predicted she would last. Tony and her thanked God every day the babies stayed inside of her. Every day that Baby C was found to be doing well. Everyday that she was well. The family was taking turns sitting by Ziva's side and Tony had gone on indefinite leave from NCIS. He would return once the babies and Ziva were well and ideally home. While the kids took shifts being with their mom. Tony had barely left Ziva's side since shew as admitted five days prior.

"Tony you need to go home." Ziva said.

"I can't! What if they need to do an emergency section. I need to be here when the babies are born. It may be the only way I get to see little C, Anthony." Tony explained.

"Tony it will be fine. The doctors just told me that everything is OK and I will call you if anything comes up. Just go home for two hours." Ziva ordered.

"No Ziva I can't." Tony argued.

"Tony I am ordering you. Go home, get some rest, and then come back. You have not been getting any rest and I am not going to lose you at the same time I am having three babies." Ziva insisted.

"I am going to be fine." Tony argued.

"She said to get some rest DiNozzo. Either do as she says or I will put you in your own bed. Do you understand?" Gibbs demanded.

"On it Boss!" Tony cried, jumping up and running from the room.

* * *

Holly wasn't doing much better than Ziva. She was home and allowed to get up and move around but she was far from comfortable. The early months with the twins had been surprisingly easy, given how badly she had felt when carrying Noah and the horror stories she had heard about twin pregnancies but in the final weeks of gestation. Things began to take there toll. The babies were up all night and only slept during the day when people were wanting to feel kicks. On top of that Little Timmy was practically pushing his sister into Holly's bladder. She was to the point of spending at least half the day in the bathroom. Chris was around as much as possible but his paternity leave didn't officially start until after delivery. Luckily for Holly, Julia would take Noah during the day so he could play with her daughter Harper, and Sarah only lived four blocks away with her husband Trenton and seven year old son Danial. On this particular day Holly was lying on the couch a plate of half eaten nachos lay before her on the coffee table. Those nachos had seemed so appealing when she had prepared them but as soon as they were ready it took all she dad to choke down, the small amount she could eat. She had felt pretty terrible all day and was beginning to fear that she was coming down the stomach bug that Noah and Chris had, had the week before. Without warning she realized that she desperately needed to use the bathroom. She pulled herself off the couch and struggled to make her way towards the bathroom. She was between Noah's room and the bathroom when she felt a gush of water rush down her legs. She looked down and quickly realized that she had not peed on herself. Which unfortunately had occurred twice since Timmy began to force Katelyn lower, but her water had broken. Her bad feelings were not from an illness of Braxton-Hicks but the result of real contractions. She grabbed her phone and dialed Chris's number.

"Hello? Holly what's going on?"

"I am in labor."

"Are you sure?"

"My water broke."

"Are you sure Timmy didn't shove Kate into your bladder again?"

"I've been in labor before and yeah I can tell."

"Oh OK well get Sarah to drive you to the hospital and I will meet you there."

"OK"

* * *

Eliana was far better off than her mom and step-sister but she was still far from comfortable. Her daughter was due to arrive any day now and as much as she adored being pregnant. It would be a victory for her to finally have her daughter born. Which was lucky because her baby would be arriving at any moment now. She had been having contractions off and on for the past couple of days. At first they were twelve hours apart than six, than two. She had finally called Jared when she only had about thirty or forty minutes between. It had only been a week but Jared was holding on to sobriety and his emotional healing. Leon had died relatively peacefully the night after the big talk. Jared had texted her that it would be soon and she had rushed right over. Now today exactly seven days later she had called Jared and informed him of her labor. He had been with Kayla clearing out the house and dividing up possessions. Leon had requested a simple burial service for immediate family only in the days following the service and a larger celebration of life at a later date. Kayla was planning on holding the celebration in a couple months. After things had settled down with the baby and Jared and her had recovered a bit. NCIS had held their own memorial for personnel only but Jared and Kayla were each invited. Though only Kayla attended. Anyway Jared had told her he would be over as soon as possible and Eliana prayed that it was soon. Because this baby was going to come at any time. She had driven to the midwife's when the contractions were about an hour apart. They had her walking around and she was going to do a water birth when the time came. The contractions were between five and ten minutes apart when Jared arrived.

"How are you holding up?" Jared asked.

"OK considering but I cannot wait until she is out." Eliana replied.

"How much longer?" Jared asked.

"Last they checked I was about seven centimeters and totally effaced. So ideally it will be any time now." Eliana explained.

"When was that?" Jared asked.

"Fifteen minutes ago and they are going to check again any minute now." Eliana explained.

"Great" Jared replied.

* * *

Ziva had just received a text from Tony saying that he would be back in fifteen minutes or so. He was on the way to the hospital but had stopped to grab a drink at the gas station down the road. She was actually mildly relieved that nothing had happened when Tony left. She had promised him that everything was going to be OK but as soon as he was out that door she began to question that reasoning. She had almost asked Gibbs to go after him but knew that he needed some downtime because all too soon downtime would be a thing of the past. Gibbs was with her but still she wanted Tony. A strong jolt of pain washed over her. She knew that was a contraction but it was the feeling that followed that disturbed her. She felt OK but something inside her did not.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked, voice filled with concern.

"Get the doctor. Something is wrong." Ziva breathed.

* * *

 **A/N: Will all three deliveries go smoothly? At least Holly will be at the same hospital as Ziva and Eliana is not far away. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Miracle of Life

Everything was happening so fast. Maybe a little too fast. Though things rarely happened in slow motion when three woman were pregnant in the same family. Except for maybe the last trimester but when all three went into labor at the same time. The world seemed to speed up to three times it's natural speed. Especially considering that none of the woman and their significant others were aware that the others were in labor. Holly would at least be delivering at Bethesda alongside Ziva but Eliana was giving birth blocks away at the birth center. Luckily Ziva, Holly, and Eliana were giving birth in a time when communicating and sharing photographs was as easy as the swipe of a finger.

* * *

Stormy the midwife took Eliana by the hand and helped her step into the bathtub. It was time for her to give birth to her daughter and she could not be more excited. She was dying to hold her baby girl in her arm. She had seen the ultrasounds but even the 3D and 4D ultrasounds could only show so much and she could not feel her daughter's soft skin and hair. She could not smell her or see what color her hair would be, and maybe try to determine what color her eyes would be. Her eyes were brown and Jared's were too. So they would most likely turn brown or maybe even naturally be brown. Given that the child was mixed race. The door to the water birthing room swung open and Jared stepped inside, a look of concern etched on his face. He set down his phone and walked over to the tub. Leaning over the edge until he was face to face with Eliana.

"Jared? What's wrong? Did you get a hold of my family?" Eliana questioned.

"I couldn't I wasn't expecting to be able to reach Ziva and Tony but Holly wasn't answering either and Chris left me a generic "Call you later" message." Jared explained.

"Did you text Nate?" Eliana asked.

"Yes and he is getting on a plane." Jared replied.

"Good" Eliana replied.

* * *

Labor was easy for Eliana compared to some of the stories she had heard anyway. She progressed at what she felt as an incredibly rapid rate and with only minimal pain. Jared was amazing through everything and she was relieved to have him by her side. It was nice to have the old Jared back. The smart, funny, and gentle boy she had, had a crush on in her middle school years. She knew enough to know that he could slip back into alcoholism at the drop of a hat but for now. For now he was doing well and they were happy. Stormy coached her through the delivery without missing a beat and before long she was told to give one last big push. Stormy came out of the water, grabbed a towel, dried off the little girl and placed her into her mother's arms. Eliana looked down at her daughter. She was absolutely perfect. She had the softest caramel skin and curly brown hair. Her eyes were open and they were a very dark blue. Stormy took the baby away to get weighed and measured. While Jared helped Eliana out of the tub. By the time Eliana was dressed Stormy had finished with the baby. The pair followed Stormy into the recovery room. Eliana lay down on a bed and Jared took a seat beside her. Stormy laid the baby into her father's arms this time.

"She's so perfect." Jared whispered.

"She is amazing." Eliana agreed.

"How much does she weigh? How big is she?" Jared asked.

"Eight pounds two ounces and seventeen inches long." Stormy replied.

"And everything's good?" Eliana asked.

"Everything looks perfect. You will stay here tonight and I will run more tests in the morning." Stormy explained.

"OK" Eliana replied.

"Oh My God!" Jared gasped.

"Don't worry Jared. You have to stay at least overnight if you deliver outside of the home." Eliana explained.

"No I got a text from Chris. Holly is in labor and they took your mom back for a C-Section. They are still prepping Ziva but Holly is almost fully dilated. Her labor was freakishly fast. Sarah barely had time to get her to the hospital." Jared explained.

"So all three of us gave birth on the same day?" Eliana questioned.

"Looks that way." Jared replied.

"That is so amazing. Six babies sharing one birthday." Eliana gasped.

"I know that is so rare." Jared agreed.

"So do you have any names in mind?" Eliana asked.

"I want to name her after my parents." Jared replied.

"Would you mind Jacqueline being the middle name?" Eliana asked.

"I would love that but what about the first?" Jared asked.

"I like Destiny or Rainbow best but I am open to Sunshine." Eliana explained.

"Can we call her Destiny?" Jared asked.

"Destiny Jacqueline Vance-David, I love it." Eliana replied.

"Great! Thank you! Can we call her Desi for short though?" Jared asked.

"Desi? I love it but why Desi?" Eliana asked.

"My dad's middle name was Desi. My grandma was so in love with Desi Arnaz." Jared explained.

"Well did your dad like Desi?" Eliana asked.

"He loved it. At least when he got older." Jared replied.

"Well than Desi it is." Eliana replied.

* * *

Holly was being brought into Labor and Delivery just as Ziva was being wheeled to the OR for her C-Section. Holly barely had time to lean back. Before the doctor discovered that she was fully dilated and it was time to deliver. She was rushed down the hall to another room, and Chris scrubbed up. The doctor ordered her to push and she nodded excitedly. Her twins were about to come into the world.

"Enjoy your final minutes as the father of one. Because any second now we are going to be parents of three." Holly remarked as she pushed.

"I just wish that Noah could be here." Chris replied.

"I do too and if he were a little older I would have brought him but he's just too little. He wouldn't know what was happening." Holly explained.

"I know" Chris replied.

* * *

Holly ended up pushing for longer than she was in the labor room. She was in labor for maybe thirty seconds and she pushed for between five and ten minutes. Chris handled it like a pro. He had learned with Noah that giving Holly his hand was a terrible idea but he had brought a stress ball for Holly to squeeze. Which ended up being a good move. Because the soft rubbery orb was crushed and cracked. By the time the nurse ordered Holly to give a big push. She pushed with all her might and the doctor retrieved the first baby.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Val called.

"Is she OK?" Chris asked.

"She seems just fine but Holly needs to push right away." Dr. Val replied.

"OK" Holly breathed pushing with all her strength for the second time.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Val called handing the boy off to the nurse.

"He good?" Chris asked.

"Just fine." Dr. Val assured.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Holly was sitting up in bed and Chris was beside her in a padded wooden chair. Holly held the boy in her arms and Chris had the girl in his. Chris had sent a text to Jared and Eliana complete with a picture of the twins. He texted pictures to Tony and Nate as well. Tony would be there as soon as she was sure that all was well with Ziva and the babies and Nate would be there as soon as his plane touched down. Jared was planning on coming by soon, as long as Eliana and Destiny continued to do well.

"Oh Chris they are so perfect." Holly remarked.

"I love that our girl looks just like you and our boy looks like me. It's just like how it was with Noah and you. With you looking like your mom and Noah looking like your dad." Chris explained.

"I know and Noah looks just like his namesake. It is so perfect." Holly agreed.

"Do you still like our names?" Chris asked.

"Well I hated Holly when I was little but I love it now but I thought that you really liked the name Chris." Holly joked.

"I meant for the twins!" Chris teased.

"They are perfect." Holly agreed.

"Katelyn Joy and Timothy Michael" Chris said.

"For my mother and best friend and your father and our I guess Mike Franks would have been our uncle." Holly commented.

"What were the measurements again?" Chris asked.

"Katelyn is six pounds three ounces and Timothy is six pounds even." Holly replied.

"Over twelve pounds of baby inside of you. You are a tough woman." Chris remarked.

"Remember that next time you think that "The X-Files" is appropriate to watch with our one year old son." Holly warned.

"Hey I already agreed to take the bullet when we have to explain to his teacher that "No alien in my uterus!" was his first full sentence." Chris explained.

"Well that was your fault." Holly reminded.

"Your the reason he knows what a uterus is!" Chris snapped.

"Let's not argue in front of the twins." Holly insisted.

"Right" Chris replied.

* * *

Tony arrived back to the hospital to the news that Ziva was being brought back for her C-Section. He rushed upstairs and scrubbed up and got to the OR just in time to be allowed in for the procedure. Gibbs had scrubbed up as well and was welcome as well. Ziva was lying on the bed. She was smiling but Tony could see the worry in her eyes. He had known her for long enough to know everything about that woman and she knew everything about him. Now after eleven almost twelve years they were finally bringing their own babies into the world. A feat they thought would never happen and a struggle they had made peace with. Tony walked over and picked up Ziva's hand.

"Oh Tony I am so glad that you are here. Something doesn't feel right. Oh I hope I am just worrying but I do not know." Ziva explained.

"It will be just fine." Tony assured.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs stood protectively by Ziva's side. A curtain was hung between Ziva's chest and stomach but a mirror hung over her face. So she would be able to see the babies as soon as they were born. At least the little one would be rushed back to the NICU pretty soon after birth. Though the doctors said there was a chance that Jackson and Talia would be able to be held for a brief moment before being taken back for examination. Ziva tightly gripped Tony's hand as Dr. Wayne cut into her abdomen. Moments later a strong cry was heard. Dr. Wayne held up a small baby that was a perfectly miniature version of Tony, up so that the couple and Gibbs could see him.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Wayne called.

"Five pounds seven ounces fourteen inches long! We will take him to the NICU for observation but he should be back with you by tonight." Nurse Smith explained.

"Great" Gibbs remarked.

"Oh Tony, he's perfect." Ziva gasped.

"Our little Jackson Jethro." Tony replied.

"For me? And my dad?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes" Tony replied.

* * *

Nurse Smith handed Jackson Jethro off to another nurse who put him into a rolling crib and rolled him out of the room. Meanwhile the Dr. Wayne was carefully removing another baby from Ziva's stomach. The cry was somewhat weaker this time but still strong. The doctor held up the second baby. This one was slightly smaller but still appeared healthy. She was a tiny version of Ziva.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Wayne called.

"Four pounds thirteen ounces, thirteen inches long! She will be in the NICU for a few days but she will be home before you know it." Nurse Smith called.

"She is gorgeous you guys." Gibbs remarked.

"She is so perfect. She looks just like her Aunt Talia." Ziva observed.

"Than it is perfect that she is our little Talia Elizabeth." "Tony replied.

"That is perfect." Gibbs agreed, knowing that Elizabeth was the name of Tony's mother.

* * *

Nurse Smith handed Talia off to a third nurse who loaded Talia into another crib and rushed her her back towards the NICU. Dr. Wayne carefully removed the third and final baby from Ziva's body. This time there was no cry. Only the sound of Dr. Wayne, Nurse Smith, and every other medical professional in the room scrambling to revive the smallest DiNozzo triplet. After what felt like a lifetime the baby boy let out a weak and choked cry. Dr. Wayne held him up, to where he was visible to his parents and grandfather. This baby was so tiny, Dr. Wayne could hold him in only one hand. He was a strange purple color and there was barely time to look at him before he was handed off to a fourth nurse, put into the third crib, and rushed towards the NICU at break neck speeds.

"It's a boy." Dr. Wayne said shyly.

"He was not breathing when we removed him but we got him breathing again pretty quickly. Still he is extremely fragile. He only weighed two and a half pounds and was only ten inches long. He is going to be in the NICU for a while and I really can't tell you guys if he will survive. I am sorry but he is just too small right now." Nurse Smith explained.

"Tony, Ziva" Gibbs whispered.

"Oh Tony what are we going to do? He is so small." Ziva remarked.

"He will be OK." Tony assured.

"I hope so." Ziva replied.

"Can we call him Liam Anthony?" Tony asked.

"I don't care as long as he lives." Ziva replied.

"Deal" Tony whispered.

* * *

Dr. Wayne and Nurse Smith worked hard to be respectful in the somber moment but they had to wrap up the C-Section and get Ziva stitched up. Tony tightened his grip on Ziva's arm and Gibbs placed his hand protectively on Ziva's forehead. Dr. Wayne and Nurse Smith walked back around to the front of Ziva's body.

"OK Mrs. DiNozzo, let's get you stitched up and into recovery." Dr. Wayne replied somberly.

"OK" Ziva sniffed.

"I will check on the babies as soon as you are settled." Tony vowed.

"Wait! What's that doctor?" Nurse Smith asked, pointing towards Ziva's still open stomach.

"It's probably just a little extra after birth. I will get it out. Hold on. Oh My God!" Dr. Wayne gasped.

"Tony, Gibbs the doctor just said Oh My God." Ziva cried.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Did I write the deliveries well? Will little Liam be OK? What did Dr. Wayne and Nurse Smith find in Ziva? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. The Surprise Of A Lifetime: Part Two

Tony's heart raced as he looked from Ziva's terror filled brown eyes, over the sheet and down at Dr. Wayne. The doctor had his hands back inside Ziva's uterus but Tony could not see what he was doing. He looked to Nurse Smith who had just set down her pager and picked up a towel off the surgical cart that sat by Ziva's legs. Tony briefly shifted his gaze towards Gibbs. Hoping against hope that the functional mute would actually be the one to speak up for once. When Gibbs did not speak, Tony knew that it was up to him. He had to be the man, even if that meant being the first to hear bad news. He dreaded the words tumor and biopsy but knew that was the most likely diagnosis given the circumstances. Only seconds had passed since the words "Oh My God" had crossed Dr. Wayne's lips but to Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs it may has well have been a lifetime.

"What's going on?" Tony finally asked.

"There's a fourth baby." Nurse Smith explained.

"A what?" Tony asked.

* * *

Before anyone could answer, before Tony could ask how in the hell there was a fourth baby in their when he had seen every one of the ultrasounds Ziva had, had every other week, than once a week, than twice a week, and finally every day for the last nine months. Each time only counting three babies yet now there was somehow a fourth. Before anyone could do anything a weak cry filled the room and Dr. Wayne slowly stood, revealing a tiny red baby. A tiny baby who was not happy at all about being taken from it's home. A tiny baby who nobody had expected but who was instantly loved in the same way as his or her brothers and sister. A baby not much bigger than Liam but who still looked stronger. A child whom Tony feared had been sent to take Liam's place.

"Congratulations it's a girl!" Dr. Wayne cried.

"Three pounds even about nine inches long." Nurse Smith called.

"Oh Tony we have four babies. Isn't that wonderful." Ziva cooed.

"She's beautiful." Gibbs remarked.

"How?" Tony questioned.

"It's actually not unheard of especially in larger numbered multiples. One baby will hide behind another and the heart beats will align. It's happened with twins too. Parents will think they are getting one baby but they end up with two." Dr. Wayne explained.

"That's crazy." Gibbs gasped.

"As long as she's healthy." Tony remarked.

"That happened to one of my students. They were told it was one big baby but they ended up with two little ones." Ziva remarked.

"Well it's not unheard of though it does happen less with modern technology. This little girl just happened to be lined up perfectly most likely with Liam." Dr. Wayne explained.

"Could that be why Liam and her are so small?" Tony asked.

"Possibly but more tests will be run in the NICU, where this girl will be for a while." Dr. Wayne explained.

* * *

Seconds after the surprise DiNozzo baby made her debut. One of the two nurses who had frantically rushed Liam to the NICU, was standing in the doorway. She had a tiny crib to take this baby back to be with her brother's and sister. Nurse Smith handed the screaming baby girl off to the other nurse. Who placed her into the crib and rushed her towards the NICU.

"Is she OK?" Ziva asked.

"Seems to be." Dr. Wayne replied.

* * *

Eliana gazed down into her daughter's eyes. Jared was right, she did look a lot like Leon. She couldn't help but wonder what her daughter would be like. If she would be a free spirit like herself or more rigid like Jared. Of course Jared had grown up in a pretty strict household. Though Leon did loosen up after Jackie died. She heard the door open and Jared stepped inside. He had been contacting Holly and Chris, Tony and Ziva, Nate, and the other friends and family members with the news. He also had been getting updates on Holly and Ziva's deliveries.

"Did you talk to everybody?" Eliana asked.

"Yes and they are all thrilled for you." Jared replied.

"Wonderful, how are Holly and Ziva? Do I have siblings and nieces and nephews?" Eliana asked.

"Holly and Ziva are both doing well and both have delivered." Jared replied.

"How are the babies?" Eliana asked

"Holly's babies are Timothy and Katelyn; they are six pounds and six pounds three ounces respectively. Katelyn has a little bit of jaundice but nothing to concerning. Otherwise both are doing great and should be home tomorrow or the next day." Chris explained.

"What about Ziva? How are Ziva and the triplets?" Eliana asked.

"I actually have not heard from Tony or Ziva but considering Ziva just had a C-Section. I am guessing that it may be a bit." Jared explained.

"OK" Eliana replied.

* * *

Holly and Chris first texted their family and closest friends with the news of the twins arrival. Before making the news public on social media. Katelyn had been diagnosed with an extremely mild case of jaundice. She was spending sometime under lights but expected to be back in her parents arms shortly. Meanwhile Holly and Chris were taking turns holding Timmy. Holly was giving Timmy his second meal and Chris was responding to messages and assuring worried friends that Katelyn was just fine. When he received the two texts he had been most anticipating. One from Tony and another from Jared.

"Jared says congrats and he is praying for Katelyn." Chris commented.

"That's nice, what was the name of Eliana's baby again?" Holly asked.

"Destiny Jacqueline but they are calling her Desi." Chris replied.

"Oh yeah well tell Jared thank you and that Desi is precious." Holly instructed.

"Will do. Your dad texted me too. He said that Ziva had the babies. Ziva is about to be moved into a room and he'll come over once she's situated." Chris explained.

"How is everyone?" Holly asked.

"Ziva is doing well, sore and tired but well." Chris read.

"What about the babies?" Holly asked.

"The larger boy and the girl are doing well. The boy is probably going to be released from the NICU once they are sure he can breathe OK and everything. The girl will be in for a few days but she is going to be fine. The smaller boy is not doing so great, they had to revive him and nobody knows for sure if he will survive." Chris read.

"That's good about the other babies but I hate to hear that about the little one. I was so hoping that he would be OK." Holly replied.

"I am sure he will be fine." Chris assured.

"I hope so." Holly sighed.

"Oh I just got another text from your dad." Chris replied.

"What?" Holly asked nervously.

"He is on his way and he has a surprise." Chris read.

"What?" Holly asked.

"If he said it wouldn't be a surprise." Chris reminded.

"Watch it." Holly warned.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony sees his babies in the next chapter. What do you think of the surprise? Any ideas on the surprise? Any ideas on the name? I like Anne for a middle name. I kind of like Dylan Anne but IDK. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Our Babies

Tony was still in shock over the day's events. Not only did his wife and both of his daughters give birth but also Ziva had delivered a surprise baby. They were expecting three babies but ended up with four. They had two beautiful daughters and two handsome sons. They had two beautiful granddaughters and one handsome grandson. Their family was complete and perfect, or at least it would be if Liam survived. If Liam died, the family would be broken again. The same way it was after Noah died. Tony made his way down the hall and knocked on the door of Holly's room.

"Come in!" Chris called.

* * *

Holly was sitting on the bed with Timmy resting in her arms. The nurse had just told them that Katelyn would be back with them in an hour. She was still jaundiced and likely would be for a few days but her case was mild enough that she only needed observation. Something she was eternally grateful for. When Noah was born there was another baby born the same day with severe jaundice. He ended up having severe liver issues. The last Holly heard he was on the list for a transplant but that was months ago. She could not imagine her baby girl having to go through so much. Especially with little Liam being so sick. She heard a soft knocking, followed by Chris instructing the person to come in. She looked up just in time to see her dad stepping inside.

"Oh hi dad." Holly greeted.

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"Tired and sore but OK otherwise." Holly replied.

"That's good to hear." Tony replied.

"How is Ziva?" Holly asked.

"She's alright. She was sleeping when I left but she is going to come see you when she wakes up and after going to the NICU." Tony explained.

"Babies still the same?" Holly asked.

"I haven't heard anything since they were first admitted to the NICU but I am going to check on them after I am done here." Tony explained.

"Good, did you hear that Eliana had her baby too?" Holly asked.

"Yes, Destiny Jacqueline. She is beautiful. Just like your angels." Tony replied.

"Thank you, it's just so shocking and unheard of. All of us going into labor on the same day. Six babies from one family sharing a birthday." Holly explained.

"Seven" Tony corrected.

"Seven?" Holly asked, confused.

"Do you remember that surprise I told you about?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Holly replied, still very confused.

"Well it turns out that Ziva was carrying quadruplets. They were going to stitch her up and the nurse found a fourth baby. Another girl." Tony explained.

"There was another baby?" Chris gasped.

"Seriously?" Holly asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Is she OK? Does she have a name? How much does she weigh?" Holly asked.

"She is doing well so far. We have not decided on a name yet. Ziva is still tired and I think that she is in shock. Quite frankly I am a little myself. She was three pounds even and nine inches long." Tony explained.

"Well you should get to the little ones. Let me know if you find anything out." Holly instructed.

"OK you take it easy and Chris take care of your wife." Tony instructed.

"Of course." Chris replied.

* * *

Eliana was sleeping, baby Desi was sleeping beside her in a small wicker bassinet. Jared was talking on the phone with Kayla. Eliana could hear her phone buzzing, annoyed she blinked her eyes open, reached for her phone and pressed answer.

"Shalom. Is everything alright?"

"Eliana it's me."

"Ima?"

"Yes"

"How are you? How are the babies?"

"I am exhausted but two out of four babies are doing great and the other two are holding their own. The girl is doing better than Liam."

"Excuse me? Four babies?!"

"Oh you didn't know? I thought sure that Tony had told you."

"Told me what?"

"I had a fourth baby, it is another girl. She is three pounds, nine inches and doing great. We have not decided on a name."

"A fourth baby? Even with all the ultrasounds! That is truly beautiful."

"It is, beautiful and crazy at the same time."

"Are you guys taking it well?"

"We are beside ourselves with shock but this is a blessing."

"I am so happy for you guys."

"Oh Tateleh you sound exhausted."

"Yeah I was napping."

"Oh am terribly sorry. Get some sleep."

* * *

Tony caught his breath as he stepped into the NICU. There were so many babies in there that looked so sick, so fragile. Some of them may not even survive. He shook away the feeling of dread that Liam could be one of the ones who did not get so lucky. The relief was short lived however. His feeling of dread about Liam. Was quickly replaced by guilt about Jack, Talia, and even the unexpected little girl. When so many other families were facing the loss of the only baby they were blessed with. Even if Liam died. As tragic as it would be. They would at least have three other perfectly healthy little babies. It was a blessing but it didn't seem fair either. It wasn't that he wanted the other three to die. He wanted all of these babies to get better and go home. He walked over to the quartet of incubators where his four little angels were lying. He placed his hands through the gloves on Jack's bed and the infant wrapped his fingers around his dad's thumb and smiled. Jack was so strong it was a true miracle. All four were miracles.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" A nurse called.

"That's me." Tony replied.

"I am Sheila Rodriquez, I am the nurse caring for your babies. Well one of them." Nurse Shelia explained.

"It is nice to meet you Shelia. How are they doing?" Tony questioned.

"Jackson is doing very well. He is breathing one hundred percent on his own, he has a strong heart beat, and he scored a ten on all of his Apgars. We were actually just about to release him. We were just waiting on the paperwork." Nurse Sheila explained.

"That is great, what about the others?" Tony asked.

"Talia is having a few issues with breathing but is only needing room drawn air. Her heart-rate is strong and her Apgars are amazing as well." Nurse Sheila explained.

"Wonderful but what about Liam and Baby Girl?" Tony asked.

"Baby Girl is doing amazing considering how small she is. She is on oxygen. Her vent is only working at fifty percent. but we are going to try extubation in a few days. Her Apgars are amazing for such a small baby. If she keeps on this track, she will be able to come home as soon as she hits the five pound mark." Nurse Sheila explained.

"What about Liam?" Tony asked.

"I am sorry Mr. DiNozzo but he is not doing well at all. He is totally vent dependent, his heart is extremely weak. His reflexes are weak and he is not responding to light and sound the way we would like. We will check again in a few weeks but if I am being honest Mr. DiNozzo. The odds of him surviving are only about ten percent and the odds of him living a normal life are even slimmer. Of course miracles do happen every day. Keep a good thought but still be prepared for the worst." Nurse Sheila explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Liam beat the odds? I am still deciding on a name for the baby girl. I know that Anne will be the middle name. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Growing

Eliana looked down into her daughter's eyes as she walked out of the midwife's office. Destiny was absolutely perfect and she was totally in love. Both mother and baby were extremely healthy, and were cleared to come home the morning after delivery. Jared helped her into the car and headed towards their home. She had invited him to stay in the spare bedroom. That way he would be able to see his daughter as much as he wanted. He was the ideal roommate because he worked nights to her mornings and early afternoons and he did not mind a screaming baby in the house. They had worked it out where Eliana payed the house payments and Jared covered utilities. They split up the cost of groceries down the middle unless either party wanted something expensive. Tony and Ziva had offered to help with the bills but Jack had spent time in the NICU, Talia was looking at, at least a few more days and Liam and the surprise baby were bound to be in for a while. Liam probably much longer than the others. She didn't feel right taking anything from them.

"Did you talk to your mom and Tony?" Jared asked.

"Yes, this morning." Eliana replied.

"How are things?" Jared asked.

"OK, Jack was released from the NICU last night at six and Talia has gained two ounces already. They are letting Ziva pump milk for her and apparently she has quite the appetite. They are having to supplement her milk." Eliana explained.

"That is wonderful. What about the other two?" Jared asked.

"The girl is doing great. She is eating well and breathing pretty good with the vent but they almost lost Liam last night. They want Holly and me to see him. Just in case." Eliana explained.

"I will keep an eye on Destiny. You just go as soon as you feel up to it." Jared replied.

"No I want you to see him. You are family too. See if Kayla can do it." Eliana replied.

"Are you sure?" Jared asked.

"I need you, Jared." Eliana admitted?

"I will call Kayla as soon as we get home." Jared vowed.

* * *

Holly sat on the edge of her bed, beyond relieved that she was being released from the hospital after only forty hours. She had issues after Noah was born and ended up stuck in bed for three long and miserable days. The twins were actually far easier than Noah. Which was surprising to both her and people in her parenting groups. As much as she had enjoyed lying in bed and being pampered for that first night. She just wanted to be back with Noah and make the family whole. Both twins were doing amazing. Katelyn had been released from the NICU at eight the evening before and when checked that morning she was cleared of jaundice. As much as she wanted to leave. She had to make one stop before she left. She needed to see her brothers and sisters. She had met them the night before and even held Jack in her arms but she needed to see Liam. Last night had been rough for him and the doctors had told Tony and Ziva to prepare themselves. He had survived but Holly wanted to be sure to see him. Before she left, because she may never see him again after this. She handed the twins off to Sarah who had come to help bring the twins home, and Chris and her made their way to the NICU. They saw the now three incubators in the corner. Tony and Ziva stood over Liam's bed. Ziva had her face buried in Tony's shoulder and Tony had his hands on the plastic of the incubator.

"How is he?" Holly asked.

"Oh Tateleh. He is so sick. His organs are not working properly and he just isn't responding." Ziva explained.

"Can Chris and I get a few minutes?" Holly asked.

"Oh yes, of course. Your Abba and I, really need to relieve Grandpa Jethro anyway. He is minding Jack since we can't bring him in here." Ziva explained.

"He likes music. He loves it when you sing to him. When he gets to the step down unit I am going to bring my Sinatra CD for him. It's the same one that we had the record of when I was born. My mom would play it for me when I slept." Tony explained.

"I remember that. You played it for Noah and me. Geez I can't believe you still have that. I thought sure that mom would have smashed it, after all we played it." Holly commented.

"She did. I bought a new one a few years after." Tony replied.

* * *

That night Tony and Ziva were back in their room. Gibbs was taking a turn visiting the babies who were still in the NICU and Jack was asleep in his bassinet. Ziva was sitting on the bed. She was sore and her stomach itched where they had cut her open but she wanted nothing more than to go home. Well that wasn't true. She wanted nothing more than to go home with all of her babies. Unfortunately C-Section mom's had to stay a bit longer and as of now only Jack would be coming home with her. Talia was up to four pounds fifteen ounces. Just one ounce away from the magical five pound mark but because babies tended to drop weight in the first couple days after birth. Tony and Ziva were fully expecting her to stay in at least a couple days past her parents. Tony took a seat on the end of Ziva's bed and put his hands on her bare feet.

"Tony that's so gross! I haven't washed my feet since before the babies were born!" Ziva groaned.

"Sorry" Tony replied.

"Its OK just please don't touch them." Ziva assured.

"How are you holding up?" Tony asked.

"Scared and confused." Ziva admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Tony agreed.

"It just doesn't make sense. Why is Liam so sick but the others are fine? Even the surprise girl. She is small but she is fine." Ziva explained.

"I don't know." Ton admitted.

"Sometimes I wonder if it would actually be better if he didn't make it. I mean what quality of life will he have?" Ziva asked.

"He's a strong kid and we will love him no matter what." Tony assured.

"I know but what if he is just a vegetable?" Ziva asked.

"I guess that all we can do is wait and see." Tony replied.

"I don't know if I can handle that." Ziva sighed.

"It will be rough but we will get through it." Tony vowed.

"Just like we always have." Ziva remarked.

"And always will." Tony finished.

* * *

"So Tony." Ziva said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"There is something else that we need to discuss." Ziva commented.

"What?" Tony asked.

"What should we name our little surprise?" Ziva asked.

"Well I like Jennifer or Ann." Tony replied.

"Well Anna is an Italian name and Anne is the English translation." Ziva remarked.

"True but I don't know if I like Jennifer Anne and Anne Jennifer does not sound right." Tony explained.

"I do like Jennifer Anne but I actually have an idea for the first name." Ziva replied.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Tony asked.

"Gavriella" Ziva replied.

"Gabriela?" Tony questioned.

"No Gavriella. It is Hebrew it means God is my Might." Ziva explained.

"I like that." Tony agreed.

"It is pretty and it is close to the Italian Gabriela. I was a name I liked when I was pregnant years ago and my parents were going to use it but they couldn't have anymore after Talia." Ziva explained.

"Well it's beautiful." Tony replied.

It is, but still I feel bad that none of the kids have an Italian name." Ziva explained.

"Well actually I like the name Guinevere as well. It is the Italian equivalent of Jennifer and it was my great-great-grandmother's name." Tony explained.

"Hmm Gavriella Guinevere It works." Ziva commented.

"Though Gavriella Ann is pretty too." Tony remarked.

"It is but I do like Gavriella Jennifer too." Ziva remarked.

"They all sound so good." Tony agreed.

"Let's sleep on it." Ziva suggested.

"That's a good idea." Tony agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Gibbs talks to Liam in the next chapter. Which name do you like for Gavriella's middle name? Please either vote in the poll on my profile or say in your review. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Stress

Eliana was reasonably nervous about her first night home with Destiny. For one thing she was a single mother and for another thing according to her mom. She was an incredibly loud baby. She would cry and cry all night. So much that Ziva had taken her to the doctor, fearing that she had some dreaded disease. No it turns out she was just particularly emotional. A trait that she hadn't exactly outgrown and one that she feared her daughter would inherit. That evening however things were still going smoothly. Destiny was in her carrier on the floor beside the kitchen table, as Eliana cooked dinner for herself and Jared. The baby began to fuss. Eliana left the stove, walked over to the carrier, took the baby out, sat down, and lifted up her shirt. Sure enough Destiny latched right on and began greedily sucking down her dinner. Once the baby was fed Eliana went back to the stove and finished up the adults dinner. Jared came downstairs in his uniform, grabbed a plate and walked over to the table.

"What's for dinner?" Jared asked.

"Just a frozen dinner. I think it's mixed vegetables, pene, and garlic sauce." Eliana explained.

"Sounds good." Jared replied.

"Thanks I am just so tired and I don't have much motivation." Eliana explained.

"You don't have postpartum do you?" Jared asked.

"All woman get it to an extent. Your hormones are all out of whack and you are sleep deprived. I am trying to be mindful and I know of treatments." Eliana explained.

"That's good." Jared replied.

"I'm just glad that Destiny is a good baby." Eliana admitted.

"Me too, I was apparently a handful though Kayla was good." Jared explained.

"I was too but I don't have anything to go by." Eliana explained.

"Isn't your mom your half sister?" Jared asked.

"Yes she adopted me when I was about four months old but my dad was not around for my mom or Ari and Talia." Eliana explained.

"Oh" Jared sighed.

"I am so glad that you are in Destiny's life." Eliana commented.

"Me too, I can't believe I missed most of the pregnancy. I won't ever get that back." Jared sighed.

"If you play your cards right, you may get a second chance." Eliana assured.

"You think?" Jared asked.

"I am open to more children. Just not for a couple of years. Though I would really prefer to adopt a few older kids." Eliana explained.

"Kayla's soon to be sister in law adopted her four kids and she said that adoption in itself was like a pregnancy." Jared explained.

"That's what everyone I talk to has said." Eliana replied.

"Let's look into it in a few years." Jared said.

"Alright" Eliana replied.

* * *

Holly had just gotten Katelyn to sleep when Timmy started screaming. She was careful to lay her daughter down in the crib, before walking over to Timmy's crib. She picked up her son and checked his diaper. He was dry, so she offered him food. When he didn't eat she laid him on her shoulder and tried burping him. When that didn't work she was at a loss. She started walking around the room in circles trying to soothe her son. Down the hall she could hear Chris wrestling with Noah to get him into the bath. Their oldest was seemingly going through the terrible twos a year early. Times like this Holly would give anything to have her mom to talk to. She had Ziva but Ziva had a lot on her plate right now and, besides she had never had so many kids at once. At least not small children. Two of whom were depending on you for everything and one of whom was growing into a toddler. She was so not ready for this. An hour later Timmy was still screaming his head off. Chris came into the room, soaked with water and looking exhausted.

"Man Noah is a wild child." Chris sighed.

"I heard" Holly replied.

"How are things in here?" Chris asked.

"Timmy has been screaming for an hour." Holly sighed.

"Let me see." Chris replied.

"Alright" Holly replied placing the infant in his father's arms.

"Waaaaahhhhh!" Timmy screamed.

"Hey it's OK. It's OK." Chris whispered.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Timmy screamed.

"Waaahh!" Katelyn screamed weakly.

"Aw Katie did your brother wake you up?" Holly asked.

"Auhh" Katelyn cooed.

"OK I will take him downstairs." Holly replied.

"I'll take him downstairs. You rest." Chris replied.

"Thank you" Holly breathed.

* * *

Nate arrived two days later than planned. He missed his connecting flight and it was two days before he could get another one. He knew that he could have gotten a flight sooner if he had said that his baby brother was possibly dying but he couldn't bring himself to admit that. He did not want to lose little Liam as his parents had named him. He wanted to have both of his brothers. He had longed for more brothers. Especially after the falling out with Nicholas. Now he had gotten his wish and Jack was doing well but Liam could be dying. He wanted both of his brothers and all four of his sisters. He arrived to the hospital and was disappointment to see that visiting hours had ended in the NICU. He walked down the hall to Ziva's room and knocked on the door. Tony called for him to come in and he made his way inside. His parents were sitting on his mother's bed, Jack lying in her arms.

"Oh Nate! I am so glad that you are finally here!" Ziva cried.

"Glad to see you son." Tony added.

"I know I am sorry. How are they?" Nate asked.

"Jack is doing amazing and so is Talia. They may be releasing her tomorrow depending on her weight. Gavriella is doing really well too though she did have a small fever this afternoon. Liam is fighting but he has a long road." Tony explained.

"Are they more confident that he will pull through?" Nate asked.

"Your father thinks that he will but it it is still too soon to tell." Ziva explained.

"When can I see them?" Nate asked.

"NICU opens up at eight but if Liam takes a bad turn the will let us see him sooner." Ziva explained.

"Alright" Nate replied.

"Do you want me to drive you home or to a hotel?" Tony asked.

"No my friend Sean is letting me crash at his place. He's ten minutes away. In fact I should text him. Because he said that he would pick me up." Nate explained.

"That's a good friend to pick you up at ten." Tony remarked.

"Yeah he's great. I will tell you about him when things are better." Nate replied.

"OK" Ziva replied.

* * *

After Nate left Tony and Ziva found themselves alone yet again. Tony sat in the chair by Ziva's bed and Jack was sleeping in the crib in the corner of the room. Tony was drifting off to sleep but Ziva was wide awake. She was terrified for poor Liam. He was so sick and fragile and her gut was churning. Around six she finally started fall asleep. She was out no more than five minutes when a high pitched scream was heard from down the hall. Lights flashed in the hallway and the siren blared. Doctors and nurses had already sprung into action.

"Code Blue, NICU bed seven, Code Blue, NICU bed seven!" A monotone voice called over the intercom.

* * *

In an instant Ziva was up and out of bed and Tony was already running for the door. The couple raced down the hall and came to a halt outside the NICU. All they could do was watch in horror as the doctors and nurses worked frantically to save their son. The panic continued and Ziva found herself unable to stand or even function. She collapsed into Tony's arm and burst into tears. One of their biggest fears may be coming true before their very eyes.

"Hang on Liam. Please hang on Liam." Tony pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. He could not lose a second son. He just couldn't.

* * *

 **A/N: Will the doctors be able to save Liam? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. What May Be The End

By some miracle the doctors managed to get Liam's heart started up again. When he was stable Tony and Ziva were allowed to see him again. Tony put his hands in the gloves and ran his hand over his son's arms. It brought back memories of when Noah was sick and dying. He wondered if Liam would soon be with his older half brother or if he would beat the odds. Right now the odds were far from in Liam's favor but Liam was a David-DiNozzo. He came from two strong families and he had a lot of people pulling for him. Tony put his finger on Liam's hand and the infant weakly wrapped his fingers around his dad's finger. He looked up at his father and Tony saw real fight in his son's eyes. He just hoped that Liam could handle the coming days and weeks. Because the doctors had said that it would be an uphill battle to get him to survival.

"Come on Liam, I know you can do it. You have two strong parents and you have six siblings who really want you to survive. Your brother Nate hasn't even gotten to meet you yet." Tony said.

"Your daddy is right Liam. We all need you here." Ziva added.

* * *

Nate stood in Sean's living room. He looked up at the picture on the mantle of Sean and his parents and younger sister and brothers. The picture next to it was the family photograph was of Sean's uncles and their daughter. Hanging on the wall were four photo frames containing the kids school pictures. Sean's Senior portrait was in the middle of the circular display. The next oldest was in the ninth grade, his sister was in the seventh grade, and the youngest was in the fourth grade. Sean looked so handsome in his senior portrait. Sean had been out since the seventh grade and his parents had been nothing but supportive of him. He had, had a few boyfriends throughout junior high and high school but never anything serious... Until now. His most serious relationship was ironically the only one who was not out. Nate had, had a million opportunities to tell his parents. He had liked boys all his life but when he hit puberty and got erections from the thought of his history teacher Mr. Rackle and barely even batted an eye and the super sexy English teacher Mrs. Wiley. That was when it hit him. He was as gay as a Tennessee Williams. He really should have broken the news but the time was never right. Now certainly wasn't right. "Hey mom, dad you infant son may be dying and your teenage son gets hard ones from dudes." OK he probably wouldn't phrase it like that but the time still was not right. He heard footsteps in the hallway and then Sean was standing before him.

"Nate sweetie, your dad called. You weren't around so I let it ring but then he called again. I knew it was important so I picked up right away. Oh honey your brother is not doing well. Your parents want you and your sisters there right away." Sean explained.

"Start the car, I'll get dressed." Nate called.

"But they don't know you like boys." Sean reminded.

"I don't care. I can't face this alone." Nate replied.

"Alright" Sean replied softly.

* * *

Eliana was up with Destiny who had pretty much decided that midnight was a good wake up time. She held her daughter close and walked down the hall. She stopped in front of Jared's door and desperately wished that he was due home sooner than four am. The sound of her daughter's screams nearly muffled the sound of her phone ringing. Finally she set Eliana down on Jared's bed and reached for the phone annoyed that somebody would be calling her at this hour. Her heart hit the floor when she saw that it was her mom. Her fears were confirmed when her mom told her that Liam had coded and was now worse off than before. She hung up and immediately dialed Jared's number.

"Hello?"

"Jared! You need to meet me at Bethesda!"

"Why is something wrong with Desi?"

"She's fine but Liam is really sick. They want us all there."

"I'll talk to my boss and be right there."

"Thank you"

"It's no trouble."

* * *

Holly was awake as well. Sitting down in the living room with Timmy was screaming his head off. He was definitely her challenging baby. Katie was so quiet and calm. Noah had fallen between Katie and Timmy. He was loud but not as bad as Timmy. Though it made sense that Timmy was fussy and Katie was calm. Because she was a calm baby and Noah was a screamer. She heard her phone ring three times but Timmy refused to let her reach for it. Finally the ringing stopped. Moments later she heard Chris come racing down the stairs.

"I already called Sarah! She is on the way! You get dressed and then we go!" Chris cried.

"What are you talking about?" Holly asked.

"Your mom called me, I guess you could not pick up." Chris explained.

"What did my mom call about!" Holly demanded, wishing that Chris would learn to get to the point.

"It's Liam. He is really sick." Chris replied.

"How sick?" Holly asked.

"They think it may be the end." Chris replied.

"Oh God! Take Timmy! I will be right down!" Holly cried.

* * *

Tony and Ziva kept their vigil over Liam's bed. He had been moved into a private room, to allow the family to say goodbye in peace. It seemed cruel that he may die at less than a week old. He had not even really lived. It just didn't seem fair. The doctors hadn't given a time line or even formally said that Liam was dying but given the move and the severity of his condition. Words were not needed. The door to Liam's new room opened. Tony looked up and saw a doctor entering the room with a grim look on his face. He walked over and stopped in front of the couple, he adjusted his glasses, cleared his throat, and flipped open his keyboard.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, Liam is in heart failure. The good news is he is just stable enough to be a candidate for a transplant but it will have to happen soon." Dr. Jacobs explained.

"Is there a heart available?" Ziva asked.

"There is a child due to be delivered with a neurological defect. He is more than likely a perfect match and his parents have agreed to donate his organs but tests still have to be run and his organs have to be as good as they are presently. Do you agree to the transplant?" Dr. Jacobs explained.

"Yes anything to save our son." Ziva replied.

"Do what you have to." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Liam get his heart? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Waiting

Nate and Sean were the first to arrive to the hospital, mostly because Sean lived only fifteen minutes away from the hospital. Sean's dad was a cardiology surgeon at Bethesda and his mom was a podiatrist. So living practically walking distance from the hospital made sense. Nate was extremely nervous about introducing Sean to his parents but realized that it had to happen sooner rather than later, and truth be told. If anything happened to Liam, Nate would need his boyfriend.

"So this is how I come out." Nate sighed.

"Your parents will support you and if they don't they are not worth your time." Sean offered.

"I know but in all the ways I imagined coming out. I never thought it would be because my brother is dying." Nate explained.

"Trust me you never come out the way you thought. I told my parents because they found a naked cheerleader under my bed. I was just sewing her uniform for a home-ec project." Sean explained.

"I guess you have a point there." Nate replied.

"Let's get inside your brother needs you." Sean replied.

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat with baby Liam in their arms. They did not know if he would survive the operation or even if he would survive to have the operation. Even if he pulled through it was going to be a long road for him and he may never be right. He had a lot of serious health issues besides the heart condition and his other organs had taken serious damage. Tony and Ziva had agreed that they would let him go if his life would be nothing but medical problems and a hospital bed but they did want to give him a fighting chance. The door to Liam's room opened again and their eldest surviving son walked inside. Followed by an average height red headed boy.

"Oh Nate, I am so glad you came back." Ziva greeted.

"Yeah we rushed over as soon as we heard." Nate replied.

"You must be Sean, it is good to meet you son." Tony replied.

"It is wonderful to meet you." Ziva added.

"It's nice to meet you guys too." Sean replied.

"So what's going on?" Nate asked.

"Liam is in heart failure. He needs an immediate transplant. There is a baby that has either already died or is not expected to live long past birth. They are hoping that he is a match and that the other baby is in condition to be an organ donor." Nate explained.

"What's the name of the cardiologist?" Sean asked.

"O'Hara or something like that. I am sorry but we are extremely stressed." Tony replied.

"Is it Harris O'Malley?" Sean asked.

"That's it!" Tony cried.

"That's my dad. He is amazing. He typically only preforms on adults but he handles any transplant that takes place here." Sean explained.

"I am glad to hear that. It puts my mind at ease." Tony replied.

"Nate is lucky to have a friend like you." Ziva added.

"Aw thanks" Sean replied.

* * *

Eliana pulled into the parking lot of Bethesda about ten minutes after her brother. Kayla was on her way to keep an eye on Desi and Eliana's neighbor was minding her in the mean time. She had just received a text from Jared saying he would be there in twenty minutes or so. She took a deep breath and walked inside. She was scared for her brother. She wanted to have faith that he had enough love behind him and the universe would heal him but he was an extremely sickly child. So small and so fragile. That no matter how much positive energy she tried to send to Liam and herself. She was still feeling negative and terrified.

* * *

Sean went to try and find his dad to see if there was any word on when the surgery would take place. Tony, Ziva, and Nate all sat around Liam's crib. Nate looked down at his brother. He was so small and a terrible sickly color but he could still tell how adorable the child was. He had already prayed with his parents that the smallest sibling would survive and was prepared to say more prayers in the coming hours. The door to Liam's room opened and they all looked up, hoping that it was the doctor. Instead it was Eliana coming into the room.

"Hi" Eliana replied solemnly.

"Hello baby girl." Tony replied.

"Hi Tateleh." Ziva added.

"Jared is on the way, has Liam improved at all?" Eliana asked hopefully.

"He is waiting for a heart transplant. It is the only hope at this point." Tony replied.

"Oh Liam, you are tough enough to survive this. We are giving you positive vibes and we love you very much." Eliana replied.

"I know that you are Wiccan but will you pray with us?" Tony asked.

"Alright" Eliana replied, reluctantly.

"Thank you, Tateleh" Ziva replied.

"Can we wait for Sean, and Holly and Chris?" Nate asked.

"Of course." Tony replied.

* * *

Holly was the last of the older David-DiNozzo children to arrive. Chris and her had to wait for a while for Sarah to arrive and then they had to wait for Timmy to get calmed down a bit. The possibility of losing another brother was doing terrible things to Holly's already fragile emotional state. Losing Noah was the greatest tragedy she had ever faced. Now she may be losing another brother. Now her other little brother and sisters could have to endure the same pain she did. The worst part of that was the fact that the other three quadruplets wouldn't even remember their brother.

"This isn't right." Holly sniffed.

"I know" Chris replied.

"You don't! You've never lost a sibling." Holly argued.

"That is true but I remember how much it hurt you to lose Noah." Chris recalled.

"Things were supposed to be so perfect and so happy. Now Liam may be dying and I can't take care of Timmy." Holly sniffed.

"Hey listen to me. You are just tired and Liam is a strong kid." Chris assured.

"He's strong but what I learned from Noah is you can only fight so much." Holly explained.

"Well let's give him a chance to fight." Chris said.

"Alright" Holly agreed, reluctantly.

* * *

Sean had returned unfortunately with very few answers. The baby boy was due to be delivered via C-Section in half an hour. Unless another woman ended up needing an emergency Cesarean. Nothing else would be known until after the baby was born. Liam was holding his own but it was painfully clear how sick he was and how dire the circumstances were. When the door opened a third time only Tony looked up. They knew it was doubtful that it would be the doctor.

"Hey Holly Boo" Tony greeted.

"Hi dad" Holly replied.

"Hey guys" Chris said.

"Hi Chris." Ziva greeted.

"What's going on? Do you know anything yet?" Holly asked.

"Liam is in heart failure, he needs surgery ASAP. They have a possible donor but they are waiting for a few more tests after the baby is born." Tony explained.

"What if he does not get the transplant?" Holly asked.

"Then we do not know." Ziva replied.

"What do we do now?" Holly asked.

"We are going to pray. If you would like to join us." Tony replied.

"Alright" Chris replied.

"Of course" Holly agreed.

"Dear God, please let our son and brother survive this procedure. Please be with the family of the baby who will hopefully give our son a chance at new life and if it is not your will for Liam to survive. Please be with our family as you take him into your arms. Amen" Tony prayed.

* * *

 **A/N: The surgery takes place in the next chapter but will Liam survive? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Tension

The DiNozzo family had gathered in the surgical waiting room. Tony had called everybody from NCIS and a few other close friends. Naturally Tony's family had rushed to his side. The mood of the night was made obvious by the fact that McGee and Abby were actually getting along. While they had become reconnected after Abby had adopted her daughters. They were still not exactly on the best of terms. Gibbs sat beside Tony and Ziva on the big couch. Jared and Eliana were on another couch, and Holly and Chris sat across from them. Nate sat on the small couch on the back wall. Sean had been beside him but had gone to fetch coffee for the family. He worked at the Cafe 24, a small cafe that was known for operating twenty four hours and his employee discount was worth the drive.

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Jared asked.

"It's going to be a few hours. Heart transplants take at least four. More if there are complications and we are only in the first hour." Sean explained entering the room carrying a tray of coffee.

"Will they update us?" Jared asked.

"They try not to leave the OR unless there is a need. Like if Tony and Ziva had to OK another procedure or additional work. Otherwise we likely won't hear anything until the procedure is over. Like they say no news is good news." Sean explained.

"This is too much like Noah." Holly sniffed.

"I know Hol, I wish there was something I could do." Chris replied.

* * *

By the third hour of Liam's heart transplant, the DiNozzo family's tension could be cut with a knife. Holly had left the room to go for a walk and to check on her own children and Chris had gone off with her. Sean had to leave for class but had promised to text as soon as he got out. Eliana had called home about an hour ago and Jared had left briefly to grab a change of clothes and had confirmed that Destiny was doing well. Ziva was curled up in Tony's arms and Tony had rested his head on Ziva's. Ziva's eyes were red and puffy and Tony was struggling to remain stoic and strong for his family. He was dreading the loss of another little boy. Of another son, another miniature version of him.

"God, I hope this is over soon." Tony said.

"Do you think that we should tell everybody what we have decided?" Ziva asked.

"I don't want to bring everybody down but then again I guess they should know." Tony replied.

"Alright, everybody we have decided that if Liam dies. We are going to have him cremated and put his ashes into something for the other three babies. So they can always have a piece of their brother. You can put them into jewelry, stuffed animals, and a few other things. We will look into it and decide but we do not want to make any decisions. We are hoping that we do not have to." Ziva explained.

"I like that idea but of course Liam will always be apart of his siblings. They do not need a physical object to remember him." Eliana replied.

"That's a really sweet idea." Chris agreed, re-entering the room holding Holly's hand.

"I like that I still have some of my mom's ashes but they are just in that box Gibbs made for me. Maybe he could do something. Though I am sure it won't come down to it." Nate replied.

"That's a good idea. One of my students has a necklace from when her mom had a miscarriage last year." Holly agreed.

"I am glad you guys think this is a good idea but Liam is going to survive." Tony interjected.

"I know that but I want them to know!" Ziva snapped.

"Well it's morbid!" Tony argued.

"You said we could tell them!" Ziva retorted.

"I thought you would leave it at we were going to have Liam cremated! Whatever I need some air! Call me when my son is out of surgery!" Tony snapped.

"Oh that is real mature! Jerk!" Ziva hissed.

"You're the jerk!" Tony screamed.

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Ziva demanded.

"Consider me gone!" Tony snapped, storming out of the room.

* * *

Tony shoved his hands in his pockets and violently kicked the ashtray that sat outside the hospital. He wasn't really mad at Ziva. She was just as scared as he was. Maybe even more so. What was really bothering him was the fact that his son was only three days old and having a major operation. Holly was right. It was just like with Noah. Everything was out of his control and he may end up losing another son. He wanted it to be him on that operating table. The kids and Ziva could live without their dad and husband but it would be much harder to come back from losing a brother and son.

"Tony!" A voice called from behind him.

"What you want, autopsy gremlin?" Tony asked spinning around to see Jimmy standing behind him.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner. Breena and I have started to keep our phones in the living room at night. It's just easier with us making Jamie keep his iPad in there." Jimmy explained.

"It's alright" Tony assured.

"Have you heard anything? Jimmy asked.

"Not yet" Tony replied.

"He's a tough kid already." Jimmy reminded.

"I know but I hate feeling so helpless." Tony explained.

"I know how you feel." Jimmy remarked.

"How Jamie's never even been in the hospital." Tony reminded.

"I know but this is how I felt when we found out Breena had cancer. The doctors were optimistic but they wouldn't know anything until they did the hysterectomy and Breena was devastated. You know how bad she wanted a full house. Then when she got so sick during chemo and Jamie was so tiny. I didn't think I could do it on my own. Then I felt terrible for being so selfish." Jimmy explained.

"That's how I feel but we wanted Liam so much. I know we have the others but it won't help. We will have still lost Liam." Tony explained.

"I know" Jimmy replied, embracing his friend.

* * *

It took some time but Jimmy managed to get Tony calmed down and the pair walked back into the hospital. Tony went back to Ziva's side and wordlessly pulled her into a tight hug. He held her close and prayed that she would accept his apology. Before he even had a chance to speak the doors swung open and Dr. O'Malley came out. His scrubs were splattered with blood and his face was impossible to read.

"Liam is out of surgery and being moved to recovery as we speak. The transplant itself went well but we found a mass inside Liam's first heart. We are nearly positive that it is merely a cyst but we sent it to the lab to be sure. We have also scheduled a full body scan for tomorrow to ensure this is the only one. Again we are sure that it was a cyst and it will be fine but if it is positive or more masses are found you will meet with a team of doctors from different departments to determine the best course of action. Liam should be in recovery by now and you can see him one at a time when he gets back to the NICU. You will be required to wear masks and he will be apart from his siblings." Dr. O'Malley explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully it was just a cyst on Liam's heart but if not they hopefully got everything. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Hope

It would be a few hours before Liam was really allowed visitors. He was doing well but he was not allowed visitors in recovery and he would be limited to two visitors when he got back into the NICU. So Tony and Ziva ended up sending the kids home. Eliana and Jared, and Holly and Chris had gone home to check on their babies and get some well deserved rest. While Nate had gone back to Sean's apartment.

* * *

Eliana changed into her pajamas and walked into her daughter's room. Destiny was asleep for now but Eliana knew enough to know that probably would not last for long. She made sure that the baby monitor was working and gently stroked her daughter's hair. She passed Jared's bedroom on the way back to her own. She looked through the open door and saw him already fast asleep on the bed. She turned into her own room, flipped on the baby monitor, climbed into bed, and closed her eyes. She had barely been asleep ten minutes when she heard Desi crying, letting out a groan she pulled herself out of bed and drug herself down the hall to her daughter's room. She picked Desi up and held her close. She really was blessed. Her life had not exactly worked out the way she had wanted but she already could not imagine life without her baby girl. Desi was so beautiful, so strong, and so smart, but more importantly. She was so healthy. Seeing what Liam was going through. What he had endured and facing an uncertain future. At least he was doing better now and at the moment it looked as if he would survive.

"I can't wait til you can meet your aunts and uncles, and cousins. I know it may be a little confusing having aunts and uncles who are the same age as you but it will make sense one day. I am especially looking forward to you meeting your Uncle Liam. He is really sick now but I know that he will be OK soon." Eliana explained.

* * *

Nate entered Sean's apartment and tossed his keys on the table. He was surprised to find Sean's sister sitting at the counter and their mom was preparing something across from her. He grabbed an apple out of the basket and took the seat beside Mary Margret.

"Hi, Nate." Mary Margret greeted.

"Hi M&M." Nate replied.

"How's your brother doing?" Sean's mom, Natalie asked.

"So far so good." Nate replied.

"That's good, of course Harris cannot tell me anything but he sounded happy when we were talking on the phone." Natalie explained.

"I don't know much either. He isn't allowed visitors yet and when he is, my parents will go first. Sean and I will probably go by later." Nate explained.

"So you finally told your parents?" Natalie asked.

"Not yet, I was going to tell them last night but then Liam was so sick. I will do it when the time is right." Nate explained.

"Sweetheart the time will never be right time. Just tell them and if they can't accept you wash your hands of them." Natalie explained.

"I guess you're right." Nate sighed.

"Nathan it will be OK." Natalie assured.

"The first person I came out to was my maternal half brother Nicholas. We have always been close but after I told him he told me that I was dead to him. He was all I had left of my mom. When I lost him. I lost family. I can't lose anymore family." Nate explained.

"As long as you are with our Sean, you will have family but honestly your step-mother taught Adrian and Mary Margret and she just seems so accepting and wonderful." Natalie explained.

"True" Nate replied.

* * *

Holly sat on the floor of "Noah's room", not the room of her eldest son but the closet that held her memories of her twin. She was missing more than she had in a long time. Maybe it was the depression she had felt since the twins were born, the disappointment she felt in herself that she was fine when Noah was born or maybe it was her fears for Liam. Whatever it was she felt so alone, so isolated so afraid. She heard footsteps behind her and looked up to see Chris. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Chris asked.

"No" Holly admitted.

"What's wrong? Worried for Liam?" Chris asked.

"Yeah but Chris, I think I have postpartum depression." Holly admitted.

"Delilah had that after John was born and my mom got it after me. It's bad." Chris commented.

"I know" Holly replied.

"I am sorry that this is happening but you will be OK. I will take you to the doctor tomorrow or we can go to the ER now if you need to." Chris assured.

"Why didn't I feel this way with Noah? Am I failing the twins?" Holly asked.

"No it just happens sometimes and I think it is more common after the second pregnancy." Chris explained.

"What if they resent me?" Holly asked.

"They won't resent you." Chris assured.

"I hate feeling this way." Holly confessed.

"I hate seeing you this way." Chris replied.

"I do love them." Holly remarked.

"I know" Chris assured.

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat by Liam's crib. So far the smallest and sickest quadruplet was recovering but he still had a long way to go. He had been given a full body cat-scan and to the relief of his doctors and parents. He was free of any other cysts, the cyst found in his heart had been sent to the lab for testing but the doctors were cautiously optimistic that it would be only a cyst or maybe a benign tumor. However if it were cancerous they would give him a preventive course of chemotherapy and hopefully he would be found to be just fine.

"I am so glad that Liam is OK." Ziva commented.

"Me too but I think it's a little soon to declare him OK or not." Tony replied.

"Try to be positive." Ziva remarked.

"I am but I hate when my kids are sick." Tony replied.

"Me too" Ziva agreed.

"Oh My God!" Tony cried out of the blue.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"Look" Tony replied, pointing down.

"Oh Tony" Ziva gasped, looking into her son's crib.

* * *

Liam was lying on his back, looking up at his parents. He had a big smile on his face and his green eyes were wide and alert, but most importantly his little hand was wrapped tightly around Tony's finger.

"He's going to be OK." Tony sniffed.

"He's going to be OK." Ziva agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: It looks like Liam is finally going to be OK but now Holly is having issues. At least Chris has her back and won't let her fall apart too much. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Getting Better

The babies were now all two weeks old. All three mothers were doing as well as to be expected and the same could be said for six out of seven babies. Liam was still struggling but that was to be expected. Eliana had decided for the sake of Destiny to have a relationship with Jared. Even if they were only friends. She wanted her daughter to have a daddy and not just an Uncle Jared who happened to be responsible for her existence. Holly was battling postpartum depression but was on medication and receiving psychiatric care. Tony and Ziva were presently staying in a hotel with Jackson, waiting for the other three to improve. Though he was not a new parent and would not be for quite some time, if ever. Nate was adjusting to his new life as well...

* * *

Nate tapped his foot against the base of the mahogany desk. He looked up at the banner that hung on the wall, in front of him. "The Georgetown Hoyas!" It read, with a picture of Jack the bulldog on the left side. He looked down at his hands, he had his father's hands. Speaking of his father. How on Earth was he supposed to tell his father that now only was he gay, but he was also transferring from Ohio State to Georgetown? His father bled scarlet and gray. It was his proudest moment when Nate announced that he would be attending OSU. Nate had adored his semester and a half at Ohio State but now that the babies were here. Now that Holly had postpartum depression and Liam was so sick, and now that he was dating Sean. He wanted to be back in DC and closer to home.

"Good afternoon Nathan, I am Dr. Kingston." Dr. Kingston introduced.

"Good afternoon sir." Nate replied.

"Is there any reason why you would like to transfer to Georgetown?" Dr. Kingston asked.

"Yes, my half brother has some serious health problems and my older half sister has postpartum depression. Besides them I have four nieces and nephews and four new half siblings. I really want to be close by. So I can help my pares and sisters out. Less importantly my boyfriend goes here." Nate explained.

"Well that is very noble of you." Dr. Kingston replied.

"Thank you" Nate replied.

"Now I have been reviewing your transcripts and we would be very proud to have you join us beginning with the spring semester." Dr. Kingston replied.

"Really?" Nate asked.

"Yes, now you are wait listed but you can attend community college and reapply next year if it does not work out." Dr. Kingston explained.

"That sounds great" Nate replied.

"And anyone can take our online courses." Dr. Kingston reminded.

"Excellent" Nate replied, standing and shaking Dr. Kingston's hand.

"And Nathan?" Dr. Kingston called.

"Yes, sir?" Nate asked.

"Good luck with your family. You are a good kid." Dr. Kingston replied.

"Thanks" Nate replied.

* * *

Eliana hung up her phone and placed it on the table. She absolutely despised cellphones but now that she had a baby. She pretty much needed it all the time. People were always calling to check on Destiny and she regularly depended on Jared to make a pick stuff up after work. She was also taking more pictures than she once had and had even started using her Facebook for more than keeping tabs on the restaurants she enjoyed and the friends who had moved far away. She was now using her account to keep her family and friends updated on Destiny and to post the latest pictures of her daughter. Though she did check daily to ensure her account was still only visible to her friends. Being a mother had completely changed her life but she did not mind any of it. When the front door open she was relieved to see Jared walk through the door carrying a To Go box from her favorite vegan place. As well as a bag from Popeye's for himself.

"Sorry, I'm late. It took forever to get my wings." Jared apologized.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Eliana questioned.

"Because I do not mind being a stereotype." Jared replied.

"I mean meat in general? How can you feast on the flesh of what was once a living creature? I mean what if somebody took you from your home, shoved you in a truck, slaughtered you, sent your corpse to a plant, froze you, and shipped you to a restaurant. Where you were fried, then eaten, and dipped in mustard?" Eliana questioned.

"Well I'd be dead." Jared reminded.

"It's just gross, OK?!" Eliana snapped.

"Sorry I will eat in my car." Jared apologized, handing Eliana her lunch.

"No I already saw it. Just don't go getting our daughter eating that garbage." Eliana warned.

"You know you really need meat if you want her to be healthy." Jared remarked.

"I have a diet approved by a nutritionist. As long as you know what you are doing you can be a vegan and still nourish a child. Remember that Kayla's fiancee has celiacs and they have to eat a mostly vegan diet." Eliana reminded.

"I still think it's silly." Jared retorted.

"Well I think meat is silly." Eliana shot back

"Silly delicious" Jared murmured turning to leave the room.

"I heard that!" Eliana called.

* * *

Holly studied the pair of pills that she held, cupped in her hand. She hated that she had to be on anti depressants but she knew that she needed them. If she wanted to be able to care for her children. She needed the medication. It had been about a week and a half since she had been diagnosed with postpartum depression and she was still struggling to accept that this was happening to her. She had been fine with Noah. She was a little weepy and had hair trigger emotions but that was to be expected. With the twins however she could barely function. It didn't help that Timmy was so cranky. He was starting to calm down but he was still a challenge. Chris had been amazing through everything. He had taken her to the doctor and helped her get treatment. He had also stepped up a great deal with the twins and Noah. She didn't know what she would do when his paternity leave was up. Hopefully things would be evened out by then. Her dad and Ziva were amazing as well. They couldn't help much with three babies in the hospital but they offered support and her dad had talked to her about her mom. As it turned out Kate had, had a terrible time after the Holly and Noah were born. So severe that she nearly ended up being put in the hospital. That is a big part of why they never had anymore children after the twins. Knowing that made Holly miss her mom even more. Ziva was great but she was not having severe postpartum issues with her babies and she had not given birth before that. Delilah was helpful and so was Abby but Holly wanted her mom. She swallowed the pills but she must have waited too long. Because she ended up bursting into tears.

"Hol, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"I miss my mom. She would understand me. Ziva is great but she's never dealt with this. Abby and Delilah are great too but they aren't my mom. They aren't even my step mom." Holly explained.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." Chris suggested, placing a DVD in her hand.

"I don't feel like watching a movie." Holly commented.

"No it's one of your mom's tapes. You dad converted them to DVD's remember?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah" Holly replied.

"Well one of the videos your mom made was about dealing with postpartum depression. I found it this morning and I hope it helps." Chris explained.

"This is so amazing." Holly sniffed.

"I know" Chris replied, embracing his wife.

* * *

It was a big day for Tony and Ziva. They could finally return home. They had spent the past week and a half in a hotel. All four babies required a certain degree of attention and it was just easier to stay in the hotel. Until at least two were cleared to come home. Jack had been good to go since the second day following his birth but Tony and Ziva wanted to be sure he was well before bringing him home. They were being sure to bond with their eldest quadruplet, before having to devote most of their time to the two who remained in the hospital. Talia had finally been declared fit to come home that morning. She was up to five pounds and her breathing had improved. Gavriella would likely be the next baby able to come home. She was now up to four pounds and was breathing on her own. The doctors said they may release her a little before five pounds. So long as she continued to thrive and do well with feeds. In either case the doctors were sure she would be home before turning a month old. Liam on the other hand was a different story. He had improved from the first days of his life. Where he was barely holding on but he still had a long way to go. He was still dependent on the vent and his kidney function was disturbingly low. The doctors still were not certain if he would survive or not and had advised Tony and Ziva to be prepared. Still Tony had faith that his son would beat the odds. Tony and Ziva gave the two smaller quads a nice snuggle and then prepared Talia to come home. They dressed her in onsie that read "I'm Coming Home" and a pair of pink booties. The nurse lifted her out of the crib and Tony fastened her into the car-seat. He carried her down. Upon exiting the hospital the couple was greeted by Gibbs. Who was waiting with the car and Jackson.

"You ready to go home?" Tony asked, his largest babies as Talia was fastened in and Jack's buckle was double checked.

"I am so glad that you two are well and I cannot wait until your brother and sister are well enough to join us." Ziva added.

"How are they?" Gibbs asked.

"Talia is doing great. She gained half an ounce last night and I think she wants out. She is defiantly Tony's daughter. Liam on the other hand is about the same." Ziva explained.

"At least he's' hold on." Gibbs remarked.

"Isn't that the truth." Tony replied, climbing into the car and closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are finally turning around for the family. Though Liam still does have a long way before he is going to be OK. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Homecoming

Everybody had gathered at the DiNozzo's house for Jack and Talia's homecoming. It was just a small party with family and a few close friends. The kids and Abby had made appetizers and deserts. Though they were healthy Holly had brought masks for everybody to wear and a few for Tony and Ziva to keep at the house. Between Jack, Talia, and Gavriella's immune systems still developing and Liam's health problems. The DiNozzo's would have to be very careful about germs from now on. The party was gathered in the living room waiting for the DiNozzo's to arrive home.

"I just got a text from mom. They are going to be home in about fifteen minutes." Holly said.

"That's great!" Eliana cried.

"Awesome!" Nate cried.

* * *

Nate shifted nervously on the couch and looked at Sean. He was not expecting there to be a party. He was thinking that it would just be him, Sean, his sisters, their partners, and their children. He wasn't sure about making such major confessions at a party. Even if it was small on but he had made a promise to Sean and he did not want to lose his boyfriend.

"You ready for this?" Sean asked.

"No" Nate replied.

"Well the truth has to come out eventually." Sean commented.

"I know" Nate replied.

"If you want we can wait until after the guests leave but Nate this has to happen today." Sean offered.

"Thanks" Nate replied.

* * *

Eliana patted Jared's shoulder reassuringly. She knew that he was on edge because he was missing an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. He had not missed a meeting since joining the organization and even though it was only one meeting. He feared that the other members would assume he had relapsed or even worse he would slip up. To make up he would be attending an extra meeting the following day but that night was still an issue.

"God I hope I can get through this." Jared sighed.

"You will there is no alcohol here and there is none at home. You will be fine." Eliana assured.

"I hate that my life is like this. I didn't want to be this way." Jared remarked.

"I didn't either but Jared you are taking responsibility and you are working to stay clean." Eliana reminded.

"I know but I can't promise that it will always be this way and I do not want to hurt our daughter. I love her so much." Jared explained.

"Just stick with me and I will take care of you." Eliana vowed.

* * *

Holly rested her head on Chris' shoulders. He had found one of her mom's old tapes, she didn't even know that her mom had, had postpartum depression. Her dad never spoke of it and she was much too young to understand such things when her mom died. She hadn't had time to watch the tape yet but she was looking forward to watching it when she got home.

"You alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah just thinking." Holly replied.

"Happy thoughts, I hope." Chris replied.

"Ish" Holly replied.

"What do you mean happyish?" Chris asked.

"It's hard to explain.' Holly replied.

"OK" Chris replied.

* * *

Tony pulled the car into the driveway. He could not believe that he was bringing his babies home. He thought that he would never have this experience again. Not after the twins were so hard for Kate and certainly not after she died. He had hope when he met Ziva and had feelings for her but then she revealed that she could not have children. He had a touch of the experience with Nate but he did not get to carry Nate in the house. Rather the boy had run into the house excitedly. Even better he would get this experience at least one more time. When Gavriella and Liam. Oh how he prayed that Liam would come home. Even if it was over a year from now.

"Well there's no looking back now." Ziva commented, unbuckling Talia from the car-seat.

"I know." Tony replied, unbuckling Jackson.

* * *

Tony and Ziva held their babies close and walked into their home. They were shocked to see not only their family but also Tony's friend's from NCIS and Ziva's from school. They carried the babies to the center of the room and showed them off.

"Nate want to hold your brother?" Tony asked.

"Sure" Nate replied.

"Oh hey Sean. Wasn't expecting to see you here." Tony commented.

"You really are a great friend to Nate." Ziva added.

"Actually Sean is more than a friend, we are dating." Nate admitted.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir." Nate replied.

"No funny business when you are watching my babies. I've seen Friday the 13th and I do not have the energy to go all Mrs. Vorhees on you guys." Tony warned.

"Yes sir" Sean replied.

"What Tony is trying to say is that we accept you no matter what." Ziva explained.

"Thank you" Nate replied.

"What did I tell you?" Sean whispered.

* * *

That night after everybody had gone home. Tony and Ziva sat alone in their own living room for the first time in weeks. Jack and Talia were asleep for the moment but that was bound to change at any time. They had woken up twice before already. Ziva was curled up on the couch looking at pictures of Gavriella and Liam. While Tony sat with his feet on the coffee table and flipped through the channels. It had been a long and emotional day. Bringing two babies home but leaving the other two behind in the NICU. Hearing Nate's news, Eliana's concerns for Jared, and the details of Holly's postpartum depression. Reminded them that their other three children may be grown but they still needed their parents. They were supportive of all three older kids. All while trying to focus on the quadruplets. Especially Liam but then they felt bad for focusing so much on Liam.

"Do you think we can do this?" Ziva asked.

"Like you said there is no turning back." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Now that Tony and Ziva are home, how will they cope? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Welcome Home, Gavriella

As predicted Gavriella was the next of the quadruplets to come home from the NICU. She was cleared to come home two weeks after her siblings. She was barely five pounds but her lungs were great and her other organs were developing as they should. Like with Talia and Jack, Tony and Ziva would have to be extra careful to keep her away from germs. They had already learned all the precautions to take when all the babies were in the hospital and Liam was so sick. Well Liam was still in bad shape but he was finally beginning to improve and put on weight. There was still no clear homecoming date for him but the doctors were cautiously optimistic that he would be home within a month or two. With Jack, Talia, and Gavriella home and Liam improving; Ziva had decided to return to work after Gavriella's first week home. Returning to work with three newborns at home and one in the NICU but the family needed the money and she needed the normalcy. The babies would not be alone however, because Tony had decided to retire from NCIS. He had reached the retirement age and he had pretty much reduced himself to a consult after Ziva's pregnancy was discovered. He was more than ready to move on with his life. He had missed so much of the twins' infancies thanks to NCIS and he did not want to make the same mistake with the quadruplets. Well things were different now. Now it was actually appropriate and acceptable for him to retire. Tony and Ziva arrived to the hospital at nine in the morning to pick Gavriella up. They had left Jack and Talia with Gibbs. Like with Jack and Talia they got in a little bonding time with little Liam, before taking Gavriella from her isolate.

"Alright, Miss. Gavriella is all changed, fed, discharged, and ready to go home." Nurse Marie said.

"Hear that baby girl you are ready to come home?" Tony asked his daughter.

"We are more than ready to have you home." Ziva added.

"Well there is one thing you need to do before you leave." Nurse Marie replied.

"What is it? I was sure we did everything." Ziva remarked.

"You need to finish filling out her birth certificate. You said you did not want to put down the name until you had decided on a name." Nurse Marie reminded.

"Oh yeah" Tony replied.

"Have you decided on a middle name or will she just be Gavriella DiNozzo?" Nurse Marie asked.

"Annette" Tony replied.

"Gavriella Annette David-DiNozzo?" Nurse Marie questioned.

"Yes mam, Anne was her great-grandmother's name and we added the French twist because she was conceived in Paris." Tony explained.

"TONY!" Ziva hissed.

"No, no it's OK. I was just thinking that it was a very regal name. A name that would make her into a strong and powerful woman." Nurse Marie explained.

"It is a lovely name." Ziva agreed.

"It took a lot of thought to come up with a name." Tony added.

"We do feel a little guilty. We had the other babies names picked out for months." Ziva commented.

"Well she was a surprise." Nurse Marie remarked.

"That she was." Ziva agreed.

"A wonderful one." Tony added.

After getting the birth certificate finalized and a few other things squared away. Tony left Ziva and Gavriella in the waiting room and went to pull the car around. He watched through the rear-view mirror as Ziva got Gavriella buckled into the car-seat. She then walked around and climbed into passenger seat. Once she was buckled in, Tony adjusted the mirror and smiled at his baby girl. Before slowly starting the van and heading towards home. He pulled into the driveway and helped his girls inside.

"Welcome home!" Gibbs cried.

"Where are Jack and Talia?" Tony asked.

"Upstairs asleep, I just put them down." Gibbs replied.

"I will put Gavriella up with them." Ziva said.

"So did you guys ever decide on a middle name?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Gibbs this is Gavriella Annette David-DiNozzo." Tony introduced.

"Annette?" Gibbs questioned.

"It is the French variation of Anne. We are honoring your mother and Tony's grandmother. As well as well Paris." Ziva explained.

"I love it." Gibbs replied.

Tony carried Gavriella up to the girl's nursery. He carefully placed her into the empty crib and she fell right asleep. Gavy was definitely the easiest of the babies. At least when it came to falling asleep. For a moment he just sat in the rocking chair between the girls' cribs. After a while he heard soft crying coming from across the hall. Slowly he pulled himself up and went to check on Jack. It didn't take long to determine that Jack was hungry. So he carried him down the hall to his and Ziva's room and handed Jack off to her. Once he was fed he brought the little boy back to the boy's room and placed him in his crib. He stopped and studied the empty crib. The last empty crib in the house.

"Please get home soon, Liam." Tony whispered, he wanted nothing more than to have his family together and whole again.

That night all three babies were in bed and Tony and Ziva were sitting in the hallway in between the babies bedrooms. It had been a long day with three babies home instead of just two and even two had been a challenge. They had no idea how they would cope with four babies. All they could do was take it one day at a time. Ziva was about to head to bed, when she heard her phone ring. She quickly grabbed it from her pocket and answered it before the ringing woke the babies.

"Hello?"

"Yes"

"What happened, to Liam?!"

"Yes, do all you can until we get there and then we will make the final decision."

"Thank you, goodbye."

"Tony?" Ziva croaked, as she hung up her phone.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"That was the hospital. Liam has taken a bad turn." Ziva explained, voice cracking.

 **A/N: What is wrong with Liam now? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. Not Again

Tony and Ziva were heartbroken. Liam had been doing so well and now suddenly he had become critically ill once again. According to the doctors he had been lethargic and weak all day. As a result the doctors and nurses were giving him extra attention. Checking him every half hour instead of hourly. At the last check he was blue and feverish. He had been taken back for tests but the doctors were baffled and could not give a guess about his condition. When the results came in Tony and Ziva could be facing some impossible decisions. Tony called Gibbs and the older David-DiNozzo children. While Ziva got dressed and checked on the babies. The drive to the hospital was made in total silence. When Tony and Ziva finally arrived the were greeted by Dr. O'Malley.

"How is he?" Tony asked.

"I have good news and bad news." Dr. O'Malley replied.

"Go on" Ziva said.

"The good news is that Liam is not experiencing a rejection as we had feared. The bad is that we have no idea what is wrong with him. We are still waiting on a few tests but everything we have gotten back is clear." Dr. O'Malley explained.

"Is he at least improving?" Ziva asked.

"No he is still the same as when we called you." Dr. O'Malley explained.

"May we see him?" Ziva asked.

"That would be a good idea." Dr. O'Malley replied.

"Alright" Tony sighed.

* * *

Eliana sat with Destiny curled up in her arms. Her dad had just called her and told her that Liam was sick again. They didn't know exactly what was happening but it was really bad. He was stable enough at the time that there was not yet need to rush to the hospital. So she was just sitting up trying to get tired. Jared was at work and, it was just her and Destiny.

"Ahhh" Destiny cooed.

"What is it baby girl?" Eliana asked.

"Ahhh" Destiny replied.

"Hungry?" Eliana guessed.

"Ahhh" Destiny replied.

"I will take that as a yes." Eliana replied.

* * *

Nate sat on the couch of his and Sean's new "apartment". It wasn't so much an apartment as much as it was the room above Sean's cousin's garage. Still it was better than nothing and rent was affordable. They were also permitted use of the main house. As long as it wasn't for anything sexual. Nate nervously glanced at his watch and then back at his phone. His dad had called him with the news that Liam was sick again and he wanted Sean home. With any luck Sean would have at least some idea of what was going on with Liam. Legally Sean's dad could not discuss anything from work but Sean had been reading his dad's medical books since he was nine years old. He was practically an expert.

"Nate! I'm home! Sorry it took so long I had to run to Walmart for a few things." Sean explained.

"It's alright" Nate assured.

"No it's not. I got your text about Liam. I am sorry." Sean replied.

"Thanks" Nate sighed.

"Any idea on the symptoms?" Sean asked.

"He was just lethargic and now he is blue and feverish." Nate replied.

"I am not sure but that sounds bad." Sean sighed.

"Yeah that's what I was afraid of." Nate replied.

* * *

As usual Holly was up late with Timmy. He was mellowing out but he was still the more challenging of the twins. Chris liked to joke that Timmy favored the DiNozzo side of the family. While Katelyn was more like the McGee side. Holly always reminded Chris that she had known him his entire life and he had no trouble throwing a tantrum. Overall Holly was doing better too, her hormones were evening out and she was beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Still she had decided that there would be no more babies for her. She had three healthy children and that was all that she could ask for. She was sure that Katelyn would dislike being the only girl but she had two aunts and one cousin who were exactly her age. It's not like she was totally lost in a world of testosterone.

"Come on Timmy. Please go to sleep. I am going to have to be at the hospital with your cousin Liam first thing in the morning." Holly begged.

"Naaa!" Timmy cried.

"That had better be baby talk mister." Holly warned.

"Waahhhh!" Timmy cried.

"You are just like your Uncle Noah. I miss him so much." Holly commented.

* * *

By the next morning Tony and Ziva had lost all hope. All of Liam's tests had come back negative but he was still blue and feverish. The doctors were beginning to suspect that Liam's time was simply running out. Tony had called all the kids again and they were all on the way. They were just waiting for baby-sitters. The girls needed sitters for their babies and Nate needed somebody to keep an eye on Sean's second cousin. Whom the boys would baby-sit during the week when her parents were working.

"I called Gibbs and he is contacting the rest of the others. He is also bringing the other babies. It is risky but I want them to see their brother one last time." Ziva explained, entering the room.

"Makes sense" Tony replied, not looking up from Liam.

* * *

Ziva sat by her smallest son's bedside. She was still in shock, she could not believe that this was happening. She could not believe that she was here again, that Liam was at death's door again. She and everybody else had been so positive after the transplant. That Liam had beat the odds and was going to pull through. Now all of her dreams had seemingly been dashed once again. She wept for Liam, she wept for herself and Tony, but most of all she wept for her other children. Especially Jackson, Talia, and Gavriella. She could not imagine spending nine months in the womb with someone. Only for them to die just weeks later.

"Ziva, Gibbs is here." Tony announced.

"Send them in." Ziva instructed.

* * *

Tony brought Jackson in first and held him close to Liam's crib. Jack waved at his brother, laughed, and smiled a toothless grin. After a few seconds Tony took him out and then returned with Talia. She looked at Liam and smiled at him. Like with Jack, Tony took her out a few minutes later. He then returned a few seconds later with Gavriella. She immediately started to kick and smile her little baby smile. Tony and Ziva just smiled at each other. Impressed that their healthy babies were so happy to see their sick sibling. That's when the unexpected happened. Liam perked up and raised his hand up. His color started to improve and he instantly seemed better.

"Tony! Look at this!" Ziva cried.

"I see" Tony replied.

"After all that, he just missed his sister." Ziva laughed.

"We can't bring Gavriella back all the time but we can put her picture in the crib and get one of those teddy bears with a recording of her cooing and her heart-beating. It may not work but it might. Then Liam will be back with us!" Tony cried.

* * *

 **A/N: If only the doctors could test for something so simple. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. Finally Complete

After five long months, Liam Anthony DiNozzo was finally able to come home from the hospital. After months of scares, surgeries, setbacks, and fevers he was finally well enough to come home. He was still small only about seven pounds and fragile. Even if he caught up to his brother and sisters health wise. He would still require many more doctor's visits and precautions than his siblings. He would also be taking medication for the rest of his life no matter how healthy he got. Everyday he took anti-rejection pills for his new heart. A heart he was extremely lucky to receive. Because infant heart transplants were extremely rare. Liam had been lucky that the baby born was exactly his size and blood type. A rare perfect match. Tony and Ziva had never had the privilege of meeting the parents of Liam's donor but they did pray that, they had found peace and had a strong family behind them. Both knew all too well how horrible it was to lose a child and neither had the assurance that their child had donated organs and saved another child's life. They would be eternally grateful to the family who had saved Liam's life. Overall he was doing really well in-spite of being small and fragile. Developmentally he was doing about as well as to be expected. He was about on par with a child born much more prematurely than he had been but he had been through a lot. Tony and Ziva were still facing an uncertain future with him. Would he one day live a normalize life or if he would be severely disabled. They had legitimate concerns about what would happen if he was disabled. They would love him forever but they were older and Tony had his own health problems. What would happen to Liam if something happened to them. Holly and Chris had been selected as God Parents but would they be able to handle a severely handicapped child? Would they want to raise a disabled child? For now however Tony and Ziva were being positive. They were not worrying about the future, they were happily preparing to bring their son home. They signed the discharge papers and lifted Liam from his crib. Tony placed his son into his carrier and began to exit the NICU. He made it to the door before coming to an abrupt halt. He turned around and studied the room.

"Tony are you alright?" Ziva asked.

"This the last time we will bring a baby home from the hospital." Tony replied.

"I know" Ziva sniffed.

"Let's get a photo with everyone." Tony suggested.

"Alright" Ziva agreed.

"It will be good to have him home." Tony replied.

"It will" Ziva agreed.

* * *

Tony and Ziva stopped and took the time to get at least one photograph with every available doctor and nurse. They were eternally grateful to every single person who had worked so hard save their son's life and to keep their other babies healthy. After the photos were taken it was time to head home. Tony snapped a picture of the hospital and they ended up taking a group picture of everyone outside of the hospital and then they took another as they loaded Liam into the car. They drove home and took more pictures as they got out of the car and walked into the house. There was no party for Liam just Gibbs sitting with the other babies. Noah and Jared had colds so Holly and Eliana were steering clear of their parents house.

"We're home" Tony called quietly.

"Good, I was getting worried." Gibbs replied.

"Sorry we had to stop and take some pictures. We wanted to document everything because we won't ever bring another baby home." Tony explained,

"I understand" Gibbs replied.

"Do you want to hold him or should I take him up to his room?" Ziva asked.

"I'll hold him." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ziva set the carrier down and gently lifted Liam out. She carefully placed him into Gibbs' arms and couldn't help but smile at how the older man's eyes lit up when Liam was placed into his arms. He had the same look when he first held Jack, Talia, and Gavriella and according to Tony had had done the same when he first held Holly and Noah. It broke Ziva's heart that Kelly died and he never had the opportunity to have more children.

"He is so perfect." Gibbs whispered.

"He is" Ziva agreed.

"I am so grateful that he is well and home." Gibbs replied.

"We are too" Tony agreed.

* * *

After a while Gibbs needed to get home and Liam was sound asleep. Tony carried Liam upstairs with Ziva following close behind. After seeing how well Liam and Gavriella got along Tony and Ziva had rearranged the nurseries. Jack and Talia were now in one room and Liam and Gavriella were in the other. Gavriella was awake and trying desperately to stand in her crib. Something that she had been trying to do pretty much since she realized she had legs. She was a surprise and she would definitely be their wild child.

"Gavry we have a surprise for you, your brother is home." Tony said.

"LaLimmmm!" Gavriella cooed.

"Yes, Liam." Tony replied, unsure if that's what Gavriella really had said.

"When he wakes up you two can play together." Ziva said.

"Ahhhuuuhhhhahhh!" Gavriella cried.

* * *

Tony and Ziva left Liam sleeping in his room. They ended up carrying Gavriella across the hall and putting her on the floor of Jackson and Talia's nursery with her big brother and sister. After a while Liam woke up and Tony and Ziva carried the babies downstairs and placed them in the playpen in the living room. Ziva started dinner while Tony sat in the living room and watched the babies play. He watched as Jack and Talia wrestled around. Liam was lying on his back he wanted to play with his siblings but he still had a lot to figure out. Gavriella could play but instead of playing with her big brother and sister. She chose to keep guard over Liam. A strong feeling of relief watched over Tony. No matter what the future held, Liam would always have somebody looking out for him.

* * *

 **A/N: I am going to start skipping ahead after this chapter. Next chapter will be the babies first birthday. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. One Year Old

It was a very big day for the DiNozzo family. It was the first birthday of Destiny Vance-David, Timothy and Katelyn McGee, and Jackson, Talia, Liam, and Gavriella David-DiNozzo. The day was a huge deal for all the separate families and all of the babies but especially for Liam. For a long time it was unknown if the boy would make it to this day and if he did, if he would be home or in the hospital. Miraculously he was home and all seven babies were doing amazing. All were learning, growing, and developing well. Though Liam was behind his siblings and his future was still uncertain. He was alive and thriving as well as his nieces, nephews (including Noah) and siblings. The family was planning a big party to commemorate the day. They had even been interviewed by local news stations in honor of the rare occasion. It wasn't every day that seven babies from the same family celebrated their birthday on the same day. Much less in the DiNozzo's situation.

* * *

Nate DiNozzo loaded the last of the gifts into the backseat of his car. He had been looking forward to this day for months now. He loved his sisters and brothers and his nieces and nephews, and jumped at any chance to spoil them. He had even brought something for Noah so he would not feel left out. As exciting as the day was and has happy as he was to celebrate the babies. He needed this day for another more selfish reason. Sean and him had broken up about a months before and while the breakup was mutual. He was still really down about it. Not like he was severely depressed and contemplating killing himself. He was just hurting in a way he could not explain. Sean had been his first serious relationship, his first relationship worth noting, and his first sexual partner. Now all of that was over in the blink of an eye. Nate heard the front door swing open and saw Johnny walking out. They had been roommates for about a week and a half now. It was actually perfect timing. Nate and Sean had broken up and three days later Johnny had woken up to find a note from Tiberius. Apparently he had moved to Texas with a girl he had known for eight hours. Leaving Johnny with a spare room and about six hundred dollars short on rent. Nate needed a place and his boss had just offered him a promotion so making rent was no trouble at all. Though it did mean a few sacrifices. At least he had done the big shopping before everything went topsy-turvey.

"You heading to the party?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah" Nate replied.

"Well have fun and don't party too hard." Johnny replied.

"I don't know I could never be trusted with juicy-juice." Nate joked.

"You could not." Johnny confirmed.

* * *

Eliana could not believe that her Destiny was already a year old. It seemed like just yesterday she was holding her in the recovery room of the midwife's office. Now here she was dressing her for her first birthday party. For today she had chosen a pink dress, with a green and blue paisley pattern, a pair of white tights, and shiny black fake leather shoes. It was cold out so she added a soft pink jacket that matched the dress. She looked at her watch and wondered if and when Jared would arrive. They had dated for a while after Destiny was born but when she was around eight months old. They decided that they were better off as friends. For three months everything was great. They would trade off Destiny every Sunday night and spend the weekends together. Then about a month ago Jared had started dating a girl he met at work. At first Eliana did not mind. They had been broken up for a while and she had gone one a few casual dates. So it wasn't like she could complain. It was the first Friday of Jared's new romance that Eliana discovered the fatal flaw. Because of the new girl, Jared had fallen off the wagon and was actually worse off than he had been before. They had only spoken twice since and each time Eliana had ended up in tears. She had forbade him to see Destiny and was on the verge of fighting to have him stripped of his paternal rights. Kayla was helping where she could but she had a three week old son to worry about and her husband was deployed two days after Leon Jack was born. So she could not help out as much as she would have liked.

"Come on, Desi. I don't think daddy is going to come but the rest of our family will be there and it's going to be super fun." Eliana replied holding back her hurt.

"Kay" Destiny replied.

"That's my girl and happy first birthday." Eliana replied.

* * *

Holly somehow managed to wrangle Timmy into her arms and lifted him onto the changing table. No sooner had she done that. Did she heard the sound of something shattering, followed by crying and Noah screaming "Katie! Bad! Gonna tell!" she rolled her eyes and went back to getting Timmy changed. He had pooped almost an hour ago and she had been presuming him ever since. Once he was finally changed she set him down on the floor of the nursery and went out to inspect the damage. She discovered that her favorite vase had been shattered all over the living room floor. She saw Noah desperately trying to escape the playpen Chris had put him and Katie in and Katie throwing her ball hard out of the pen. The ball hit Chris in the hip and he let out a surprised gasp.

"What happened in here?" Holly asked.

"I went to the bathroom for two minutes and Katie broke the vase. I don't know how she got that ball down because I put it up. Meanwhile Noah has decided to become a nudist and that playing with himself just delightful." Chris explained.

"Of course he has. Well Timmy just ran around in a dirty diaper for an hour. We have to be at my parents in twenty minutes and I am not even dressed yet." Holly sighed.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I can handle this." Chris offered.

"I don't know." Holly replied.

"TIMMY!" Noah cried pointing to the staircase where the youngest McGee boy was trying to climb onto the banister.

"Oh my God!" Holly cried rushing up the stairs.

"Because going to the hospital would be a perfect way to celebrate the first birthday." Chris sighed.

"Don't even joke about that!" Holly warned.

"Birthday!" Noah cried.

"Birthday!" Katie echoed.

"Hospital!" Timmy cried, from his mother's arms.

"They said their first words!" Chris cried.

"And of course Timmy's was hospital." Holly sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva were struggling to prepare for the party. Each secretly wishing that they had taken Nate up on his offer to come early and help out. Gibbs was unfortunately out of town attending the funeral of Leroy Jethro Moore but he had promised to celebrate as soon as he got back to town. Ziva was carrying the cake to the kitchen table to cool. When Talia raced out in front of her. Naturally Talia had been the first of the quadruplets to walk. She had been walking since she was about eight months old Though she had pretty much bypassed the walking stage and went straight to running. She was already being recruited by high school and middle school track coaches. Jack had walked not long after her at nine months but he was still getting the hang of running. Gavriella had been walking for about three weeks now and had not yet even attempted to run. Then there was Liam. He had been diagnosed at nine months old with spastic quadriplegia cerebral palsy. He would never walk but he was trying to learn how to crawl. Tony and Ziva were devastated but at the same time were relieved that he was alive. Ziva set the cake down and went after Talia. She felt a tugging on her pants and saw Jack standing behind her pointing at something. Taking a closer look she saw that Gavriella was dragging Liam around.

"Gavriella Annette!" Ziva warned.

"Liam!" Gavriella cried.

"Yes but please do not walk with him. If you want to play with him I will put you in the backyard in a minute." Ziva explained.

"Birthday group hug!" Tony cried, pulling all four of his babies into a tight hug.

* * *

 **A/N: Never a dull moment with the DiNozzo family. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. First Day

Five years had passed since the birth of the "DiNozzo Seven", the name given to the DiNozzo children by local media outlets. They would offer updates on the children at once a year. Typically on their birthday but sometimes other times throughout the year. Today was the children's first day of school and there would be a brief interview at Tony and Ziva's house that afternoon. Overall the family was doing well. Liam had some major health problems and spent a good deal of time in the hospital but at the moment was stable. Eliana was still raising Destiny on her own. Nate had married his boyfriend of two years Dustin the year before and together they had adopted a five year old boy. Holly and Chris were still happily married and so were Tony and Ziva.

* * *

Nate stood in the living room and waited for his son and husband to get downstairs. He had to get to work. So Dustin would be driving Rory to school that morning but Nate wanted to get pictures. Finally Dustin walked down the stairs holding Rory's hand. Dustin was in his Quantico High sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. While Rory was in a pair of blue jeans and a red button down shirt.. Nate snapped pictures of his husband and son, then Dustin took pictures of Nate and Rory, and lastly they took a group selfie. Then it was time to start the day. Nate would be heading to his job as a psychologist and Dustin would drop Rory off at Darcy Elementary on his way to be a Quantico High where he coached Physical Education and tennis. Even though Rory had only been with the family for ten months it was like he had been there all along. His birthday was only two weeks off from his cousins and aunts and uncles. Rory being thirteen and a half days older. Nate and Dustin had begun the adoption process as soon as they were married and six months later they were matched up with Rory. They had originally wanted a baby but when their case worker told them Rory's story in passing the immediately asked to adopt him and he had been a cherished member of the family ever since. He was small for his age but advanced as well. He had straight brown hair, blue eyes, and wore black square framed glasses. Today he was dressed in a white button down shirt and pair of khaki's.

"Are you ready for school, Rory?" Dustin asked.

"Yes!" Rory cried.

"Great because you are going to love it." Nate replied.

"Will Jack, Talia, Liam, Gavriella and Timmy, Katie, and Destiny be in my class?" Rory asked. He always had to name all of his family playmates when talking about them.

"I think one or two of the quadruplets may be and I think that Timmy will but Liam will be at the special needs school and Destiny is in a different class." Nate explained.

"OK" Rory sighed.

"But we will still get to see them tonight and at lunch and recess." Dustin reminded.

"OK!" Rory cried.

* * *

Eliana adjusted Destiny's sweater and then double checked that her shoes were buckled. It wasn't even sixty degrees and Destiny had insisted on wearing her sundress. Finally she had worn her mother down and Eliana had agreed to let here where the dress but she had to wear a sweater and tights. She could not believe that her baby girl was starting school. She just wished that Jared were around to see this but she had not spoken to him in two years. Not since the day he was stripped of his paternal rights. He was a severe alcoholic and heavy drug user. The last words he said to her were "I never wanted her!" for that reason Eliana was relieved that Destiny had not seen her father since she was a tiny infant. Eliana had, had a couple of romances but nothing serious and only one was serious enough for Eliana to introduce him to Destiny but today was not a day to worry about past relationships and heart breaks. Today was a day to celebrate Destiny starting school.

"Time to start your first day." Eliana said.

"Do I have to?" Destiny asked.

"Yes you have to, I wish that I could home-school you but I do not have the time for it and besides you need to make friends outside the family." Eliana explained.

"I don't want home-school! I want dance school!" Destiny cried.

"You start back with ballet next week and tap starts up in October." Eliana reminded.

"Can I wear my ballet shoes?" Destiny asked.

"No they are new and I do not want them to get messed up." Eliana replied.

"Can I where the old ones?!" Destiny begged.

"No they are too small remember they pinched your toes." Eliana reminded.

"I know! I can get ballet shoes and clothes for school and some for ballet!" Destiny cried.

"I cannot afford that. Besides you will look silly wearing a tutu everyday and it will make playing hard." Eliana reminded.

"Fine" Destiny sighed.

"Hey turn that frown upside down. You are going to love school." Eliana replied.

"I guess" Destiny replied.

* * *

Holly looked at the twins in the rear-view mirror. Chris had been called to work at four in the morning and was not able to help Holly prepare the twins for school. She had to leave at six thirty to take the twins to see Chris, get them dropped off in their classroom and then get to her room. Six year old Noah insisted on riding the bus. So Sarah was waiting with him. This year would be very strange because she would be teaching Liam. As long as it worked out there would be no trouble but if she felt she was giving Liam special treatment. He would be transferred to the special needs school across town. She thought that she could do it. Liam was her little brother but he was no more important to her then any of the other nine students she taught. They were all like her own children. She celebrated with them and cried with them. She did the same with her twins, nieces and nephews, and brothers and sisters. The only difference was that she would be able to see them even on weekends and holidays. She pulled into the parking lot of NCIS and helped the twins out of the car. Timmy was wearing a black t-shirt under a blue long sleeve and a pair of jeans. While Katelyn wore a red dress and black leggings. Noah was wearing a similar outfit to Timmy's except his outer shirt was blue and the inner was white. She led the twins through security and then waited in the lobby until Chris came up

"You guys are adorable!" Chris cried.

"Thank you!" Katie replied.

"Thanks, daddy" Timmy replied.

"We can't stay long but I wanted to bring them by." Holly explained.

"It's OK" Chris assured.

"I'm starting school today. I am going to be in Mrs. Barry's class with Talia. Jack, Timmy, and Rory are in Mr. Farrow's class, Destiny is in Mrs. Monroe's class, Gavriella is in Mrs. Sampson's class, and lucky Liam gets to be in mommy's class. Oh yeah and Noah is in Mr. Adams' class but he made mommy let him take the bus. It's OK cause we took a lot of pictures." Holly explained.

"That's right" Chris agreed.

"I wish I was in Mrs. Barry's class." Timmy replied.

"I know but me and your dad decided that it would be better for you to be separate classes and that is just how the school divided it up." Holly explained.

"I know but Mrs. Barry is so pretty." Timmy remarked.

"That's gross, Timmy!" Katie cried.

"And way more grown up than I want you to be." Holly added.

"Well it's true!" Timmy shot-back.

"She's also married." Chris reminded.

"I know" Timmy sighed.

* * *

Tony and Ziva had opted to drive all of the quadruplets to school. After today Jack, Talia, and Gavriella would ride bus 14-46. While Liam would be on 09-6MB. For today they just wanted to be with their babies as much as they could. Because they were growing up way too fast. Ziva had retired from teaching the year before and was now working as a teacher's assistant in Holly's classroom. It was a hard decision but she needed to be more available for Liam and that was not easy as a full time teacher. Tony was a stay at home dad but he was looking to start coaching basketball now that the kids were all in school. Ziva pulled into the school's parking lot. Tony walked over and got Liam out of the back, while Ziva helped the other kids out. Jack wore a blue long sleeved shirt and pair of khaki's, while Talia were a long purple sweater and pair of black leggings. Liam wore a plaid shirt and blue jeans and Gavriella wore a red shirt and pair of jeans. Tony and Ziva took turns snapping pictures and then headed inside. All the kindergartners were to meet in the cafeteria for a brief orientation. Tony and Ziva pulled their babies into a tight hug and then it was time to leave.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Talia cried rushing into the cafeteria.

"Bye Talia" Tony replied.

"Bye" Ziva whispered.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Jack cried following his sister.

"Bye Jack" Tony replied.

"Bye" Ziva sighed.

"Mommy, daddy?" Gavriella asked.

"What is it, Tateleh? Nervous about the first day?" Ziva asked.

"No I was just wondering if I could push Liam inside." Gavriella replied.

"Be careful and remember his chair is heavy. So don't be afraid to ask for help." Tony replied.

"He ain't heavy he's my brother." Gavriella replied.

"And yet you say they are too young for the opera!" Ziva teased, playfully hitting Tony in the chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Boy the DiNozzo children really are growing up, aren't they?. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	33. Fights

The DiNozzo Seven were now seven and a half years old and in the second grade. Liam was still in Holly's special needs class but by this point children were divided up by academic strengths. The advanced kids were in one class, average in another, and the kids who needed a little more help but weren't classified as handicapped or ESE were in the third. Jack, Talia, and Katie were all in the advanced class, Timmy, Rory, and Destiny were average, and Gavriella was in the slower paced class. She was very bright but had been discovered to have Dyslexia and possible ADD. Making reading and writing hard for her. She excelled in class but sometimes struggled and Tony and Ziva did not want to see her get lost in the shuffle. Ziva had seen that happen to too many students to allow her daughter to suffer the same fate. The families were all thriving and happy. Nate and Dustin were still happily married though they did have a bit of a rough patch the year before. When Nate had begun communicating with Sean again and very nearly had an affair. After being on the brink of divorce for about two months, they had worked things out. Though they were still in counseling. Eliana had begun seeing a man named Taylor when Eliana was in the first grade. Taylor was eight years older than Eliana but had sole custody of his son Cooper and they had bonded through the single parents support group the school hosted. Cooper was now twelve and in the sixth grade but he got along very well with Destiny and the other DiNozzo children. Holly and Chris were still going strong though Chris had recently started talking about wanting another baby. Even though Holly had sworn she'd never have another after the twins. Tony and Ziva were happily married and enjoying being parents and grandparents at the same time.

* * *

Nate dropped Rory off at his parents house and headed towards the office of his and Dustin's marriage counselor. While they were being honest with Rory about their problems and would have the odd fight when he was around. They did not want to air out their dirty laundry in front of their son and besides they figured the seven year old would rather play with his aunts, uncles, and cousins then hang out in boring waiting room for two hours. Nate pulled into the parking lot and was annoyed to see that Dustin had not yet arrived. After waiting nearly five minutes Nate was furious. Their appointment was in another five and Dr. Rosenberg never held an appointment more than five minutes unless it was an emergency. Finally Dustin pulled in still dressed and smelling like gym class.

"Took you long enough!" Nate snapped.

"Sorry I got out late." Dustin apologized.

"Well you knew we had counseling! And why didn't you clean and change?!" Nate snapped.

"I was already late! I'm sorry we can't all be doctors like Sean!" Dustin snapped.

"Well you can at least be on time!" Nate snapped.

"I have seventh period out class on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Thursday is conditioning day! So I am always late! Why can't you get that through your head!" Dustin demanded.

"Gee I'm sorry! I didn't leave our seven year old alone at the dentist so we could have our therapy on the usual Wednesday!" Nate argued.

"Jesus Christ! I KNOW! I just don't understand why the hell you could help John and Marcia paint the nursery after you saw your last patient on Monday but we didn't have time for this!" Dustin shouted.

"Because she was induced on Tuesday!" Nate bellowed.

"And they didn't have nine God dammed months to paint the nursery! She was only induced a week before her due date! Stop acting like they had a God Dammed preemie!" Dustin shouted.

"FUCK YOU!" Nate snapped storming towards his car.

"Oh NO! I am not going to hear about this forever! Get inside and see if they kept our God Dammed appointment!" Dustin ordered.

"FINE!" Nate snapped, turning around.

* * *

Eliana watched as Eliana barreled into her grandparent's home. Her bright pink "Ballet Is LIFE!" shirt flashing as she ran. Normally Eliana tried to avoid just dumping Destiny off on the one afternoon a week she got off but today was different. Today Cooper had an afternoon dance at his middle school and Eliana and Taylor were chaperoning. Eliana was about pull out of the driveway when she noticed Destiny racing back towards the car.

"IMA! Taylor!" Destiny cried.

"What is it Tateleh?" Eliana asked.

"I want to go with you!" Destiny cried.

"I'm sorry but this is a big kid dance. Besides they are not going to be ballet dancing. Just messing around." Eliana explained.

"I'm a big kid!" Destiny cried.

"This is for middle schoolers." Eliana explained.

"Oh come on, let her come. We can just say that we couldn't get a sitter." Taylor offered.

"NO! She has a sitter and she has to learn that she does not always get her way." Eliana explained.

"You are so hard on her. You know that's why her dad is a drunk." Taylor commented.

"How dare you?!" Eliana demanded.

"Well it's true!" Taylor snapped.

"At least Jared isn't a jackass!" Eliana snapped.

"Well can we go or do you have a rule against driving?" Taylor asked.

"Only because they are already short on chaperons." Eliana scoffed, backing out of the driveway.

"Bitch" Taylor murmured.

"Excuse me?" Eliana asked.

"Nothing" Taylor replied.

* * *

Things weren't exactly going smoothly for Holly and Chris that afternoon either. They had dropped the kids off at Tony and Ziva's and gone to Target. They were shopping for a birthday gift for the son of one of Chris' co-workers. Who happened to have an older brother in Holly's class. Shopping was just so much easier with out three kids begging for presents and wanting to go off and wander around the store. Katie was well behaved but she was also small and just a little too trusting. Noah and Timmy were more Leary of strangers but were also bound to end up dueling with curtain rods or staging crime scenes with ketchup, knives, and body pillows. Both of which had actually happened. The boy they were shopping for was turning a year old. So Holly and Chris found themselves in the baby and toddler section.

"Hey babe, look at this." Chris called.

"What is it?" Holly asked.

"Isn't this the cutest, cuddliest, loveyest, sparklist onsie you've ever seen?" Chris cooed, holding up a pink onsie that read "PUPPY PRINCESS" in sparkly letters and featured a fluffy white dog in a tiara.

"Yeah it's cute but Bartholomew is a boy and besides that is for tiny babies." Holly replied.

"Yes but don't you want another one?" Chris asked.

"Not even a little bit." Holly replied.

"Please remember how Katie asked Santa for a little sister last year and it was the onliest thing she ever wanted in the world." Chris replied.

"She also wants a gorilla and I am not dealing with one of those either." Holly replied.

"But didn't you just love the wonderful magic of pregnancy? Wouldn't you love to feel that just one more time?" Chris pleaded.

"Yeah when you puke for three months and then have twins fighting for position or daily Braxton Hicks contractions for three months. You tell me how magic it is." Holly remarked.

"Just think about it." Chris begged.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Holly snapped.

"OK" Chris sighed.

"And another store we can't come back to." Holly sighed.

"You see it's not just the kids. So won't you have another?" Chris begged.

"You heard me." Holly scoffed.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were the only couple in the DiNozzo family in some kind of argument. Not because they were superior in anyway but they had eight seven year olds to tend to. One of whom was profoundly disabled and whose nurse was sick. So there wasn't exactly time for a big argument.

"Where are the kids?" Ziva asked reentering the room after tending to Liam.

"Out playing with Emmy and Parker." Tony replied, referring to two seven year old cousins who lived down the street.

"All of them?" Ziva asked.

"Everybody but Liam." Tony replied.

"Well Liam is down for his nap. So do you want to have some alone time?" Ziva asked.

"The last time we had alone time we got the quads." Tony sighed.

"Well that cannot and will not happen again." Ziva assured.

"I know" Tony replied.

"Want to head upstairs and try to nap?" Ziva asked.

"Oh God yes." Tony replied.

* * *

Before Tony and Ziva even really had a chance to move. The door swung open and all seven of the healthy DiNozzo children ran inside. Followed quickly by Emma and Parker, Emma's big brother Chad who was seventeen.

"SLOW DOWN!" Chad warned.

"MOM! DAD!" Jack cried.

"Ima! Dad!" Talia cried.

"Mama! Dad!" Gavriella cried.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Rory, Timmy, Katie, and Destiny cried in unison.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"What's up?" Tony asked.

"Chad is coaching a baseball team!" Rory cried.

"And they don't have any players yet!" Timmy cried.

"So!" Katie cried.

"They are holding tryouts!" Jack cried.

"For anyone!" Destiny cried.

"It's at five o'clock and anybody can come!" Talia cried.

"We just have to get permission slips signed and if we decide to play we have to get check-up but that's it!'" Gavriella finished.

"Well we can sign for Jack, Talia, and Gavriella but the rest of you will have to wait until your parents get home. So we'll have to see if they get home in time." Ziva explained

* * *

Lucky for the DiNozzo grandchildren tryouts started at five but did not end until seven. All four grandchildren were given permission and the family rushed over to the ball field. Tony and Ziva could not decide who would stay with Liam and he did really need to get out in the fresh air. The healthy children were in the dugout and Liam sat at the end of the bench beside his parents. The rest of the DiNozzo adults were scattered about on the bleachers. None of the couples were sitting together. Gavriella was at the bat and a Latino boy Ziva recognized from school was pitching. The boy was winding up his arm over and over again. Tony could see the rage in Gavriella's eyes. Ziva looked at her watch and saw that it was about time to give Liam his evening feed. She looked over at Liam's chair and a feeling of terror rushed over her body. Liam was hunched over his his chair he was blue and clammy. She put her hand on his neck and found only a disturbingly low pulse.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Liam be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. Longest Wait

Ziva could not recall the last time she had been so terrified, but it was probably seven years ago when Liam was so sick when he was first born. They had, had a few scares over the years but for the most part Liam had remained stable. Now they were back to all the uncertainty and even worse now the children were old enough to remember everything. Explaining why an ambulance to to be called was bad enough. They could not imagine having to explain to them that Liam was dead. No that was way too dark. This was Liam. He was a David-DiNozzo. He was strong. He would beat this and be just fine.

* * *

Ziva had ridden in the ambulance with Liam and Tony had followed behind in the van. He had the three healthy quadruplets in with him. The other adults had followed close behind and others had been called to collect the healthy children. McGee would be taking his grandchildren, Dustin's mom would be taking Rory, Kayla was coming for Destiny, and Abby had agreed to take Jack, Talia, and Gavriella. Gibbs had come to sit with the rest of the family and wait for news on Liam.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet but it's only been an hour." Tony replied.

"I wish Ducky were still around. He could always get information so quickly." Gibbs sighed.

"That was always helpful."Tony agreed.

"Alright I just got a text from Abby she had to stop for gas but she should be here in about five minutes." Ziva said.

"Ima, Dad?" Gavriella asked.

"What is it, Tateleh?" Ziva asked.

"Can I please stay here and wait for news on Liam?" Gavriella asked.

"No baby girl we do not know how long it will take and you have school in the morning." Ziva apologized.

"But I want to be here for him." Gavriella replied.

"I know but tonight is going to be a lot of waiting. We will call as soon as we have news." Ziva assured.

* * *

Another twenty minutes passed and their was still no news on Liam. All of the kids had been picked up and it had boiled down to just the adults in the waiting room. The same adults who had just hours had been unable to be in the same room as one another were now gathered together into a group. They were huddled together holding each other close and praying for good news.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon. I went way overboard." Nate apologized.

"It's alright, I should have texted you." Dustin replied.

"No I knew that you had to work and I should have been more understanding." Nate replied.

"You're right. It would have been a bad idea to let Destiny go to that dance. I may not like rules but kids do need some boundaries." Taylor apologized.

"Well thank you but I could stand to loosen up a bit. I just don't want her to end up a nightmare." Eliana replied.

"I guess we still have a lot to learn. If we want to make this work that is." Taylor replied.

"Very true" Eliana agreed.

"I've been thinking. If you want to have another baby. I guess I could get behind that. Being pregnant wasn't all that terrible." Holly said.

"I shouldn't be forcing you to have another child. That isn't right." Chris replied.

"Maybe we should just let nature take it's course." Holly replied.

"I can get behind that." Chris agreed.

* * *

For the time being everybody's relationship problems seemed to be resolved but the mood was still far from positive. There were still no answers on Liam and the longer everybody waited. The less optimistic they became. Ziva was crying softly into Tony's chest. She was not ready to lose a child. Tony had his eyes fixed straight ahead. He could not imagine losing another child. They had thought that this was over. They knew that Liam would always be sick but they never imagined that anything like this would ever happen.

"DiNozzo Family" A doctor called entering the waiting room.

"That would be us." Tony said, signaling for the doctor.

"All of you?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, they are Liam's siblings and their spouse." Tony replied.

"Alright well I am Dr. Williams and I have been assigned to Liam." Dr. Williams explained.

"How is he?" Tony asked.

"The news is not good Liam is in rapid heart and lung failure. The majority of the treatments we can offer him are just temporary. There is the option of a heart and double lung transplant but we would have to stabilize him before that could take place and even if we get him stable there are no guarantees that the organs will be available. The final option is to just let nature take it's course." Dr. Williams explained.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"To let him die." Dr. Williams replied.

"Can we take a few minutes to talk over our options?" Ziva asked.

"Yes take your time." Dr. Williams replied.

"Thank you" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony and Ziva went to the back corner of the room to discuss their options. They were facing decisions that no parent should ever have to make for their child. Much less a seven year old. Poor Tony already had to make similar decisions for his son Noah seventeen years earlier. Now he was facing the same decisions with Liam. Ziva had been on the peripheral with Noah and that was agonizing enough. She had no idea how she would handle being a part of the process.

"What should we do?" Ziva asked.

"I don't want him to suffer but at the same time I don't want him to die. It seems like anything we do is just an extension. Even the transplants he will just need another transplant at some point and then another. Eventually he won't get one in time." Tony explained.

"He may not last long enough this time." Ziva sighed.

"Very true" Tony agreed.

"So just let nature take it's course" Ziva said.

"At this point it would be the best option" Tony sighed.

"I am going to cal Abby so she can bring the others back." Ziva said.

"I will break the news to the others." Tony replied.

"This is going to destroy Gavriella." Ziva commented.

"I never wanted to go through this again." Tony commented.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the DiNozzo family cope with this loss or will their be a miracle at the last minute? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	35. End Of The Fight

Liam's grim prognosis was a crushing blow to both the DiNozzo family. They had always known that there Liam's heart would eventually give out but they were sure he would be able to tolerate another transplant. It didn't make sense he had been fine one minute and the next he was dying. They knew that he had, had seven years. Seven more years than he should have gotten and they had been good years. They also knew that as devastating as this would be. Very soon Liam would no longer be trapped inside of his own body. He had spent his life in a wheelchair unable to talk or play. Unable to do any of the things that others took for granted. He would no longer endured medicines and doctor visits. Still Tony and Ziva were not ready to say goodbye. Certainly not ready to have to tell their other children that their brother would die. Tony went off to call Abby and Ziva went to break the news to the rest of the family. She stood in front of her older children and their spouses. All clinging to each other as if the arguments and tears had never happened. She brushed her hair out of her face and wiped her brow. How was she supposed to say those words?

"What's going on?" Holly asked at long last breaking the silence.

"Liam's heart is failing and his lungs are giving out. He is not a candidate for a transplant and any treatments would only be an extension. So Tony and I have decided to let everybody say goodbye and then stop all life support." Ziva explained.

"So Liam is dying?" Nate asked.

"There's really nothing to be done? Even holistically?" Eliana asked.

"Poor Jack, Talia, and especially Gavriella. I remember how horrible it was to lose Noah." Holly said.

"We could try holistic remedies but his body is shutting down. His heart gave out as they said it would. It is just his time. We do not want him to suffer." Ziva explained.

* * *

Meanwhile Tony stood outside the hospital, clutching his phone to his ear. This was the last conversation he ever wanted to have. He had been so sure that Liam would pull through once again. There was still that chance but hope grew dimmer with each passing second. After a few moments he heard Abby pick up and say something to one of the kids. He wanted to hang up and just let them have their childhood but what good would that do? How would he explain it when Liam didn't come home with them or ever?

"Hello?"

"Abby it's me."

"Tony! How are you?! How's Liam?!"

"It's not good Abby."

"What's wrong?"

"Basically his body is shutting down. It's his time."

"Oh Tony!"

"I know."

"What can I do?"

"Just bring the others over. They need to say goodbye before we take him off life support."

"Oh of course! Should I tell them?"

"No Ziva and I will at the hospital. Just hurry."

"Of course and Tony."

"Yeah?"

"I am praying for you."

"Thanks"

* * *

While they were waiting for the other little ones to arrive and the older children were contacting their babysitters. Tony and Ziva took their turns to say goodbye to Liam. He lay in a far too big hospital bed with tubes and wires coming out of everywhere. His heart monitor was just barely raised and beeping. It was clear that his time was running out. Tony stood with his arm protectively around Ziva and Ziva cried into his chest. For a long time they just stood in silence. Holding onto hope that this was all just a nightmare or if the never spoke. He would not leave them.

"Goodbye Liam. You were so special. Thank you for seven and a half wonderful years." Tony said.

"Goodbye and thank you for all you taught me. I never imagined I could be a mother to a disabled and sick child but you showed me I could." Ziva spoke.

* * *

Tony and Ziva returned to the waiting room and found the other quadruplets waiting for them. Jack and Talia sat side by side playing with their tablet. While Gavriella sat by herself, clutching Liam's teddy bear. She had tears in her big brown eyes that showed so much hurt and innocence. Everybody knew that she would take this loss hardest of anyone. Liam and her had been inseparable since the moment they were conceived. She still shared a room with him. Even though his medical equipment was loud and space consuming. When asked why she said because she loved being near him. It just wasn't fair.

"Guys we have some bad news for you about Liam." Tony said.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Is he going to be OK?" Talia added.

"How bad?" Gavriella questioned.

"You guys Liam is very, very sick and basically his body is not wanting to fight anymore. He is dying I am so sorry." Tony explained, as calmly as he could.

* * *

As to be expected Gavriella was the most affected by the loss of Liam. The children took turns saying their final goodbyes and then Abby took them back home. Once the younger kids were gone Tony and Ziva went back into Liam's room. Shortly after the doctor came in and switched off Liam's life support machine. Tony sat by the bed and Ziva curled up at her son's side. As the sun rose the following morning Liam's body finally gave out. Tony and Ziva gave him a few final kisses and hugs and a nurse gave them the book that was made. It held a lock of his hair, his hand and foot prints and a few pictures of him. Liam was buried three days later in the plot beside Ziva's. Mercifully Liam's funeral was far less dramatic than Noah's. No decade long family feud came to blows but there was one similarity. Gavriella was as devastated as Holly had been at Noah's funeral. She sat alone on the floor of the seven and eight year old Sunday school room and held Liam's special Bible. Ziva was devastated. So it was up to Tony to confront his youngest child.

"How are you holding up baby girl?" Tony asked.

"Not good" Gavriella admitted.

"I know and I am sorry." Tony replied.

"Sorry won't help." Gavriella replied.

"I know but I don't know what else to say." Tony confessed.

"Neither do I." Gavriella replied.

"Today is not going to be sad. We are going to share stories about Liam and try to be happy that he is in heaven but you can cry if you need to." Tony explained.

"Liam wouldn't want me to cry. Eh hated it when I was sad." Gavriella replied.

"That is so true." Tony agreed.

"And you know what else?" Gavriella asked.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I am going to start doing better in school and I am going to be a doctor when I grow up. Then I can help kid like Liam and my big brother Noah. Maybe then other girls won't have to be sad like Holly and me." Gavriella explained.

* * *

 **A/N: As much as I love this series all good things must come to an end and I am out of inspiration. There will be one more chapter that I should post either late Wednesday or early Thursday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	36. Epilogue: A Life Well Lived

The DiNozzo Seven being reduced to the DiNozzo six was hands down the most unfortunate and painful media coverage the DiNozzo family would receive. For months they were on the receiving end of at times unwanted sympathy and curiosity. They knew that people meant well but it didn't make the hugs, tears, and questions any easier. Many people wondered how the family could possibly go on after losing a second son and the answer was because they had to. Tony and Ziva had three other little ones to worry over and three older children who still needed their parents. The older DiNozzo children all had families and careers of their own to worry over and the younger children were just that. Children and they needed to be kids. The mourned for Liam but they also knew that Gavriella was right. Liam would not want them to be sad for too long. So they mourned but they also carried on with their lives. The DiNozzo six were still reported on every birthday and major accomplishment. As the now six grew to teens they grew irritated with the attention but also knew they would appreciate the stories when grew older. Especially the ones featuring Liam. Even though many of the family's milestones were covered so many other amazing things happened to them over the years.

* * *

Six months after Liam's death Nate and Dustin renewed their wedding vows. Nate told Sean that he was very special to him but he was only a young romance. They would always be first loves but it was time to move on. Sean understood and ended up marrying a man named Paul a year later. Nate and Sean adopted two more children. A two year old girl named Beverly and a newborn boy named Marcus.

* * *

One year and five months after Liam's death Eliana married Taylor. Jared ended up dying of an overdose not long after Liam died. Eliana and Ziva attended the funeral but they did not subject Destiny to it. After the wedding Taylor adopted Destiny and Eliana adopted Cooper. They went on to have two more children. An adopted thirteen year old named Marcia and a biological son named Ocean. Over the years they took in several foster children over the years. Some were older some were younger. Some were normal others were special needs. Some were from America others were from abroad.

* * *

Two years, three months, and nine days Holly gave birth to her fourth and final child. A healthy and happy little girl whom they called Abigail Ziva. Chris and her originally planned on starting to try right away but then both were given amazing opportunities at work and opted to put off trying for a while. They had three other children who were older and didn't need them as much. So it's not like they were putting their careers first. Chris went on to become the head of cyber programs at NCIS and Holly ended up becoming Principal of the special needs school in Alexandria.

* * *

Each of the surviving DiNozzo Seven became happy and successful adults. Rory wasn't one of the seven but he was happy and successful too. He married a woman named Beth and had four children of his own. He was a software engineer at Quantico. Destiny the eldest of the seven married a man named Joe and with him had two children. She was a stay at home mom but she did teach dance after her youngest started school. Noah was not one of the seven either but like Rory he was important to the story. He married a woman named Dawn and together they had five children. He was the head of Cold Case at NCIS. Timothy married a woman named Angela and together they had one child. He was a lawyer. Katelyn married a man named Stan and together they had four children. She like her mother and grandmother became a teacher. Jack married a woman named Claire and together they had a set of twins. He took after his grandpa Gibbs and had a carpentry business. Talia married a man named Barry and together they had six children. She went on to become an accountant. Gavriella married a man named Lorne like Liam he had Cerebral Palsy but he only had a mild case. Able to walk with the aide of crutches. Together they had three children. Two biological and one adopted who like his father and uncle had CP. Gavriella followed through with her wish and did become a doctor a pediatric cardiologist.

* * *

Gibbs died ten years after Liam's death in the most Gibbs way possible. He was working on his final boat. The one that he would finally be dubbed "The Shannon". When he began to feel bad and knew that he was suffering a heart attack. He grabbed a picture of Shannon and Kelly, the flask that had saved his life, poured his best bourbon into the flask, climbed into the boat, took his last drink, hugged his family one last time, and died peacefully.

* * *

Tony was a very old man when he died at the age of one hundred years old. Ziva and him were married for fifty-five amazing years when he died. With modern medicine and advances in science. Living to a hundred was not the feat it once was but for somebody like Tony. It was a truly amazing accomplishment. For a man who had buried a wife and two sons, been shot, blown up, and battled the plague. Living to old age at all was a miracle. At his retirement party fifteen years ago Dr. Pitt had confessed that he was always prepared to have to tell Tony that he was dying. Tony's death was exactly how you would want it to be. He curled up in bed with Ziva and never woke up.

* * *

Ziva David was now an old woman in her nineties. She sat in the chair and looked straight ahead at the camera. She was not ready to give this interview. She had just buried her Tony the previous afternoon and quite frankly she did not want to go on. Still their story truly was amazing. So she took one last deep breath and began to speak.

" _Fifty six years ago I was a teacher at a mostly Navy School near Quantico Naval Base. When one day one of my students needed a the help of a woman. She was the son of a widower and well eventually mother nature makes her appearance."_

* * *

"That was a piece recorded by Ziva David-DiNozzo this morning. Her husband of fifty-five years died five days ago. He went peacefully in his sleep. His funeral was yesterday and today three hours after this piece was reordered. Ziva died in the home of one of her daughter's. We are told it was natural and are thrilled at the prospect of her being back with the love of her life. Rest well Tony and Ziva and thanks for the amazing stories over the past five decades." The reporter spoke after the interview was completed.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it. Was it a worthy ending ? Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. One last time please review.**


End file.
